Reign of Destiny: Emerald
by LexiconHuka
Summary: Ray wants to be a Pokemon Ranger but someone else has other plans for him. Follow his adventure in Hoenn. Now has a beta. Has swearing, sex, and mostly follows the games. Many Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so now that my ass is covered here is the story.

**Chapter 1: The Past**

It was around noon in Fuchsia City. The streets were buzzing with tourists and trainers alike, taking in the sites and enjoying the fine summer day. On the top of the local pokemon gym, two children sat while playing with a small venonat.

"So tomorrow you get your first pokemon and start on your adventure, right Ray?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Yup, I can't wait, and my dad is coming home to see me pick my first pokemon." said Ray as he looked out over the city.

"Oh." she said quietly looking at the boy. Sensing a change in her voice Ray turned around.

"What's wrong Janine? You going to miss me?" he said in a teasing tone.

"What? No I'm not going to miss you." she said with a faint blush. "It's just going to feel weird without you here."

"Come with me."

"Ha, you know I can't."

"I know." he sighed grabbing her hand "I'm going to miss you too."

"I-I never said I was going to miss you." she stuttered looking into his gray eyes.

The venonat silently giggles as she watched the two slowly lean forward. Their lips almost touching when a puff of smoke caused them to jump apart and the venonat to run behind the kids.

"Janine, lunch is ready." Koga, Janine's father, said standing in the clearing smoke with a venomoth hovering next to him

"OK dad... Come on Venni." she called to the venonat.

"Hmm? What the?" Ray questioned as he felt something shaking his leg. Looking down, he sees the small venonat.

"Hey, don't be afraid" he said picking up the shaking pokemon "Someday you will be bigger than her, okay. You are going to grow up big and strong, then she will be the one shaking."

"You are going to be one hell of a trainer kid." Koga thought to himself, watching the boy cheer up Venni with a small smirk.

"Now go eat a good meal and train hard Venni." Ray said while putting her back on the ground. He watched as she ran to Janine and they both ran down the stairs.

"You know, for a ninja master, you are very loud." he said turning to look towards the Safari Zone

"Well" Koga chuckled, walking towards Ray, "if I remember right, the last time I was silent you called me a creepy bastard." he finished placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, you are." Ray quipped.

"Thinking about sneaking in again?" Koga asked incredulously.

"I have to go say goodbye to the Chansey there. Could you imagine how disappointed they would be if I didn't?"

"Haha, yes, you wouldn't want to get them upset with you for leaving unannounced. Leave it up to a kid to befriend a whole group of chansey and Baoba can't. You are going to be one great trainer. I'll look forward to when you seek the Soul Badge. It will be a great battle, it will be one that I hope would challenging for the both of us."

"Thanks, I better get going. I got a lot to do before I can go. See you later Koga." Ray said, walking to the stairs.

There's definitely something special about him." Koga thought to himself as he watched Ray from the roof, making his way home.

Ray walked the streets, glancing at the trainers eating lunch with there pokemon. Pokemon of all types were eating with their trainers, including fire types, dark, flying, poison, and a few dragon types enjoying being with their trainers. The city had grown a lot since the Safari Zone opened. Many cafes, hotels, and shops of all kinds lined the streets, all catering to trainers and tourists alike. While passing a small café, he heard three guys talking about fishing when a voice called out to him from behind.

"There you are Ray! I have been looking for you."

"Hmm, oh hello Office Jenny." Ray said as he turned around to greet the teal haired police woman, noticing the absence of her normal cheerfulness. "What's wrong?" Ray asked with worry.

"Oh, nothing." she replied, forcing a smile. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

The two walked in silence for nearly ten minutes, passing a small park with a family enjoying a small picnic. A pained look flashed across the young officers face. Ray noticed this and decided to break the uneasy silence between them.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he asked, causing Jenny to jump. "You are usually talking my ear off about your family, or how some trainer thought breaking into the Safari Zone would be easy. Even growlithe has been quiet. Now tell me what's wrong. Did my sister get crushed by a snorlax or something?"

"No, not now." she said, thinking of a way to tell him. "When you get home, you will find out."

"Is my dad is home already?" Ray asked cheerfully as they neared his home.

"Ray, try to be strong for your mother." Jenny said weakly once they reached their destination. "You need to be stronger now than you have been before."

Ray walked the path up to his house. Everything seemed quiet and still. He heard quiet sobbing once he reached the door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and entered his home, finding his mother crying on the stairs.

"Oh, honey come here!" his mother said and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Mom what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Daddy died."

* * *

The next couple of days past like a haze for Ray. The gym leaders of Kanto, the Elite Four, Baoba, Professor Oak, even the president of Silph Company was at the funeral. Ray wandered around, people were seeking him out to shake his hand and give their condolences. A rather large group of businessmen were shaking his hand when a kind old man rescued him from the group.

"I must apologize for my associates." The old man said. "They looked up to your father, we all did. His talent will be missed. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ja..."

"James Haymich, president of Silph Company." Ray interrupted, catching the Silph Co. president off-guard.

"Well, you certainly are well-informed. I take it that you know that your father worked for me with the..."

"With the goal to improve pokéball technology with the ultimate goal of making a ball that would capture without fail." Ray finished.

"Well, I'm impressed. You seem far more informed than most of my employees. Your father spoke highly of you, said that you're a genius like no other." James stated with a smirk.

"Well, not really." Ray said scratching the back of his head. "I was going to help him by testing his prototypes in the field and give feedback on them once I was a trainer, but now, I don't know what to do."

"Do what you want to do. Listen to your heart and you will find the answer. If you have half the brain your father said you had, there's a research lab back at headquarters with your name on it." James said with kind smile.

"Thanks but, I don't know what I want to do now."

"You don't want to be a trainer?"

"Not really, I really want to be a ranger more than a trainer."

"Hmm, well what ever you do in your life make sure you give it your all." James said as he left.

Ray thought about what he was told as he wandered around. After about thirty minutes, an idea formed in his mind and he went in search of Baoba. He went outside to search and found him sitting on a bench, far from the crowd with Chrissy, his father's dragonair. As he neared them, the dragon pokémon lifted her head.

"Hello Chrissy, Baoba." Ray greeted them

"Oh, hello there Ray" Baoba gently said as Ray sat next to him. "I wondered when I was going to see you. There's something I have to ask you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well, it's about Chrissy here. It seems that your father left her in your care now." He stated, pulling out a green pokeball and handing it to Ray.

"Wow, but it's not really up to me though, it's up to her." Ray said as he turned to her holding out the pokéball. "Well girl, do you want to stay with me or to return to the wild?"

Chrissy made her way over to him and looked at the pokéball with tears formed in her eyes. She looked to the sky and let out a cry.

"Well, if that's what you want then." Ray solemnly said, opening the pokéball and snapping the crystal inside, releasing her into the wild. "Take care girl."

Chrissy gave one last soft cry before she took off into the sky, leaving behind a blue gem. Ray picked it up and stared at it for a while. His trance was broken when Baoba quietly coughed.

"Looks like she left you a final gift there. That was a very mature choice you made. You are well on your way to becoming a first-class trainer, if you keep acting like that." Baoba stated.

"That's what everyone's been saying." Ray quickly replied ask he walked away leaving Baoba.

Ray walked though the crowds half halfheartedly listening to them as he passed. It wasn't until he heard his name called out by Professor Oak that he stopped his wandering.

"Ah Ray, I have been looking for you." Prof. Oak said as he lead Ray away from the crowd. "Now I know this isn't the most appropriate place to discuss this, but I understand if you want to delay the start of your pokémon adventure."

"Well Professor, to be honest with you, I can't leave my mom like this." Ray looked towards his mother, sitting on a bench crying with his sister next to her, comforting her. "The thing is, I've never really wanted to be a trainer. I want to help pokemon. I kinda want to be a ranger instead of a trainer, you know."

"Hmm, well I can't say in not disappointed, but if that is what you want then so be it. My offer will still stand if you should ever change your mind." Oak told Ray with a slight sadness in his voice. He looked toward Ray's mother and then whispered in a low voice, "So, how are you going to tell her?"

"I have no idea." Ray admitted

* * *

Two days after the funeral, Ray was running through the city with tears in his eyes. He kept to the alleys and back streets to avoid the crowds. After ten minutes of running, he reached his destination, a small hole at the bottom of a border fence to the Safari Zone. He crawled through the hole and made his way to a small hill overlooking a pond. He suddenly stopped once he noticed the warden on the hill. He started to sneak away when Baoba called out to him.

"Don't be shy boy. If I didn't want you sneaking in here, I would have blocked off the hole a long time ago." Boabo said turning to Ray. "Had a fight with your mother did you?"

"How did you know?" Ray questioned.

"Ha, half the city heard it. I don't blame you. When your parents were dating, they would often get into a fight and your father would come here to think and cool off."

"Really? He came here a lot?" Ray asked, looking out over the lake.

"Yeah, he even proposed to your mother in this spot." Boabo remember with a chuckle.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Chrissy, back when she was a dratini, saw him do that and was so happy she decided to join them. She would leave those two alone until he caught her. No matter what happens in life, make sure you do what makes you happy. If you don't want to be a trainer, then don't. It's your life, your destiny. You make the calls." Boabo finished as he handed Ray a green pokeball. He turned to leave Ray to his thoughts.

Once Ray was sure that Boaba was gone, he sat down and started to silently weep. A chansey came up to him and tried to comfort him. After a while, he calmed down and looked out on the lake to see a dratini playing with a magikarp.

"Chan?"

"I feel better now girl, thanks. I just feel lonely now that's all."

"Chan?"

The chansey looked around and then ran off into the fields and out of sight, leaving Ray alone. He continued to look at the lake for about ten minutes when the chansey returned with a confused looking cubone. After she set the cubone down, she ran back into the fields to leave them alone.

"Cu?" The cubone made it's cry in a confused manner.

"Ah, well that was odd." Ray agreed with the pokemon. He turned to the pokémon and heard it's stomach grow. "Hungry? Wait here for a moment."

"Bone?"

"Here you go." Ray said, placing a few berries infront of it.

The cubone ate the berries silently and they both sat in silence, until the sun started to set. As Ray got up to leave, the cubone jumped on him and searched his pockets. Cubone found his prize and got down, revealing the green pokéball. He looked at Ray and tapped the center button before disappearing into the device. Still stunned on what happened, Ray picked up the ball and silently walked to the main gate of the park. He was still in his trance as he walked through the the doors of the main entrance when a female worker snapped him out of it.

"So, finally using the door huh?" she asked.

"Err, sorry." Ray said quietly, handing the green ball to her.

"It's ok. If the boss didn't want you here, we would have fixed it by now." she said with a smile while transferring the pokemon to a normal pokéball before handing the ball to Ray. "Here you go, a male cubone. You want to give him a name?"

"Well, it's really up to him." Ray stated taking the pokéball from her. The ball suddenly opened and the cubone emerged, looking frighted. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to go back in there if you don't want to."

"Bone, bone!" it gave a cheerful cry.

"I can see you will take good care of him." she said watching them.

"Yeah, I will. So, do you want a name cubone?" Ray asked, thinking quickly. "How about Jarvic? Does that sound good?"

"Bone!" the pokémon cried, nodding it's skull-covered head.

"Alright, let's go Jarvic. Time to meet my mom." Ray said as the pair left the building. As they left they ran into Boabo.

"Well now, a cubone? That's an interesting choice." Boabo said while looking at Jarvic.

"His name is Jarvic, and he chose to come with me."

"Well that is great, but I have a feeling you want to ask me something."

"Yeah well, I really don't want to be a trainer, so I was wondering, do you have an opening here at the Safari Zone? If so, can I learn to become a ranger?" Ray asked hopefully looking at the old man.

"Hmm..." Boabo pondered as he stood up. "There is one, if you're sure you want it."

"Yes, it's what I want."

"Then so be it. Welcome to the Safari Zone my lad." Boabo said proudly. "That goes for you too Jarvic, you two need to work together to help maintain this park. I have my first task for you two."

"Right, we're ready, tell us what it is. We can handle it no matter what it is!" Ray said proudly with Jarvic at his side.

"Go tell your mother that you are working for me." Boabo said with a smile.

"Oh shit."

* * *

AN: Yeah so if you took the time to read it thanks. This is just the background info and the rest of the story will follow the games with some other stuff added from the show and manga. If this story gets reviewed I would be happy so please do so. Thanks to The Constitutionalist for being my Beta. Remember you can't unread it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so now that my ass is covered here is the story.

**Chapter 2: Six Years Later**

"Why the the fuck am I riding in the trailer? Well, at least it's been a smooth ride so far." Ray said to himself as he looked around. It was dark, loud, and not the most comfortable place to be. He leaned back on the box he was sitting on and sighed. As if on queue, the truck hit a pothole causing him to be thrown on the floor. The truck suddenly stops as he tries to get up and a box of books fell on top of him.

"Fucking hell." Ray exclaimed as the movers opened the back of the truck.

"Ha, sorry about that kid." one of the movers apologized, watching him get up. "We forgot you where back there."

"Yeah well, it wasn't my idea to ride back here." he said as he exited the back of the truck.

"Well, this is it. Littleroot Town." Ray's mother said reminiscing, walking up to him "Cozy isn't it?"

"Sure, I guess. Where did Jarvic go?"

"Oh, he already went inside." she answered as a pair of vigoroth rushed passed, carrying boxes. "Wow the mover's pokemon sure do work fast, they already took your stuff inside."

"Yeah, so um, why did I have to ride in the back of the truck?" Ray questioned, slightly agitated, but not enough to show that he was.

"To make sure nothing fell or got broken of course." she answered with a smile.

"Sure, ok then." Ray said as he turned to enter the house. "I'm just going to put my stuff away."

"Ah Littleroot." she said to herself. "Its like I've never left."

Ray made his way up to his new room. As he entered, he noticed that Jarvic had already unpacked all of his stuff and was finishing putting his books on the shelf.

"Well, it looks like she final won." he said as he sat on his bed.

"Cu?" Jarivc asked as he placed the final book in its place.

"This is Hoenn. The ranger qualifications are different and we don't know the region."

"Bone?"

"The easiest way for us to learn the land and get the gym leader's approval is to take the league challenge." Ray explained.

"Bo."

"Lunch is in half an hour boys!" his mother shouted up the stairs.

As he got up, he noticed that his clock wasn't set to the proper time. As he was setting it, he saw that he had an email waiting of him from Professor Oak. As he was reading the lab reports about the many Pokémon in the labs care, a small notice caught his eye. It was about the Pokédex holders and how the latest update from Crystal put her count up to nearly 400 different Pokémon. At the end of the email was a small note for him saying to visit Professor Birch to pick up a package once the move was finished.

"Lunch is ready." his mother called from downstairs.

Ray immediately got up from his computer and headed downstairs to get some lunch.

"Sorry, it's just hotdogs and mac and cheese." his mother said once he reached the table.

"What? No filet mignon or caviar? I'm insulted." Ray joked.

"Smart-ass." she quipped.

"Love you to mother."

"So there was an news report with a interview with my brother at his Pokémon gym..." she began before being interrupted.

"Look, you have been trying for the past six years to try to get me to go and challenge the league." Ray said hotly as he placed his plate in the sink. "I give you the money to buy this house, you make me move with you to a region that has different ranger requirements, and your brother is a gym leader here. What makes you think after six years that I'm going to break down and go challenge the league?"

"First, thank you for the house. Second, I am your mother and you will do as I tell you. Thirdly, if you looked at the requirements you would see that you only need the approval of four of the gym leaders." His mother said loudly.

"Yes, I only need four of them, but I'm in a new region with Pokémon I have never even seen. I don't know any of the weather patterns or any of the terrain. The easiest way for me to learn all that would be to challenge all the gyms."

"You are too smart for your own good, you know that right?" she joked as she calmed down. "So, is this you breaking down and finally taking the challenge?" her tone having turned serious.

"No, this is me trapped like with Silph Co."

"I still don't get it. What did they make you do?"

"Never ask me that again." Ray said coldly as he went to the door and grabbed his hat. "I need to go see Professor Birch now. Tell Jarvic to find me once he wakes up."

"Um, where is he anyway?" his mother asked with a questioning expression.

"Sleeping on top of the refrigerator." he answered flatly.

As Ray stepped out of the house, he looked around. Littleroot was a small town with nothing but the Pokémon lab and a handful of houses, most belonging to the support staff at the lab. Ray stepped out onto the road heading towards the lab. It was a quiet afternoon with few people walking about. As he neared the large building, a pair of young trainers came running out of the lab to toward him.

"Hey you! Lets battle!" one of the kids exclaimed as he pulled out a Pokéball. "Once trainers make eye contact they must battle. It's the rules."

"First off, I'm not a trainer." Ray explained.

"What!? You look like one. Are you sure you're not a trainer?"

"Do you see any Pokéballs on my belt?" Ray continued, starting to get annoyed "Secondly, you don't always have to battle. It's really more of a guideline really."

"Oh."

"I will give you a piece of advice that you will probably ignore until you get older."

"Ok, what is it?" the boy asked.

"The best battles will find you."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I'm out of here creep." he said before running to catch up to his friend.

"Moron." Ray muttered under the breath as the continued his way to the lab.

As Ray arrived at the lab, he entered through an set of double-doors and he proceeded to look around in order to find the professor. The lab was cluttered with stacks of books and filing cabinets overflowing with notes and reports. Many pieces of lab equipment where spewing readouts and other feedback at an alarming rate. After ten minutes of navigating through the piles of paper, he found a lone lab assistant reading a report.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked the man, startling him from his task.

"Hmm? Oh yes can I help you?"

"I'm looking for professor Birch. He has a package for me from Professor Oak."

"Sorry, he didn't tell me about any package so I can't help you there. The professor himself though is at the outskirts of town doing fieldwork. Either that, or he is at his home." the assistant explained.

"Okay, thanks."

"I would check to see if he is at home first."

"Will do." Ray responded while turning towards the exit. "One last thing before I leave."

"Sure what is on your mind?"

"How the hell do you find anything in here?" Ray questioned.

"Oh." The lab assistant chuckled. "Look on the ceiling. I put colored panels up there to help me find the different reports I need."

"Well, that's very clever." Ray said impressed while looking at the tiles. "Um, one last thing. Where is his house located?"

"Ah, you must be the one who just moved here. His house is next door to yours on the right."

"Okay, thanks again."

As Ray made his way to the professors home, he looked at the surrounding woods. Thick dense trees bordered the town cutting it off from the rest of the area. A good place to have lab, nice and quiet. Once he got closer to the trees, he noticed the telltale marks of bug Pokémon and trails through the overgrowth that scavenger Pokémon use.

"Well, at least it will be easy to track him if he isn't here." Ray muttered to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello there." a woman said as she let him into the house. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for the professor and the assistant at the lab said to check here first." he explained.

"Oh, sorry he left about an hour ago. Hey you're Carol's boy aren't you?"

"Uh, yes. You know my mother?"

"Yeah, she grew up here in Littleroot. She never told you that?"

"No, she doesn't really talk about when she was younger."

"Oh, anyway you might want to upstairs to see if my daughter May is in her room. She would know where my husband is. Her room is up the stairs and the second door on the left."

"Okay thanks, but don't you think it would be a bit weird for me to go to her room? She never met me before." Ray asked when he got to the stairs.

"No, not at all. She would be very excited to meet someone new. You will be fine."

"Okay then." Ray said climbing the stairs to May's room.

As he made his way to her room, he found that it was empty. He looked around the pink and purple room and saw that it was just as cluttered as the lab was. The one thing that caught his eye was a dirty Pokéball on the floor. He walked in and picked it up, cleaning it of residue and he made sure that it was in working order. As he was doing so, the faint smell of her perfume reached his nose. He place the now-clean ball on her desk and picked up the perfume bottle and sniffed. He didn't really care for the smell afterwards and placed the bottle of perfume back on her desk and went back downstairs.

"Was she there?" May's mother asked.

"No, does she wear that perfume out in the field when she is helping at the lab?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Cherry rose sunrise I think it is why?"

"It has vileplume pheromones in it. It could be making the data that she collects skewed."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well for one it attracts Pokémon to her. She could be bringing Pokémon out of there normal habitat. Is this the professor?" he asked pointing to a picture on the wall.

"Oh my, I didn't think that a simple perfume can do that, and yes that is him." she replied.

"Well, that perfume and do more than that. It will make tracking him down easier."

"Why do you think that?" she asked looking at the picture as well.

"Well, he is over six feet tall, my guess is six foot six inches. About 250 pounds, and I take it that he wears shorts and sandals most of the time right?"

"Yes, he does." she answered, slightly stunned.

"Well, he isn't going to go deep in the woods in that. So he will be in the outskirts of the town, or up north following the road out of the town. His size will leave a good trail to follow if he does go into the woods so I think I can easily find him."

"Well, I think so. Oh wait, you're going out in the woods to look for him now?" She asked pulling out a Pokéball. "It's dangerous to go alone, take this." she held her hand out with the Pokéball.

"No thanks, I have a Pokémon already. I'm going to search north of here now. Bye."

"Good luck, and tell him he has a wife at home that needs some attention too." she said as Ray left the house.

Once Ray left the house, he looked near the edge of town and found a set of foot prints in the soft dirt. He followed them toward the road leading out of town, before he noticed a second set of tracks. He bent down to get a closer look and found that a Pokémon was following them as well. As he continued following, them he saw a little girl at the edge of town.

"Um, hi." the girl said in a small voice. "There are scary Pokémon ahead. I can hear it's cries! Could you go see what's happening for me?"

"Sure. I was heading that way anyway."

As Ray continued walking, he heard the cries the girl was talking about. He picked up the pace and found a brown bag on the ground. Inside the bag, Ray found research papers and three Pokéballs. He picked up the bag with the contents inside and he continued to follow the cries until he found the source. A rather angry zigzagoon was chasing Professor Birch around in a clearing.

"Hey you, help me!" Birch shouted as he was being chased up a tree. "Use a Pokémon from my bag please!"

Alright, lets do this!" Ray exclaimed, grabbing a Pokéball from the bag. "Go!" he threw the ball and it released the randomly chosen Pokémon from the three in the bag.

"Mudkip!" it exclaimed, it turned out to be the region's starting water Pokémon.

"Alright then, use tackle." Ray ordered.

"Kip!" The mudkip replied before charging at the zigzagoon, missing it by a great deal and slamming right into a tree.

"Well, that was, interesting." Ray said, deadpanning, before pulling out a pea-sized black orb and throwing it on the ground, causing a large flash of light.

"Zig!" the Pokémon cried, running into the woods due to the flash.

"Wow, that thing was bright." Birch said climbing out of the tree. "Why didn't you just use mudkip?"

"I did, although he's licking a tree." Ray said pointing at the mudkip who was licking the tree like no tomorrow.

"Well, he is nice at heart. So who are you and what was that thing anyway?" the professor asked, curious of the flash-emitting device.

"It was a flash pellet. It's used to help move Pokémon herds. You ever try to get a herd of tauros to move?" Ray explained, handing Birch his bag. "I'm Ray. Professor Oak said you had a package for me?"

"Hmm, oh yes, now I remember. Welcome to Littleroot. Sam sent it to me and I got it last night. Come on back to the lab with me and I will find it for you." Birch said starting down the path back to town.

"Uh, professor, are you forgetting something?" Ray said, deadpanning once again.

"Um, am I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mudkip." Ray said, pointing to the water Pokémon, still licking the tree.

"Oh, right." Birch scratched the back of his head, recalling the Pokémon into it's ball. "Okay, now we can go."

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading part two. Thanks to The Constitutionalist for being my beta. I will try to have a chapter a week but if it goes longer than that so be it. Thanks for all that review and like I said this will mostly follow the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so now that my ass is covered here is the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oldale Town **

"So you're the one Oak told me about." Birch said as they walked into town. "He said you have real talent in the lab. Always thinking up things that make being a trainer easier."

"No, I don't make stuff like that." Ray said in a deadpan tone.

"What about that flash producing pellet you just used?"

"Didn't make it for trainers. I used it to move large groups of pokémon without needing many other pokémon or people to do the same task."

"Oh, but still it could be marketed to trainers. Think about it, using one of those in a cave drive off all the zubats would be helpful."

"Yes, but drive them away and you change the ecosystem. You should know this Professor. You drive them away, the insect population increases. The insects eat the plants and then you have the pokémon that rely on the plants being driven out. Its too risky. Would do it for the rangers though but they have no need for it."

"Well, I never thought of that." Birch said as they neared the homes in Littleroot.

"Yeah well, not many people do. They all want the best. Take pokéballs for example, a ball that never fails would be very harmful to the population. Look at what happened to the starter pokemon for each region." Ray said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, they are extremely rare in the wild now, but there is hatchery for them now." Birch replied "Now that is cool, a cubone!"

"Hmm?" Ray looked over and noticed Jarvic leaving his home. "There you are! About time you lazy shit."

"Bone" Jarvic replied with a hand gesture.

"Now that's just wrong."

Once they reached the lab and navigated through the piles of papers, they made it to Birch's office. Just like the lab, it was cluttered and disorganized. Birch pulled the pokéballs from his bag and then added them to the rack before placing one on his desk.

"Well Ray." Birch said as he sat down. "The way you handled yourself earlier, I can see what Oak was talking about."

"Let me guess, he is still trying to get me to become a trainer?"

"Ha, yeah. Oak is stubborn like that. He said he hasn't seen talent like yours in a long time." Birch said as he leaned back. "I have to agree with him. Say why don't you keep that mudkip."

"No, you can keep it."

"Why? Don't you like mudkips?"

"Well for one I have Jarvic here, and your mudkip is about to lick a power outlet." Ray deadpanned, pointing to the pokémon in question.

"What!" Birch yelled as he heard a loud crack and saw mudkip go flying into a stack of papers.

"Yeah..." Ray said picking up the fried pokemon and placing it on the desk. "He will be fine but, he is your problem not mine. Now Oak said something about a package?"

"Oh, that's right, I just have to find it. "Birch said looking around the mess filled office. "Ah well, how about you go and get my daughter from the field and I should have found it by then."

"Yeah, sure." Ray said while poking the mudkip. "Her name is May right?"

"Yes, she went up north to Oldale Town. Please take the mudkip."

"Nope." Ray said as he left Birch's office. Once he closed the door, he looked around the lab and noticed that all the stacks of papers where gone and all the machines where running smoothly.

"Ah, you must be the cubone's trainer." The lab assistant said walking up to Ray. "He did all of this in less than 5 minutes."

"Yeah well, he hates a messy lab. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, in the back." He said, leading Ray to the back of the lab.

"What the fuck is that?" Ray said once he saw a large plant-like pokemon on a desk.

"Oh that's Gus, my cradily."

"I take it that's a prehistoric pokémon?" Rays asked walking closer to it.

"Yes, oddly I didn't find him as a fossil."

"Really?" Ray said as he began to examine the pokemon. "This guy is really cool. He's like some sort of badass plant thing."

"Yeah, when I found him he was a living breathing pokemon. Not evolved of course, but alive. He was on the beach near the entrance to Petalburg woods. I saw that he was sick and took him in."

"Wow, that is pretty cool. I love prehistoric pokemon. Just look at him." Ray said as he examines the cradily. He then looks over to find Jarvic on the copier pressing the buttons. "Jarvic you better not be making copies of your ass again."

"Bone." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Anyway this guy is badass." Ray said turning his back to the cradily. Once he did, a vine snatched his hat off of his head. "Hey! Not cool!"

"Cra." He said as he ate the hat.

"Um... I think he wants food." Ray said to the assistant. "You get off easy this time but don't do that again."

"Sorry about your hat." the lab assistant apologized.

"It's okay, I have plenty. Let's go Jarvic."

"Bo" He said leaving the lab with Ray.

* * *

"Oh, you're back early. Did you get the package?" His mother asked as they entered the house. "What happened to your hat?"

"Eaten again, going to grab a new one."

"Oh you're going with the cowboy hat?" She asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm heading up to Oldale, you need anything?"

"Yes, here." She said pulling out a list and handing it to Ray.

"Um... right I meant from the store, not pokémon." Ray said looking at the list.

"Well, since you are starting your little journey through Hoenn, I thought you could get me a few pokemon to keep me company."

"Skitty, mudkip, aron. You want a mudkip?" Ray said with a smirk. "I can get you one if you really want a mudkip."

"Yes, I want one. If you can get me the ones on my list I would be very grateful."

"Sure, but I'm starting tomorrow. I'm going to go find Birch's daughter now."

"Well, fine then, I will find something for dinner." She said as Ray left the house.

As the pair walked down route 101, they noticed only a few trainers out, either training or relaxing with their pokemon. Once they entered Oldale Town, they saw that it was a fairly small community that offers little, just a Pokémon Center and Mart.

"Um... I don't know what she looks like." Ray said looking around. "Lets go check the Pokémon Center. Maybe someone in there knows her."

"Cu." Jarvic said following Ray into the building.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as they passed through the entrance.

"I'm looking for May Birch."

"Oh, she went north of the town near the shoreline."

"Thanks." Ray said leaving the Pokémon Center.

As they walked north, they spotted a guy on the ground with a sketchbook. Once they got close, the man jumped up and approached them.

"Hey, hey be careful. I found footprints of a rare pokemon. They may even be from a legendary one!" He said as he bent down to continue etching. "Wow, what if I'm the first one ever to see this kind of pokemon! I will be famous!"

"Um... dude, pokemon don't wear shoes." Ray said looking at the print.

"No! It's a pokemon. I'm sure of it."

"Whatever man." Ray said standing up.

"If he wanted to see a true legendary pokemon he only had to look up." A female voice said next to Ray.

"What the hell is that!" Ray said looking up to a large serpent-like creature flying in the sky.

"That is Rayquaza. He is off to Sky Pillar to rest."

"Really?" Ray asked, turning to look at the girl. She was wearing a green blouse with a white skirt. Her red hair was in an odd style but her eyes are what caught his attention.

"Yes, he is old and tired. Soon he will die and another one will be born to take his place."

"Hmm, that's kinda sad when you think about it." Ray solemnly spoke, looking back at Rayquaza in the distance.

"Yes, but that's the balance. Only one can be in the wild. Any more and balance is gone and then unimaginable destruction happens." She said in a sad tone.

"It is. Who are you?" Ray asked turning to her and finding that she was gone. He looked around but there was no sign of her. The only thing there was a small crystal orb with white energy swirling inside of it.

"Jarvic, what do you make of it?" He asked, kneeling down to look at it.

"Bone cu bo."

"Hmm... a dragon type? Must have been a psychic type as well." Ray said picking up the orb. "Never heard of a pokémon with that typing before. You know I think I have seen one of these before."

"Bo?"

"Let's worry about it later. Right now we need to get May."

They continued their way north to find that the route was clear of trainers with only a lone person in the grass. As they got closer Ray smelled to same cherry sent from Mays room. Once they where behind her, they saw that she was gathering the equipment she took with her. After ten minutes of waiting for her to finish, they decided to make their presence known. Ray pulled out a small white pellet and looked at Jarvic. Jarvic shook his head and motioned with his hand. Ray smiled and pulled out a blue one and smirked. He watched as Jarvic backed away before he tossed it at May's feet.

"Holy hell, that's cold!" She yelled as she is covered in a fine layer of frost.

"Well, is about time you moved." Ray said with a chuckle. "If you where there any longer, moss would have started to grow on you."

"Listen asshole, who do you think you are. I'm in the middle of important research here." May said hotly as she stood up. "Wait, you're Ray right?"

"Yeah." He said giving her a lookover. She was wearing a red vest with a black shirt, tight black jeans and black boots with red laces.

"My mom said you were looking of me earlier." She said noticing him looking her over. "Find anything, interesting in my room?"

"No, just that it's more cluttered than the lab, and the pokéball was in need of maintenance. Also, the illegal perfume was a nice touch."

"Hey, it isn't illegal in Hoenn!" She exclaimed as she noticed Jarvic. "Wow, where did you find a cubone?"

"I'm from Kanto. He came with me when I moved here."

"Hey, lets have a battle. I will give you a taste of what its like to be a trainer." She said.

"You're not a trainer. You're a lab assistant."

"If you win I will do anything you ask me to. And I mean anything." She giggled. "However if I win you must do what I ask you to do."

"Well, a quick battle couldn't hurt."

"Who said anything about it being quick? I'm sure we can go for a long, long time." She finished with a smile.

"Lets do this Jarvic." He spoke with some enthusiasm, not gaining a response. "Jarvic? Where are you?" He said, looking around to find him in a tree. "Dude we have a pokémon battle going on here, so would you kindly get the fuck out of the tree. I don't want a repeat of what happened with the nidoking."

"Bo." Jarvic said as got down from the tree laughing.

"Right, lets go treecko!" She exclaimed as a green pokemon was released. "Now go easy on the little guy Treecko. It looks like this is his first time."

"Jarvic, be quick."

"Bone." Jarvic said rushing the other pokemon with great speed.

"Treecko use-" She said but it was too late. Jarvic smashed the gecko pokémon into the air and jumped to follow up with a downward swing causing treecko to leave a good size crater in the ground.

"Looks like your treecko needs to be faster."

"Um... yeah." She said, returning her unconscious pokémon. "That was a good fight, rest now friend."

"So, you ready to head back to the lab now?"

"Well, if I remember right, you get to ask me to do anything you want." She said walking up to Ray. "Now don't make me do anything too-"

"We are not alone." Ray said hearing a group of voices nearby.

"Come on guys, I heard a battle. I wanna see how it ends." A little boy said with 3 others agreeing with him. As they got closer they noticed that the battle was over and whined about not being able to see it.

"Whoa what kind of pokemon is that?" One of the boys asked, pointing at Jarvic.

"He's a cubone from Kanto." Ray said walking over to them. "Hey, you're the kid that got his starter earlier."

"Yup." The boy said looking at Jarvic. "Hey, you're the creep that was near the lab. I thought you said you weren't a trainer?"

"He isn't a trainer." May said. "You don't need to be a trainer to have a pokemon."

"Yeah, but the battle sounded like a good one." The boy said looking back at Jarvic.

"Well, like I said before, the best battles find you."

"Oh, you saying that I was good?" May teased.

"No, my first battle was more exciting."

"Oh, I wasn't your first?" May said in a mocking tone. "Seeing how fast it was, I thought it was."

"I bet a lot of guys had their first with you."

"Okay, you two are getting creepy." The boy said.

"Right, Jarvic we need to go now." Ray said.

"Cu." He said as he followed the pair back to Littleroot.

"So, you going to tell me what you want me to do?" May said as they passed though Oldale.

"You like to move fast don't you?"

"Well, it's not like there are a lot of guys around. All that have is Treecko to have fun with." May said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah, right."

"I have slept with him before." May said defensively. "I liked it a lot."

"Okay, your treecko is female and she didn't fight like she was protecting her mate." Ray said in a flat tone.

"Oh, so that's why your cubone is so strong. He's protecting his mate." May said with a wink.

"Bo!" Jarvic said throwing his club at May.

"No. Jarvic and I worked in Kanto's Safari Zone for six years." Ray explained, "Spend six years running from angry beedrills, ryhorns, and scythers. Moving herds of kangaskans and tauros that spook easy. You either have to outrun them or put them down fast. If you don't you get hurt."

"Wow, never thought of that. So, what do you want me to do? We are alone in the thick, dark woods." May asked with devilish smile as they neared Littleroot. Ray just chuckled and kept walking.

"Hey, most guys would have made a move already." She said a bit hurt.

"Oh, really now? I thought that there weren't a lot of guys around."

"Well, there was this one time in Petalbug, but why aren't you making a move?"

"Well, for one we are at the lab already."

"Oh, well this isn't over." May said entering the lab.

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading. Thanks to The Constitutionalist for being my beta. Please be kind and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so now that my ass is covered here is the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: It Begins**

"Wow. I barely recognize the place." May said as she walked into the lab.

"Yeah, Jarvic kinda cleaned the lab earlier." Ray said as he followed her in.

"Just look at this place." She said looking around. "There is so much space."

"Just like your head." Ray said as Jarvic chuckled.

"You little, oh hi dad." May said as she saw her father. "Here are the notes on Route 103."

"Ah, thanks May." Birch said taking the files. "So Ray, I found your package, just let me put these files in my office and I will grab it."

"So Ray, think of what you want yet?" May teased.

"How the fuck did Gus get on the ceiling?" Ray said looking up.

"Huh? Gus, how many times do I have to tell you?" The lab assistant said to the cradily. "No crawling on the ceiling."

"Cra."

"Get down from there now!"

"Gus, stop staring at my hat." Ray said as the cradily climbed down.

"Right. Here you go Ray." Birch said as he handed the box to him. "Um... Oak said we should back up after giving it to you. Why?"

"Well, if what I think is in here, I kinda broke three of his ribs when he tried to give me one before." Ray said as he opened the box.

"And what would that be?" May asked taking a few steps back.

"A pokédex?" Ray asked quietly as he took the black device out of the box.

"So, wait." May said looking at the pokédex. "You broke his ribs once when he tried to give you one before. Why?"

"He has tried to make me be a trainer for six years. I got tired of it and I kinda punched him a little harder than I wanted to."

"That looks like the original model that Sam designed." Birch said getting a closer look at it.

"Yeah, it does." Ray said opening it.

"Greetings to you Raymond. I am Omega." The device chimed.

"That's an odd pokédex." May said getting a closer look at it.

"Voice pattern not recognized. Shutting down."

"Hmm... it looks like he used my mods in building this one." Ray said examining the device.

"I was built by Samuel Oak using all of the modifications that you have designed over the years. All security programs are operational. All memory and wireless additions have been incorporated into this platform. All pokéball, pellet, and equipment schematics are loaded and protected in my archives. The holodesign table has also been loaded and optimized for this platform."

"How many others are there like you?" Ray asked.

"None, out of the nineteen prototypes, I am the only one that came online. I have been given the model number, Handy 505 Omega. I am ready to serve you."

"Wait a minute." May said. "Let me get this straight. You worked on a pokémon reserve for six years, helped design a pokédex, made pokéballs and other tech that would take years to develop. Why are you not working at a research lab?"

"I don't like being in a lab." Ray explained "Its too far from the real world. Its easy to forget the effects of something you are making can have on the world. Omega, you said you have all of my pokéball designs right?"

"That is correct."

"What about MBA1429O?"

"The file is in an tamper file set for deletion, should anyone unregistered attempted to access it."

"Good." Ray said relieved. "Who has access to you?"

"Samuel Oak, the Joys, the Jennys, all the nurse chansey, all the officer growlithe_,_ yourself, and Jarvic."

"Add Professor Birch and May birch to the list."

"Please pass me to them in that order."

"Here you go Professor" Ray said handing him the device. "Is that mudkip still alive?"

"Hmm... oh yes, he is." Birch said with a hopeful smile followed by a loud zap and a thud from the back room. "Maybe... If you want him he is yours, his pokéball is in the back."

"Thanks..." Ray said, slightly deadpanning as he walked to the back room. He looked around to find the mudkip slightly singed and smoking. Ray grabbed it's pokéball and returned it while shaking his head.

"Well then Ray, I guess you will need these." Birch said when Ray returned, handing him five pokéballs.

"Hey, why does Jarvic have access to your pokedex?" May asked as she handed him the device back.

"Let me show you." He said looking around. "Where is he?"

"Cubone!" Jarvic said as he zipped by riding on Gus.

"You know for a plant, that guy moves pretty fast." Ray said as Jarvic walked over to him. "Here you go man. See if it works." he held out the device to Jarvic.

"Cu." Jarvic said taking the pokedex and opening it. "Cubone."

"Voice pattern recognized. Program now running." the pokedex chimed.

"So, does this thing work finally?" Jarvic asked

"Yes, it does." Ray said with a smirk.

"Sweet. It only took you what? A few hundred tries."

"Wow, it finally works and now you're just going to be an ass about it?"

"Yup, what are friends for. Uh... Birch, your fly is open."

"Oh, whoops..." Birch exclaimed as he zipped himself. "Wait, if you invented a pokémon translator, why hasn't it been mass-produced?"

"Well, right now, it only can translate for Jarvic. The crystals used to power and store the information are rare and expensive." Ray explained. "This pokédex also uses those very same crystals to allow it to be much more useful than just as a guide. That's why it can hold all of my designs and other mods. I think, like around twenty-five normal ones could have been made for the price of mine."

"Wow! Sam must really like you then." Birch said. "To make that fit in there, it almost sounds like you needed a pokémon soul to power it."

"Well, I said he could take items from my storage to help around the lab, so I think that most of my gold is gone." Ray said. "As for the pokémon soul, you're not that far from it."

"Um... say what now?" May said once hearing that statement. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Well, I found an abandoned porygon while I was doing my rounds and took it home. It was in really bad shape, only living for a few days after taking it home. I took it to a Pokémon Center but they couldn't find anything wrong, so I connected it up to my computer to see that it was a bug in its programming. I couldn't do much, but once I got passed the copyright protection, I tried to find the virus, but I wasn't able to find it in time."

"Oh, that's really sad." May said.

"Yeah, well, some of it's programming jumped to my pc and then to the web, so it may still be out there, just chilling on the net. I looked at the codes it left and used them as a base for this pokedex."

"Onward trusty steed!" Jarvic yelled as he zipped by riding on Gus.

"Jarvic, will you stop that." Ray yelled at him.

"You're no fun."

"Cra cra!" Gus exclaimed as he charged Ray.

"No Gus, not my hat! Go way!" Ray shouted as he was chased by the cradily.

"Ha, run bitch." Jarvic yelled as he watched Ray being chased around the lab. "Get away before he ass rapes you."

"Um... don't you think you should help him?" Birch said as he watches the two.

"Ha no, he just wants the hat. He thinks it's cool looking." Jarvic said with a chuckle. "Damn it dude, just give him the hat and let's go. We got shit to do before we leave tomorrow."

"Fine, here enjoy it." Ray said as he threw Gus his hat.

"Cra!" He said as he caught it and put it on.

"Really dude?" Ray said out of breath. "You know what? That looks good on you, just don't eat it. Lets go."

"Right behind you." Jarvic said as the pair left the lab.

"What does Professor Oak see in him?" May asked as she watched the two leave.

"Well, Sam was always a bit odd so I have no idea." Birch said shaking his head as he watched Gus strut around with his new hat.

* * *

"We're back." Ray said as he entered his home.

"Oh good, dinner is almost ready." His mother said.

"Wait! Can this be?" Jarvic said sniffing the air. "Tacos!"

"Hmm... well, I see that you got the translator working."

"Yes, and I got you a mudkip." Ray said pulling out the pokéball. "You're going to have fun with this one."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go and make sure every thing is in my pack and ready to go. Come on Jarvic." Ray said as they went up to his room.

"Right now, lets see if we need anything else in our pack."

"Did you restock the med-packs?" Jarvic asked.

"Yeah, both the human and the pokémon one." Ray said checking the packs.

"How are the berries?"

"Got a good stock on hand. Have more stored in the pc. We need to find a reliable source here though."

"Hmm... that shouldn't be to hard. What about the pellets?"

"I didn't get to make anymore before we left. I used the last flash earlier and only have one more frost pellet."

"Right, what about money?"

"Well, I think we maybe drained on that part."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think Oak used our little gold pile to build the pokedex." Ray said as he checked his pc. "Yup nothing left. I got 3000 on me now so we need to watch what we spend."

"Ok, but shouldn't... wait the tacos are ready!" Jarvic said as he rushed downstairs.

"Well, it looks like I don't have to tell you dinner is ready then." His mom said as she saw him walking down the steps.

"Ha, yeah." Ray said taking a few tacos. "I'm all set to go tomorrow."

"Oh, what time?" his mother asked.

"Early, before daybreak. Want to get to Petalburg before all the young trainers are out."

"Hmm... sounds like a good plan. So, lets take a look at my mudkip." She said releasing it from the pokeball. "Aw... he is so cute. Healthy too."

"Yeah, and very suicidal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is about to lick a power outlet again." he gestured by pointing to the pokémon by an outlet.

"What!?" She said rushing over to him. "Now you can't do that. You could get hurt."

"He did it before in the lab." Jarvic quipped while face-palming.

"Right, I'm done." Ray said placing his plate into the sink. As he walked by the trophy case, something caught his eye. Reaching in, he pulled out a small orb with smoke swirling inside. "Mom, what is this?"

"Oh, that thing? It was a gift a pokémon left for me back when I was younger."

"What kinda pokémon?"

"I don't remember really." She said trying to avoid the question.

"Jarvic, what do you make of it?" Ray asked, handing him the orb.

"Dragon, almost like the one before." he said handing it back.

"Wait, what does he mean the one before?"

"This one." Ray said pulling out an identical orb.

"Oh my, did you get that?" She asked.

"Oldale Town. Now what pokémon gave you yours?"

"I don't know. Make sure you pack condoms." She blurted out trying to change the subject.

"I already have them packed." Ray said putting his mothers orb back.

"Wait, why do you have condoms already young man?"

"They can hold around two liters of water, protect dry fire tinder, can be used to build a sling shot to hunt small game, used as a tourniquet, and if you need to, feed a young or sick pokemon by just poking a hole in it."

"Oh, well that's ok then."

"Yeah, they have other uses just like tampons, emery foam boards, and pantyhose."

"Um... what?"

"Well the nail files are a great blade sharpener, tampons don't care what bloody hole you put them in, and pantyhose can be used for lots of stuff. They stop ticks if you run out of bug spray, pre-filtering water, fishing net, and can be used with the condoms to hold more water."

"Oh, well, it looks like you're well prepared then."

"Yeah, I going to take a shower and get some sleep." Ray said as he went up stairs.

"Yeah, but condoms?" She said quietly.

"Ha, you rather him go bare back." Jarvic said as he was laying in the table.

"Well no, but still. The tampons though?"

"Remember a few years ago when a nidoking stabbed him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he jammed one in to stop the bleeding. The doctors said he would have bled to death if he didn't."

"Well, at least he's prepared." She said followed by a loud zap and a thud. "Oh my."

"Ha, you're going to have fun with him."

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading. Thanks to The Constitutionalist for being my beta. Please be kind and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so now that my ass is covered here is the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Petalburg**

"Honey, time to wake up." Rays mother said as she opened his door. She was surprised to find him not there. She went downstairs to find him at the door. "What? You're going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Well, it's not like I haven't done this kind of thing before." Ray said putting on his leather trench coat.

"You haven't. Here, I have something I want you to give to your uncle." She said as she brought him his pack.

"Fine." Ray asked as he put on his aussie hat.

"It's okay to be afraid."

"Why would I be afraid?" Ray asked coldly as he took his bag.

"There are a lot of dangerous pokémon in this region."

"Yeah well, that's what this is for." Ray said pulling out his machete.

"That's cruel!" His mother exclaimed, looking at the blade. "There are pokemon here that wouldn't be hurt by that."

"Well, I have that covered also." He said while pulling out a revolver.

"What the hell!?" She said angrily as she grabbed the gun out of his hand. "How long have you had this thing?"

"About five years now." He said coldly.

"Boaba would be ashamed of you." She continued. "You are not taking this with you."

"He's the one that suggested that I get one and I will just get a new one."

"God, how did you even get one and please tell me that you never used it."

"You don't want me to answer that." Ray said as he left.

"What took you so long?" Jarvic asked.

"Nothing. We can't go off the trails too far. The magnum is gone." Ray said as they walked to the edge of town.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we make for Petalburg then, wait the plan just changed." Ray said as he saw Birch leaving his house. "Ah, good morning Professor."

"Why hello." Birch said surprised to see Ray. "You don't kid around when you say you are going to start early."

"Yeah. I was wondering, since May helps you around the lab. Would you like for her to come with me so she can take notes on different pokemon then what are around here?"

"Ha! That's a good one." Birch said chuckling. "Most guys just want her to travel with them for other reasons. Really though, it's up to her if she wants to go with someone. If she does, she can use the labs spare pokedex."

"Right then, should I just go and wake her up and ask, or should I wait?"

"Ha! No just go in and ask." Birch said. "Hey, I know she can look after herself but as long as she is with you, keep an eye on her. Okay?

"Sure." Ray said with a smile "As long as she is with me, I will keep a watch on her."

"Good, now I've got field work to do!" Birch said as he charged in to the woods.

"Dude, you are not thinking about taking her with us are you?" Jarvic said as they walked to May's home.

"Yeah, I can think of a few ways she could be useful."

"Dude stop thinking with your dick and think about it. Use your head."

"Yeah, that's rich coming from you." Ray said "You were in a tree getting a club back for that female cubone when I was being gored by a nidoking."

"She can't tell what gender a pokemon is. She can't even tell is something is behind her." Jarvic said ignoring Rays comment. "She doesn't even know how to-"

"That's enough." Ray said annoyed. "Look, we travel with her for a few days and if we don't like it, we get rid of her."

"How? We promised to look after her."

"Yeah, I said I would as long as she is with us." Ray said with a smile.

"Oh... I get it now."

"Here, hold the bag." Ray said handing him the bag as he entered the house.

"Did you forget something dear?" Birches wife said as she heard the door open. "Oh... Ray how are you this morning?"

"I'm good. Is May up yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping. You can try to wake her up if you want."

"Yeah, it can't be that hard." Ray said walking up to May's bedroom.

"Ha, you'll see" she said quietly.

As he entered her room, he saw that she was sleeping in a pile of blankets on her bed. He turned on the light and found her bag empty on the floor. Looking around, he tried to find her traveling supplies but couldn't find anything in the mess. He looked once more at the bed and noticed a dark green tail sticking up out of the covers. He walks over and gives it a light tug to wake up the pokemon.

"Tree?" The pokemon said as she popped her head out of the covers.

"Hey girl, I was wondering if I asked May to come with me, would you be okay traveling with her?"

"Tree! Tree!" Treecko said happily.

"Good, now I need you to pack around five days worth of supplies and her traveling equipment." Ray said as he watched her dive in and out of different piles around the room. "May wake up."

"Tree?" Treecko said noticing him trying to wake May up.

"No, it's okay girl, I can wake her up."

"Tree." The pokemon chuckled as she jumped into another pile.

"Wake up!"

"Piss off." He heard he mutter under the covers.

"I thought of what I want you to do." Ray said with a smile.

"Finally!" She squealed as she threw the covers off reveling herself. "I'm ready!"

"Yeah, that's not what I want."

"Really? Then why did you sneak into my room this early?" She questioned. "What else would you possibly want with me?"

"I would like for you to travel with me."

"Um... I would but I have to help at the lab."

"Yeah, I got that covered. You can use the lab's spare pokedex."

"Well, sure gimme half an hour to pack and get ready." May said cheerfully.

"You have ten minutes."

"What!? I cant pack that fast!" she exclaimed.

"Tree, tree!" The pokemon said holding up the full bag.

"Ah, good you're all packed. You now have five minutes."

"Gah! Get out of my way!" She said rushing to her bathroom.

"Um... does she always sleep in the nude?"

"Ko." Treecko said nodding her head.

"Right, pack her something to sleep in and make sure she is ready in five okay?" Ray said as he left the room.

"Wow, you got her up that quickly?" Her mother said as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard."

"How did you do it?"

"I just talked to her."

"Right, I'm ready!" May said as she ran down the steps.

"Oh, I thought you had the day off?" Her mother asked seeing her all ready to travel.

"Um... I'm kinda going to go with him."

"Oh."

"I will just wait outside." Ray said, leaving them to talk.

"So, we going alone?" Jarvic asked as Ray left the house.

"No, after they say their goodbyes, she will join us." Ray said picking up his bag.

"Right, and how would we make her leave if we want to go our own way?"

"Dude, we haven't even gone anywhere with her yet." Ray said as he heard footsteps near the door. "If we must, we'll just tell her the truth."

"Right, lets go." May sharply said.

"What's wrong with you?" Ray asked as they walked into the morning light.

"Nothing." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's just I've never been that far from home. The farthest I have ever been is Petalburg Woods."

"So?"

"Well, didn't you get a little teary eyed when you left?" May asked as they passed though Oldale. "I mean, aren't you going to miss your mom?"

"No, I left before we had a fight." Ray answered outside of the mart. "You need anything while I'm in there?"

"Ah no, I'm good." She said as he entered the store. "Why are you staring at me?"

"That perfume makes you stink." Jarvic bluntly said.

"No it doesn't! It smells wonderful." She said slightly offended.

"I take it you never smelled a vileplume?"

"No, I haven't. I have never even seen one."

"Still, you stink." Jarvic said as Ray left the store. "What took you so long?"

"Had to get more pokeballs and supplies for the pellets."

"I thought my dad gave you some already?" May asked as the walked out of town.

"Yeah, but I plan on getting more then five pokemon."

"Let's rest for lunch." Jarvic said looking up in the sky. "It's nearly noon."

"Right." Ray agreed handing them granola bars.

"So what's the plan?" May asked as she ate.

"Well, it should take six or seven months to make the trip."

"What? That long?"

"Yeah. I have to drop off something in Petalburg, then we make for the forest."

"Oh, okay then." May said as she heard something move in the grass.

"Yeah, I want to keep off the trail to avoid all the young trainers out."

"Hey, look." May said picking up a pokemon. "Lotad! Isn't she cute!"

"It's a male." Ray said looking at the pokemon. "Keep him if you want."

"I will. He's so cute!"

"Yeah, well your perfume will do that?"

"What do you mean?" May asked as she hugged the pokemon.

"It will attract pokémon to you."

"Oh, well that's good then. Right?"

"Not really. Have you ever smelled a vileplume?"

"No. Jarvic asked me that earlier."

"Oh, really?" Ray said looking at Jarvic silently laughing.

"Yeah. If it stinks to pokémon, then why does it attract them?"

"Well, smell this." Ray said as he pulled out a vial filled with a black liquid and put it under her nose.

"Oh my god!" She yelled as she ran to the trees to vomit.

"Ha, be careful that you don't puke on any pokemon." Ray said as he was laughing loudly with Jarvic.

"What the hell was that stuff?" May asked as she returned five minutes later. "Hey, where did he go?"

"He went to find a lotad for his mother." Jarvic stated. "And you just had the wonderful experience of smelling the extracts of a vileplume."

"Oh god, how did I think that smelled good before?"

"It happens a lot. Any pokémon or human who smelled a vileplume will smell that." Jarvic said still chuckling.

"Right, if you are finished, let's keep moving." Ray said once he returned. "We are half way there."

"So, you going to challenge the gym leader once we get to Petalburg?"

"No"

"I am." May said confidently.

"You will lose."

"Wow, thanks for the support." She said as she smacked him in the head.

"Look, if you go in there alone he will turn you down," He said rubbing the back of his head. "But if I'm with you he will let you challenge him."

"Why?"

"He's my uncle." He said as the entered Petalburg.

"Ah, I love coming here" May said looking around the large parks. "Is this what the Safari Zone looks like?"

"Ha! No." He said as they walked to the gym. "You have a wurmple on you."

"Ew get it off! Get it off!" She freaked out.

"Calm down already." He said pulling the pokemon off her. "Quit being such a girl."

"Hey, those things just give me the creeps."

"Oh, yeah?" Ray said as he stuck the pokemon in her face.

"Wurm! Wurm!" It said trying to climb on her.

"Stop it right now!" She screamed.

"You're no fun." Ray said as he looked at Jarvic who was rolling on the grass laughing. "Here you take care of this."

"What?" Jarvic said as the pokémon was thrusted in his hands. "What the fuck do you want me to do with it?"

"Find out where it wants to go and put it there."

"Wur!"

"It wants to go in her hair." Jarvic said with a chuckle until he saw the angry look on May's face. "Ah right, just kidding."

"Right, you ready to do this?" Ray asked May.

"Oh hell yeah!" She said as she entered the gym.

"Ray?" Norman asked as the pair entered the gym. "Ha, Ray what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, hunting elephants." Ray said hugging his uncle.

"Ha! A smart-ass. Just like your mother." He said releasing him and noticing May. "Ah May, did your father send you here?"

"No, I want to challenge you for a gym badge!" She said proudly.

"Um... well, I don't know." Norman said thinking it over. "Okay. Just because you're his friend."

"Um... excuse me but um, could you help me, maybe please?" A weak voice said behind the group.

"Hmm... oh, hello Wally!" Norman said reconsigning the green haired boy. "I heard that you where moving today."

"I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a pokémon along. But I've never caught a pokémon before. I don't know how…"

"Hmm... is that right?"

"It's ok Norm." Ray said. "I will go with him and help him find a friend, and you can take care of May"

"Well, if you're sure about it Ray." Norman said.

"Ray… Would you really come with me?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Ray said leading him out of the gym. "Wait, have you seen Jarvic?"

"Um... who?" Wally asked once they where outside of the gym.

"Would somebody kindly get me the fuck down!" Jarvic yelled from a tree.

"Ha! What the hell happened?" Ray laughed after seeing that he was stuck to the tree covered in silk.

"That fucking wurmple." Jarvic explained as Ray cut him down.

"Ha! What did you do to it?"

"Nothing! I put it back it the tree and bam, got silked to a tree."

"Um... excuse me, but how am I going to find a pokémon? I don't have a pokéball or a pokémon to use." Wally said once they left the city.

"This looks like a good spot." Ray said "And here, use this."

"Wow thanks, but what about a pokemon?"

"Well, you don't always have to battle with a pokémon to catch it, but Jarvic here will follow your commands."

"Wow, thanks." Wally said walking to the edge of the spring finding a ralts. "Um... excuse me, but would you like to come with me?"

"Ralts!" It shrieked backing up in fear.

"Um... right Jarvic um use.." Wally tried to say before the ralts ran. "This was a stupid idea. No pokémon would want to come with me."

"No, it was a good idea." Ray said to Wally. "You gave it a choice. What's better giving it a choice or making it follow you?"

"A choice is better." Wally said cheering up as they walked back. "I don't need a pokémon to keep me company."

"That's a lie if I've ever heard on." Ray said as they heard rustling in the grass. The ralts from before rushed out and grabbed the pokéball out of Wallys hands and pressed the center button, disappearing in a red light as the ball hit the ground.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked as he picked up the ball.

"It looks like ralts made a choice." Ray said as they neared the gym.

"Thank you, yes, it did. Ray, Jarvic, thank you for coming along with me. You two are why I was able to catch my pokémon. I promise I'll take really good care of it. Oh! My mom's waiting for me, so I have to go! Bye, Ray!" Wally said before running off.

"So, you all done in here?" Ray asked as he entered the gym only to be pushed aside as May ran out of the gym. "Wow, that bad?"

"Yeah well, I tried to talk her out of it." Norman said once Ray picked himself off the ground. "So, you here to challenge me as well?"

"Ha! Fuck no."

"Oh... okay then. What are you doing in Hoenn anyway?"

"Oh, mom didn't tell you?" Ray asked. "We just moved here yesterday."

"What?" Norman said in surprise. "She didn't tell me that. Where did you move to?"

"Littleroot."

"Well, I'm going to go surprise her and visit today."

"Oh, yeah she gave me this to give to you." Ray said pulling out a small box and a pokéball. "If you are going to go see her, can you give her that pokémon?"

"Yeah, sure. What kind is it?"

"A lotad."

"Hmm... interesting." Norman said to himself as he watched Ray leave the gym.

"Did you see where she went Jarvic?" Ray asked looking around. "Jarvic?"

"Get me the fuck down!"

"Dude, what the hell did yo do this time?" Ray asked cutting him down.

"I don't know. I was cornered by three of them this time." Jarvic said as he removed silk form his skull. "She ran that way, smells like the coast."

"Right, we better find her" Ray said as they left Petalburg. As they where leaving they were stopped by a man.

"Excuse me! Let me guess, from the way you're dressed, are you a pokémon trainer?" Said a man wearing shorts and a blue shirt. "Well, maybe not. Your clothes aren't all that dirty. You're either a rookie trainer, or maybe you're just an ordinary kid. I'm roaming the land in search of talented trainers. I'm sorry to have taken your time."

"What the hell was that about?" Jarvic asked as they continued.

"Fuck if I know. Lets just find her and set up camp."

Half an hour later, they came to a beach outside of Petalburg Woods. Ray looked around and found May sitting on the beach looking out over the ocean. He looked down at Jarvic and handed him his bag.

"Set up camp and make dinner." Ray said.

"I'm not your bitch." Jarvic joked as he took the bag.

"Yes, you are." Ray said throwing Jarvic his lighter and made his way to May.

"So." She said as he sat down. "I guess you where right."

"Yeah well, he only takes challengers who have four badges so don't feel too bad about it."

"Oh, well then that's not so bad." She said cheering up. "So now what do we do?"

"We camp here tonight, then we head into the woods." Ray said. "We will stay for around two days, then make are way up to Rustboro. I sent the details to your pokédex."

"Oh really?" May said pulling it out. "Oh six or seven months? Why so long?"

"I need to learn the land before I can be a ranger."

"But the Ever Grande Conference is in three months." She said quietly. "Don't you want to compete?"

"Dinner in ten minutes!" Jarvic said scaring May.

"Right Jarvic. Give me my lighter back."

"Can I hold on to it? Please?" Jarvic begged.

"No! You burned down half the forest last time."

"You're no fun." Jarvic said handing Ray back his lighter.

"Wait, he did what?" May asked as she watched Jarvic walk back to the camp.

"Oh, we were camped out in the Safari Zone and he started to play with my lighter." Ray said as Jarvic brought the food to them.

"I was trying to use flamethrower, one thing led to another, and boom! Raging forest fire." Jarvic said handing out burgers.

"Sweet! You made berry burgers." Ray said taking one and quickly eating it.

"Um... you know how to cook?" May said taking one.

"Oh, yeah." Jarvic said. "Ray has many cookbooks and I like to look through them."

"Oh, okay then." May said as she bit into it. "Wow, these are good!"

"Uh May, are you forgetting something?" Ray asked.

"Um... am I?"

"Treecko and lotad."

"Oh... oops." She said releasing them to eat.

After they were done eating, Jarvic and the other pokémon made their way up to the campfire, leaving the two trainers on the beach. May was looking at the sunset as Ray was tinkering with a pokéball. A few beeps and sparks caught May's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Jarvic doesn't like pokéballs so I'm trying to make one that he likes but," Ray said as the ball shattered in his hand. "I can't find one that can handle the modifications."

"The sunset is beautiful." May said. "I love the beach."

"It is, but I prefer the colder climates." Ray replied.

"Ha! I still don't see what Oak sees in you." May laughed. "I mean, out of all the pokédexes, you get a custom one at that."

"Uh... May, do you even know how many dexs there are?"

"Don't most trainers have one?"

"No, there are only about thirty of them, and about half of those are in labs."

"That's not fair!" She said as stood up. "I have always wanted to go out and be a trainer, and here you are, a person who doesn't even want to be a trainer. You get a pokédex while I have to use the spare one from the lab."

"Look," Ray said standing up and putting a hand on Mays shoulder. "It's not like I wanted a pokédex. Also the way you where acting yesterday, it seems like you only wanted to fuck me."

"Ha! Well, sorry if I came on a little strong." She said leaning in. "It's not like you didn't like it."

"Well..." Ray said also leaning in to kiss her, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Move!"

"What the!?" May said as Ray pushed her away and she felt something heavy hit the ground. "What the hell is your pro-"

"What the fuck was that?" Jarvic yelled as he ran to the beach, seeing a very large wailmer on the beach.

"Oh yeah!" The whale pokemon said looking at the crater it made. "That was a good one!"

"Um... can we help you?" Ray asked.

"The name is Chuck and I want to come with you man!" The wailmer said rolling around the beach.

"Hey, you stupid whale!" May yelled at the pokemon. "We were about to have a moment here!"

"Oh, sorry little lady." Chuck said. "So how about it man?"

"Where did you learn to speak?" Jarvic asked.

"Oh man, these humans throw away all kinds of junk in the ocean man. I just learned it from this old book."

"Well, if you want to come with me, why not." Ray said pulling out a pokeball. "Just touch the center and its a deal."

"Fuck yeah man!" Chuck said as he touched the ball.

"Well, he is going to be an interesting one." Jarvic said as he walked back up to the camp.

"You know what? Forget this, I'm going to sleep before something else tries to kill us." May said as she followed Jarvic.

"Ha! Yeah, I'm right behind you." Ray said joining her.

"Um... where is your tent?" May asked once they got to the campsite and found only one tent set up.

"The weather is fair, so I don't need mine tonight." Ray said as he found a spot next to the fire. "Also, don't sleep in the nude while we are camping."

"Why not? I like it."

"First, I like to be able to break down camp in five minutes or less, and second, if we have to quickly bug out, I think you would want at least pants on."

"Why would we need to bug out?"

"You never know what could happen." Ray said as he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading. Thanks to The Constitutionalist for being my beta. Please be kind and review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so now that my ass is covered here is the story._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rustboro**

Ray awoke at the dawn. The morning chill lingered in the air as he felt two sleeping pokémon on him. As he opened his eyes he saw that May's treecko found her way under his coat, and a wurmple resting on his legs. He gently woke up the sleeping pokémon so he could move.

"Treecko," Ray said to the sleepy pokémon. "Break camp. Five minutes."

"Tree!" she said as she started to collect the gear.

"May, wake up!" Ray yelled next to the tent as he looked for a place to put the wurmple down.

"Fuck off!"

"Fine, if that is how you want to play." Ray said with a smile as he pulled out a yellow berry.

"Wurm! Wurm!" The pokémon said trying to reach the berry.

"Here you go." Ray said as he unzipped the flap on the tent and tossed the berry inside. "Go get it!"

"Wurmple!" It yelled as it charged into the tent, followed by a loud shriek.

"Oh my god!" May shrieked as she ran into the woods naked. "It's in my tent!"

"Ha, I told you to wear pants!" Ray yelled at her while still chuckling.

"Tre." Treecko said handing the wurmple back to Ray.

"Ha, right. Finish up and bring her something to wear." Ray said as he looked around and then looked at the wurmple. "So, where is Jarvic?"

"What you don't know is that I will kill you all!" Jarvic yelled from up in a tree. "Now get me down!"

"Right." Ray said climbing the tree to find Jarvic once again covered in silk. "What did you do this time?"

"Okay, this time I may have deserved it." Jarvic said as he was being cut down. "I almost pissed on it so, yeah."

"You dumbass." Ray said shaking his head. "We make for the woods today."

"Right." Jarvic said once he was on the ground. "How many days are we spending there."

"Three to five."

"Tree." Treecko said as she pulled on Rays leg and pointing to the beach.

"Right, you finish packing and Jarvic you take care of this." Ray smirked, handing him the wurmple before he made his way to the beach.

"The morning is beautiful." May said once he was next to her.

"Meh, I'm not really a morning person." Ray dejected, looking out over the water. "I'm more of a night person."

"Then why do you wake up so early?"

"Habit, also I only sleep if I need to."

"Yesterday was perfect." May said thinking about the day before. "Until that damned whale showed up."

"He means well." Ray said looking at the crater that was still in the sand.

"How long is it going to take use to go thought the woods?" May asked.

"Three to five."

"What?!" May said in shock. "Why so long?"

"I want to learn the forest and know what lives in it." Ray stated flatly.

"Well, is there any way we can be quick?" May asked, leaning into him.

"If we stick to the main path, we can be in Rustboro by midafternoon."

"Really?" She squealed as she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Christ... calm down you spaz." Ray said before she kissed him on the lips.

"Wow, that was worth the wait." May said as she pulled away.

"Wait, what?" Jarvic asked as he came down on the beach with her treecko. "You only have known us for what, three days?"

"Shut up you." May retorted with a blush as she took her bag from her treecko.

"No." Jarvic said sticking his tongue out.

"Why can't you listen to me like Treecko does with Ray?"

"Because it's how you talk to them." Ray said taking his bag from Jarvic as they walked to the woods. "I can ask her to do simple things, but we wouldn't be good in a battle."

"Well, I'm nice to him."

"Being nice is good, but he doesn't respond to that." Ray said as the passed a house next to a pier. "Who lives there?"

"Oh, that's where Mr. Briney lives. He is an old sailor." May answered as she stopped at the forest entrance.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked as he stopped as well.

"Well, this will be the farthest I have ever been on my own once we go in." May admitted quietly.

"If you want to get to Rustboro, then move your ass. We will need to stick to the main trail and there are going to be a lot of trainers on it also." Ray said walking in to the woods. "So move your ass. You said you wanted to be quick."

"Ha! You should listen to him. We need to be quick so we don't get slowed by trainers looking for battles." Jarvic said. "Also, that is why we listen to him. His voice has power behind it."

"Oh... okay, so how do I put power in my voice then?" May asked.

"You don't. You just need to," Jarvic started to explain when a ball of silk hit him in the back of his head. "I really hate those fuckers."

"Ha, let's go before you get into trouble again." May said picking him up. "We need to hurry, I can't see Ray."

"Hey, put me down you crazy bitch!" Jarvic yelled as she ran. "I'm not some kinda of fashion accessory."

"Hush up." She scolded as she came to a stop. "Where is he?"

"Put me down or I will shove my club up your ass."

"Careful." May slyly spoke, putting him down. "I might like it."

"You've got some problems."

"Okay, I'm kinda worried." May said looking around. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Look up you stupid girl." Jarvic said looking up. "He was following us the whole time."

"Eat." Ray said once he jumped down and handed out some berries. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" May questioned. "Wait. You said that there was going to be a lot of trainers out. I don't see any."

"They are out off the path to find pokemon." Jarvic said eating all of his berries at once and took Ray's lighter out of his bag without them noticing.

"Are there any strong ones?" May asked as she ate.

"Any pokemon can be strong if you train them." Ray said. "But a shroomish or a slakoth would be a great addition to any team."

"Oh are there any around?" May asked looking around.

"No, you can see the claw marks on the trees where the slakoth sleep and there are shroomish tracks." Ray said showing them to May. "But they are old."

"Why am I so hungry?" May asked finishing her berries. "It's only what? Nine, or ten o'clock?"

"It's half past twelve." Ray answered tossing her some more berries and an apple.

"What!? That late?" She said in shock.

"You ran through half of the forest looking for me." Ray said looking around. "You move fast when you're focused but you miss a lot rushing everywhere."

"Who the fuck is this kid?" Jarvic asked as he saw a young boy run to them.

"I caught a whole bunch of pokémon!" The boy said holding out a bug cage fulled with pokéballs. "I want to challenge one of you with my super bug pokémon!"

"Ah... right," Ray said looking at the boy. "May do you want to play with him?"

"No, he is all yours." May said standing back to watch.

"Right, fine kid, but if it's just a bunch of wurmples, they're not going to last long."

"Ha! Such big talk." The boy said throwing three pokéballs. "Lets see how you do against these!"

"Yup, those are wurmples alright." Ray spoke flatly, looking at the purple worms. "Jarvic, go vent some of your anger from yesterday."

"Ha! Yes." Jarvic exclaimed as he jumped into the pile of worms. In less than a second, they were sent flying away, knocked out. "Aww man... that's it?"

"My bugs!" The boy yelled as he returned them to their pokéballs.

"Yeah, well, are we done here?" Ray asked.

"No!" The boy shouted, throwing one last ball, reveling a very large wurmple. "Ha! My secret weapon."

"Damn!" Jarvic said with a drawn out tone, looking at it. "What the hell have you been eating!?"

"Wow." Ray said throwing a pokéball. "Lets have Chuck have a turn Jarvic."

"Oh yeah!" Chuck said as he popped out of his ball. "Holy shit! Man, you want me to fight that? It looks like a B-movie monster."

"Right... lets focus here Chuck."

"Okay then, what do you do when you see a bug?" Chuck asked as he bounced high in the air.

"Oh shit." Ray deadpanned as the whale pokémon body-slammed the large worm, flattening it.

"My super wurmple." The boy cried as he returned it to its ball and ran down the path. "Don't worry, I will get you to a pokémon center right away."

"Well, that was an interesting battle." May said pulling out the apple. "And that was a big ass..."

"Apple!" Chuck yelled as he bounced his way over to May. "Apple! Apple! I want the apple. Please give it to me, please!"

"Um... sure, here you go." May said tossing him the apple.

"Thank you!" Chuck said as he swallowed the red fruit. "Man, I love these things!"

"Right, we got to go." Ray said looking around. "It's too quiet."

"I never saw a pokémon that large before." May said. "How do they get that big?"

"Shut up please." Ray ordered as he returned Chuck to his ball. "Something is wrong here."

"Well, yeah you just had a battle." May said. "The pokemon are going to be quiet. Even more so after seeing that freak."

"It's a common genetic mutation in pokemon." Ray said looking around. "I still don't like this."

"What's the big deal?" May asked. "So what if it's quiet."

"You stupid girl." Jarvic said sharply, looking at her. "Do you hear any birds? Any pokemon? Even the trees are silent."

"What are you talking about? The trees are always silent."

"We leave now." Ray said picking up his bag. "We need to get out of the forest now."

"It feels like when that fucker messed with the birds." Jarvic said as he hurried along with Ray.

"Wait you two." May gasped as she tried to keep up. "What are you guys talking about?"

"A few years ago some ass hat tried to capture the legendary birds of Kanto and ended up fucking up big time." Ray explained as they hurried along the trail. "What was his name?"

"Lawrence or some shit like that." Jarvic answered. "He fucked with them and caused a lot damage in the Orange Archipelago."

"Yeah." Ray said as they were stopped by a man on the trail.

"Hmm... not a single one to be found." The man said. "Oh hello! Have you seen a pokémon called shroomish around here? I really love that pokémon".

"No, but I found some old tracks a little ways back." Ray said to the man in the green jump suit.

"I was going to ambush you, but you have to dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever didn't you? I got sick of waiting, so here I am." A man dressed in a blue pirate outfit said running up to the man in green. "You! Devon researcher! Hand over those papers!"

"Aiyeeeh!" The researcher screamed as he ran behind the group. "You're a pokémon trainer, aren't you? You've got to help me, please!"

"Um... okay dude, just calm down." Ray said to the researcher to calm him down. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Hunh? What do you think you're doing?" The man in blue laughed. "What, you're going to protect him? No one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy, not even a kid! Come on and battle me!"

"Right, so am I to take the blue butt pirate seriously?"

"Yes!" May squealed from behind Ray.

"Go poochyena!" The grunt yelled throwing a pokéball, reveling a small dog pokémon.

"Um... right, Jarvic take care of that thing." Ray ordered Jarvic.

"Oh yeah, one roast dog coming right up!" Jarvic yelled as he pulled out Rays lighter and used a flamethrower like attack.

"Holy shit dude!" Ray exclaimed as he watched the grunt's pokémon run around, doused in flames before finally collapsing. "Not cool! Not cool!"

"You're kidding me! You're tough." The grunt said as he recalled his pokémon.

"We're done here?" Ray asked.

"You've got some nerve meddling with Team Aqua! Come, battle me again. I wish I could say that but I'm out of pokémon... But hey, we of Team Aqua are also after something in Rustboro. I'll let you go today!" The blue grunt said before running back up the trail.

"Whew..." The researcher said as he relaxed. "That was awfully close! Thanks to you, he didn't rob me of these important papers."

"Why are you carrying them in the first place then?"

"Here take this great ball as a token of my thanks." The researcher said as he handed over a blue pokeball. "Didn't that Team Aqua say they where after something in Rustboro too? Oh no, it's a crisis! I can't be wasting time! Got to go, bye"

"So, um... what the hell was that all about?" Ray asked May as he wrestled his lighter out of Jarvic's hands.

"Team Aqua is a very dangerous crime group here in Hoenn." May said in a weak voice. "They are in a fight with Team Magma. Aqua wants to expand the seas and Magma wants to expand the land."

"Who, those blue butt pirates?" Ray said as they walked to the exit. "They don't seem that dangerous. I mean who uses the word dawdle any more."

"Look, this is serious." May said. "They are very dangerous and cruel."

"If they where dangerous, the guy would have just shot us and then take the papers he wanted from that other dude." Jarvic said as he yawned. "Oh look a shroomish."

"Well still they are pretty dangerous." May said as they exited to woods. "Oh look the Pretty Petal Flower Shop! Let's take a look!"

"I thought you wanted to hurry?" Ray asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Quiet you!" May snapped as she let her treecko out of her ball. "I'm allowed to be girly at times."

"Like this morning?" Ray said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." She said with a blush as she entered the shop.

„Also, wie sollen wir sie loswerden?" Jarvic asked.

„Morgen werde ich in die Stadt gehen und lassen Sie beide allein und man kann sagen ihr eine Geschichte, die ihr Urlaub machen würde." Ray replied.

„Was soll ich ihr sagen?" Jarvic asked with a yawn.

„Die Wahrheit." Ray said as he entered the store. Looking around he found May looking at the many different colors of roses.

"Don't they smell wonderful?" May asked once Ray was next to her.

"Not really. I never liked them."

"I wish there was a pokémon made of roses."

"There is."

"Then I must find it!" May said with a flame in her eye.

"Yeah, well given how you rush through everything, you would never see one."

"Quiet you!" She said as she saw one of the workers walk up to them.

"Excuse me sir, but is that your cubone outside?" the clerk asked, pointing towards the entrance of the shop.

"Aw shit, what did he do now?" Ray asked as he made his way to the door.

"Oh nothing. It's just he was playing with a shroomish and was hit with some sleep powder."

"Oh... good." Ray said relieved. "I thought he did something."

"So you think we can make it to Rustboro in time to challenge the gym leader?" May asked.

"Yeah if we hurry." Ray said picking up Jarvic. "This bastard is getting heavy"

"How far are we from the city?" She asked as the continued down the road.

"It's just a little farther past the lake." Ray said as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Don't fall over!" May said as she gently pushed him.

"Don't do that!"

"Oh come on I was just joking." May said in defense. "Whats a matter? Can't swim?"

"I can swim." Ray said walking a bit father from May. "With the weight of all my gear I would sink straight down."

"I thought you traveled light?"

"I do. It's just my stuff is heavy that's all." Ray said as they finished crossing the bridge. "So you going to the gym once we get there?"

"Yup! And I will win too!" May said with confidence.

"I should hope so. You have two pokémon with type advantages."

"Oh yeah, I do!" May said thinking about it. "Are you going to the gym with me as well?"

"No I will get a room at the pokémon center and get some food for us." Ray said as they entered the city. "I will do it tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." May said in front of the gym. "What else we doing tomorrow?"

"Well... I want to see if I can make some deals with Devon Corp and sell some of my pokéball mods. Then I need to head up north and find a skitty."

"Wow, a big tough guy like you wants a cute little kitty cat?" May teased.

"It's for my mother. She wants one." Ray deadpanned. "Go do you gym thing and I will have the food ready by the time you get back."

"Okay then. It better be a good meal to celebrate my first badge!" She said as she entered the gym.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy said as Ray entered the center. "How may we help you this evening?"

"Yes, I need a room and Jarvic looked at." Ray said plopping Jarvic on the counter.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Joy said picking up Jarvic. "We have several rooms left from 100 to 1000 poké a night."

"How much for me?" Ray said pulling out his pokédex.

"Oh it will be an honor having you stay here." Joy said looking at the pokédex. "It has been a long time since we had a dex holder pass through."

"Thank you, and here is a small donation to the center." Ray said as he pressed a few buttons on the dex. "Now what about him? I know he was hit with sleep powder but he was tired beforehand due to an improvised flamethrower attack."

"He will be fine, he just needs to sleep. This way to your room sir." Joy said leading the way to the rooms.

"Please don't call me sir." Ray said as he entered the room. As he looked around he saw that it was very large and luxurious. "Um... are you sure this is the right room?" Ray questioned with a raised brow.

"Of course, only the best for the dex holders." Joy said with a smile.

"Err... right." Ray said putting Jarvic on the couch. "Ah, where is the closest pizza place?"

"Just down the street."

"Thank you" Ray said as he left the center. "Oh, I have one other person staying with me."

"Okay, who should I look for."

"Her name is May, little taller than me, long brown hair, red vest, black jeans." Ray said as he left for the pizza shop.

"I'm sorry sir, but that room has already been taken." May heard Nurse Joy say in an annoyed but polite tone.

"Um... excuse me, but I'm looking for..." May said before she was interrupted by a trainer wearing a fancy suit.

"Silence you commoner! I was speaking." The trainer said. "Now see here servant, you go up there and tell him that I demand he move to another room."

"But sir, you can tell him yourself." Joy said as she noticed Ray enter the center with a pizza box. "He has just returned."

"You there!" The trainer said turning to Ray, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Are you talking to me?" Ray asked as he looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"Yes you, commoner. I demand that you vacate my room at once."

"How about you go fuck yourself."

"Such uncouth language." The trainer said in disgust "Now see here peasant, I am on my way to being a first class trainer. I have the best equipment money can buy. I even have the best pokémon money can buy. I am clearly the better trainer, and therefor, the best room is mine."

"Money doesn't make you the best trainer." Ray said as he looked at the trainer. "Just because you can buy it doesn't mean you know how to use it."

"You dare question my skill? Battle me now then!" The trainer yelled in anger throwing a pokéball revealing a hitmonchan. "Where is your pokémon, peasant?"

"My pokémon are resting at the moment, but I don't need them to fight you. Chansey if you would be so kind." Ray said turning to the chansey next to Joy.

"Yup!" Chansey squeaked in excitement taking to box from him and zipping up to his room.

"Um... that's not what I meant." Ray said as the chansey returned.

"I know that." She said taking off her nurse's cap and putting on a combat helmet. "Let's do this!"

"Right then. Nurse Joy may we use the battle ring outside?" Ray asked.

"Of course. Gentlemen, this way." Joy said leading the way to the ring.

"Do you always get into battles?" May asked as Ray passed her.

"No, but come and watch the battle we will need you soon."

"What?" May asked as she followed them to the ring.

"Just shut up and watch the battle." Ray said taking his side of the ring.

"Trainers, this will be an official match." Nurse Joy said at the side of the ring. "The match will be a one on one against hitmonchan and chansey."

"Ah... let's see here." The trainer said pulling out a deck of cards. "Chansey, chansey where is it."

"Card 113." Ray said waiting for the trainer.

"I know that peasant." The trainer said sharply as he pulled out the card. "Ah... a normal type? Well then, this should be easy for us then."

"Hitmon!" The fighting pokemon replied.

"Right, if you needed a card to know that then you are a poor trainer." Ray said shaking his head.

"Silence you!"

"Trainers, are you ready?" Joy asked.

"Yup."

"Just start the match servant."

"Match start!" Joy yelled as the battle began.

"Chansey, egg bomb." Ray ordered as chansey pulled out an egg sized bomb and threw it at hitmonchan.

"Ha! That weak thing will never hit my hitmonchan. Keep dodging them." The trainer said with a chuckle.

"Good. Who ever trained him for you did a very good job." Ray said admiring the speed of the fighting pokemon.

"The best that money can buy." The trainer said with a smile. "You have no hope of beating me."

"Now use ice beam." Ray ordered with a smile as the hitmonchan couldn't react in time and was frozen solid.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle. Chansey is the winner. " Joy announced.

"Good job girl." Ray said patting chansey on her head.

"Thanks." She said looking up to him. "Felt like the old times. I see you still have the coat."

"Of course. It's the best one I ever had."

"I would hope so it wasn't easy to make."

"A pokémon that speaks? I must have her!" The trainer said. "Name your price!"

"She isn't for sale." Ray said with a small smile. "Also, she isn't speaking it's my translator."

"Ha! The only translator is a prototype at Devon Corp and its the size of a bus." The trainer said smugly, "There is no way you can have such a thing. Now, what is the price of that chansey?"

"End translation program." Ray said as he pulled out his pokédex. "So did you like the battle?"

"Chan chaan!" Chansey said delighted.

"What is that device?" The trainer asked in shock. "I must have it. What's your price?"

"Not for sale. If you where the top trainer you claim to be you would have one already."

"But, I am the best. I have the best money can buy!"

"That's enough!" Nurse Joy shouted. "You think you can just buy the best and be the best? It doesn't work like that! Pokédexes are given to the top trainers who show promise. You have a very loyal pokémon and should be treated with respect. Hand over your trainer license."

"How dare you speak to me like that." The trainer said shocked. "You have no authority to do so."

"I am a member of the PIA!" Joy said loudly. "I have every right to revoke any trainer's license. Now, hand it over."

"Surely there is a middle ground here, right?" The trainer pleaded.

"Hand it over. Now!"

"Fine." The trained conceded as he handed it over.

"You have thirty days to show me that you can improve your attitude." Joy said taking the license. "You are also prohibited from catching wild pokémon during the thirty-day period. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." Joy said calming down. "Your hitmonchan is healthy again. Would you like a room?"

"No... I will go to a hotel. Thank you nurse." The trainer said quietly before he left.

"Wow! That was a good battle." May said as she walked with Ray into the center.

"Yes it was, " Joy said. "But how did you know that chansey could battle like that?"

"Oh, she is a Kanto girl." Ray said patting chansey on her head. "The nurse chanseys in Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto are all from the Safari Zone in Kanto. All of them have less medical ways of calming others down."

"Yup!" Chansey said proudly. "I can bring down pokémon with ease if I have to. Also, I can defend the center if under attack."

"Well, that's news to me." Joy stated with a shocked expression.

"Yeah well, I getting hungry, so lets go eat." May said dragging Ray to their room.

"Have fun you two!" Chansey yelled after them.

"That is highly inappropriate!" Joy exclaimed as they continued their normal rounds.

"This is our room." Ray said holding the door open for May.

"Wow! How much did this set you back?" She asked as she looked around.

"Nothing. Having a pokédex has its perks." Ray said throwing his jacket on Jarvic.

"Cool." May said as she opened the pizza box. "I thought you where going to cook dinner for me."

"Well, I said I would if you won." Ray said taking a slice.

"Well I did. So you owe me dinner." She said sticking her tongue out. "And before you say anything this doesn't count. It has to be cooked by you and you alone."

"Fine." Ray said taking another slice and sniffing the air. "Rock type. Geodude."

"What?"

"The gym leader is a rock type user."

"Yeah, but how do you know which pokémon?" May asked taking more pizza.

"They smell like wet sand." Ray said also taking a slice and sniffing the air once more. "And something else that's a rock type. I have no idea what though, smells like a chunk of iron."

"Ha! Would you like to know?" May giggled as she took the another slice.

"No, I will find out tomorrow. If I have the time."

"Why? What's going on tomorrow?"

"First, I want to see about selling some mods. Then I have to look for a market connection." Ray listed off. "Also I have to find a skitty for my mother."

"Oh... well, I thought we where going to leave tomorrow." May said quietly.

„Deine Mutter ist eine dreckige Hure!" Jarvic yelled in his sleep from under Rays coat.

"Um... what was that?"

"Oh, Jarvic talks in his sleep sometimes." Ray said looking at the lump under the coat.

"Why didn't the translator work?"

"Jarvic can speak german."

"Okay. Why does he speak german?"

"Fuck if I know." Ray said pulling out his pokédex. "He learned it from the internet one day."

„Ich werde euch alle töten! Du verdammter Würmer!"

"Right... about that translator thingy." May said after the little outburst. "Why doesn't it work on other pokémon?"

"Because I don't have the data I need for them."

"But why did it translate chansey?"

"I worked with then a lot and I met one that knew english so it was easy to get the data. I think it will work for their evolved form and baby form but I never met one before."

"So it might work if Jarvic evolved?" She asked as she took the last slice.

"Maybe." Ray said looking up. "But I don't think he wants to evolve though. If he does I don't think I could get him to listen to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah... well, let's just say he would have killed that poochyena earlier if I wasn't there, the wurmples as well."

"No he wouldn't. He's too kind to do that."

"He has killed pokémon before." Ray said turning his attention back to his pokédex.

"What!?" May exclaimed in shock.

"It's unavoidable sometimes." Ray said quietly. "If you can't move fast or knock it out, you do what you must."

"Oh... well, I'm going to take a shower." May said getting her things from her bag and spilling most of the contents all over the table.

"Yeah... you go do that." Ray said not looking up. "You stink."

"Hey! We just came out of the woods." May defended herself. "Also, how do you keep yourself clean? You don't stink."

"Keep a pack of baby wipes with you. They are good for a quick cleaning."

"Oh... well, that's different." May said, thinking about it as she entered the bathroom. "Well, you better not peep!"

"Whatever." Ray replied as he looked at the mess she made on the table when a white pokéball with a red stripe caught his eye. Opening up the ball, he suddenly gets up and heads for the door.

"Oh finally." May thought to herself as she heard Ray come near the door.

"I'll be back in a bit!" He yelled through the door and left the room.

"Okay." She said as he left. She started to shower and thought to herself. "Why didn't he want me?"

"Hey chansey," Ray said as he saw the pink pokémon "Have you ever seen a pokéball like this before?" he questioned.

"Hmm... we have a few in the back from when trainers transferred their pokemon to different ones." She said looking at the ball.

"And they didn't self-destruct?"

"Yeah, they are still working, but they didn't want them anymore." Chansey explained. "If you want them, you can have them, they're only gathering dust."

"Sure, if you wouldn't get in trouble."

"The thing is, she would get in trouble." Nurse Joy said as she cleared her throat. "However, since that trainer didn't give you your winnings, you can have them."

"I will go get them!" Chansey said as she ran to the back.

"So, what's the story behind these pokéballs?" Ray asked. "I never seen one like this before."

"They were given out to trainers who helped expand the city about a year ago." Joy explained. "They were all handmade, but the crystals inside where a bit unstable, so most trainers never used them."

"Here you go!" Chansey said handing him five balls.

"If the crystals are unstable, what are you going to do with them?" Joy asked as he went back to his room.

"These might be the kind I need of my mods." He said as he entered the room. Her heard the shower still running and placed May's ball back with her stuff before he started to tinker with one of his own.

"Well, I see that you kept yourself busy." May said in a disappointed tone as she left the bathroom.

"Of course." Ray said as a few sparks flew from the device.

"You know, a lot of guys would be looking at the nude girl in the room and not at a pokéball." She said walking over to him.

"Your not nude." Ray said as she stood in front of him. "You have underwear on under you towel."

"Oh yeah?" She said dropping her towel revealing that she was nude. "See? You where wrong. I'm nude and you're still messing with the stupid ball."

"Well, I have been wrong before." Ray said putting the ball down. "But it's not like you're the first girl I have seen naked. Hell, it's not even the first time I have seen you nude."

"Wow, you are really slow aren't you?" She said as he stood up.

"If this how you want to do things, then fine." He said as he threw her on the bed. "You did win your first badge today."

"Ha! Yeah I did." She said pulling him down on to the bed and jumping on top of him "I won, it's my way this time."

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading. Thanks to The Constitutionalist for being my beta. Please be kind and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so now that my ass is covered here is the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Destiny **

May gentle woke up with a stretch and a smile as she remembered the night. As she rolled over onto her back she was slightly disappointed that Ray was not still in bed with her but the smells of cooking from the kitchen brought the smile back to her face. As she drifted back to sleep while remembering the night before she felt something sit on the bed.

"That was great." She said with a smile. "Truly the best I have had."

"That's nice. Now get up and get some food." Jarvic said bluntly.

"That the!" May yelled as he fell off the bed in surprise. "Damn it. What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up." Jarvic said jumping down of the bed. "Also if you want some food you better hurry before we eat it all."

"Oh no you don't." May said jumping up and rushing to the table and started to eat.

"Oh my. You act like you never had food before." Chansey said as she watched May eat.

"Wait what?" May said noticing her at the table and quickly trying to cover herself.

"Oh please stop with the fake modesty." Jarvic said as he ate his food. "It's not like I haven't seen a nude female before. Hell I have seen you nude before already."

"Um it's not that." May said quietly looking at chansey.

"Ha don't worry." Chansey chuckled. "I'm a nurse pokemon. I have seen humans nude before. Ha this isn't even the first time I seen one of his partners nude."

"What?" May asked as she looked around for something to cover herself with.

"Oh yeah." Jarvic said stuffing his face with pancakes. "You honestly think that you where his first?"

"Well no but what do you mean you have seen his partners?" She said as she saw Ray's coat nearby. As she leaned back on the chair to grab it she was surprised by the weight of it and fell backwards.

"Ha stupid girl." Jarvic chuckled as she picked herself off the floor.

"Shut up you." She said as she sat back down wearing the coat. "I want to know what you meant before. How would you have seen this before?"

"Well it's not like he lacks female company." Chansey said as she watched May eat. "I have found him with may different women. Often I would have to wake them up before he got in trouble."

"Oh well at least he's with me now." May said quietly while trying to move in the coat. "Why the hell is this thing so heavy? What the hell is it made of?"

"Dragonite hide with steel armor plates. " Jarvic said eating another stack of pancakes.

"Where the hell did he get this?" She asked feeling the plates in the coat.

"We made it for him about two years ago." Chansey said also looking at it. "Same with his pants and gloves. He will need a new set soon."

"Wait his gloves and pants are also armored?" May asked shocked. "Why the hell does he need armored clothing for?"

"His job is hard. He doesn't capture pokemon for protection." Jarvic said looking at her. "He doesn't like using pokemon as shields. He has taken the full brunt of attacks that should have killed him if he didn't wear that stuff."

"But he has pokemon with him." May said as she picked at her eggs. "He has no problem catching pokemon."

"I can leave any time I want." Jarvic said quietly. "That's his rule. We can travel with him and if we want to leave we are free to. I have thought about it a few times."

"Why?" May asked seeing the look on his face.

"He can be cruel." Jarvic said with a chuckle. "Not in the physical way but, he finds ways to get inside your head."

"He can't be that cruel if you are still with him." May said trying to lift the mood.

"Ah well that is why we are here." Chansey said with a smile. "For your safety you shouldn't travel with him."

"What? Why?" May asked with a small smile on her face.

"He doesn't want to challenge the gyms but his being forced to." Jarvic explained. "Add the fact that you are pushing him to move faster is just going to make it harder on you. He gets very creative when forced to do something."

"Hey if he is as creative as last night then I will push him all I can." May said with a big smile.

"You stupid girl." Chansey said sharply. "You got last night because you wanted it. What are you going to when he wants it? Or when he is bored? Or when he gets bored with you? What then?"

"Well I would just..." May said quietly.

"He is going to use you in the worst way possible." Jarvic said with a small smile. "Do you honestly think you can keep traveling with him?"

"Of course I can." May said shaking her head. "He isn't like that."

"Oh really? Who are you going to believe?" Jarvic asked. "Us, who have known him for years? Or yourself, someone who has known him for less than a week?"

"Look I..." May started to say when her pokedex started to beep. "What the?"

"It's a message out to the dex holders from your father." Chansey said as May looked at her dex. "It's a warning about a Professor Procel. He is rumored to be in the region."

"Who is that?" May asked. "And where is Ray at anyway?"

"Procel is obsessed with pokemon with genetic defects and characteristics that are unusual for their species." Jarvic said.

"Oh yeah." May said interrupting Jarvic. "My father doesn't like him. He said that no one has ever met the guy. His book is kinda hard to read though."

"Right anyway." Jarvic continued. "Ray is out making a few contacts with the underground market and replacing a piece of equipment that we need."

"Why would he want to find the black market? He can just buy what he needs from the store."

"Ask him when he returns if you want." Jarvic said finishing the pancakes. "But back to the point on hand. You need to leave before you get hurt."

"Look I can put up with anything he throws at me ok. I'm a big girl." May said finishing her pancakes.

"Really?" Chansey asked. "Can you go a week without sleep? A week without eating? Track injured pokemon? Heal said pokemon? Or if need be end its pain?"

"I don't think that he has ever killed a pokemon." May said as Jarvic let out a loud laugh. "What are you laughing about he said you have killed pokemon before."

"Yes I have." Jarvic said with a chuckle. "A nidorino, tauros, rhyhorn, and a slowpoke. A grand total of four. He has killed far more than that."

"I don't believe that." May said shaking her head.

"Three years ago the beedrill swarm in the park was getting too large." Chansey said. "Everyone was trying to think of something to do but they kept pushing Ray to think of something first. One day he snapped and asked me and the other chansey to go out and move all the pokemon from that part of the park at night. At sunrise he burned it down. Only five beedrill made it out of the fire."

"What the hell?" May said in shock. "Nobody did anything about that? How was everyone fine with that?"

"The forest was regrown in about a month." Jarvic said. "Ray was given a raise for finding a natural solution to the problem."

"That's not right." May said quietly. "So what would happen if I just leave then?"

"Nothing." Jarvic answered. "However your father did ask us to keep an eye on you. We would follow close but, depending on how fast you move."

"Why does it matter how fast I go?" May asked.

"He will push himself until his body gives in." Chansey said pulling out a map. "Until his body tells him to slow down you have to keep ahead of him. If he follows you lead him on a long trip ending at Lavaridge so he can use the springs to heal."

"Ok so you want me to try to out run a guy who can easily track me down until he wears himself down?" "May asked with a sigh as she got up. "Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

"Finish your food." Chansey said looking at May's plate with only her eggs left.

"What?"

"Sit down and finish your eggs." Chansey said in a stern voice as Jarvic chuckled. "Now."

"Ok then." May said quietly as she sat down and finished her eggs. "Wow these are the best! I never had eggs that good before. Ha I feel great now."

"I'm glad you like them." Chansey said with a smile. "I laid them this morning!"

"Ok then." May said as the smile faded from her face as Jarvic started to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Ha, I take it that you never had chansey eggs before?" Ray said causing May to jump and fall off her chair.

"Holy shit when did you get back?" May asked as she stood up.

"Just got back." Ray said putting a bag down in the table. "Don't worry. Chansey eggs are very healthy for you. You never eaten anything from a pokemon before?"

"No I haven't." May said as she walked to the bathroom. "It's kinda weird."

"Not really." Ray said taking a few things from his bag. "I'm going north to find a skitty now. I will be back around noon."

"Ok" May said as she started her shower.

"Right I got a contact and replaced what we needed." Ray said to Jarvic as he pulled out a revolver from the bag.

"Nice one." Chansey said trying to take it out of his hands.

"Hey knock it off." Ray said holding the gun higher. "Last time you almost fucking shot me."

"Ha I remember that." Chansey said with a chuckle as she made her way to the door. "I have to do my rounds now. See you later."

"Oh wait." Ray said pulling out a pokeball. "I need you to give her a full exam. Not the normal type ether. Also register her to May once you are done but don't give her the pokemon yet. "

"Oh ok." Chansey said holding the ball and leaving.

"Peace out you pink blob." Jarvic said as she left.

"She is going to kick your ass one day, you know." Ray said as he loaded the revolver.

"Ha, yeah but she is too nice for that." Jarvic said jumping up on the table. "So we still hurting for cash?"

"No." Ray said putting the gun in his bag. "Our friend left a few gold nuggets in my pc."

"Sweet. We still going to look for the skitty for your mother?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find one on the market so we have to do this the hard way." Ray said as he gathered a few things and left the room with Jarvic.

"So what new pokemon did you get this time?" Jarvic asked as the left the pokemon center.

"Oh, May wanted a pokemon made of roses so I bought a budew for her. I like this city." Ray said looking at the stone buildings.

"Ok then why don't you just give it to her now?"

"Could be sick, have problems, and any number of things." Ray said as the reached the edge of town. "The market here is a lot different then the one Team Rocket runs. We don't know what their standards are. That's why I asked chansey to do a full exam."

"True that." Jarvic said as he looked around. "So where to o fearless hunter."

"Haha fuck you." Ray said looking at the ground. "That grove behind the tree line there."

"Ah good choice my young student." Jarvic joked as they made their way to the spot.

"Well I think we made a good choice." Ray said as the entered the grove. "Look at all of those nests."

"Hell yeah but don't you feel something else here too?" Jarvic said looking around. "Or is it just me?"

"No I feel it too." Ray said rubbing the back of his neck. "There shouldn't be any here though."

"What are you talking about? What shouldn't be here?" Jarvic asked sounding worried. "Damn it we should have brought the bag."

"Yeah but I don't think we are in danger." Ray said looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Jarvic said. "I think we should leave."

"Right lets go." Ray said as they quickly made their way out of the grove only to be blocked by a small pink pokemon floating in the air.

"Mew" The pokemon giggled as they stared at it.

"Holy shit a fucking mew!" Jarvic said in awe as it floated around them.

"I don't think that's a mew." Ray said looking at it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jarvic asked. "Have you ever seen a mew before?"

"No."

"Then how the hell do you know that the one in front of us isn't a real one?" Jarvic asked as the mew kept floating around them and giggling. "It looks like a mew, acts like a mew, it even smells like a mew. There for it is a mew!"

"When the fuck did you ever sniff a mew?"

"Oak has a hair sample remember."

"Oh yeah." Ray said as the mew stopped in front of him. "But if this is a mew then why is the hair on the back of my neck standing up?"

"Maybe because there is a fucking legendary pokemon in front of you!" Jarvic yelled.

"If this is a mew then explain this." Ray said as he quickly reached out and grabbed the pokemons tail. As soon as he touched the pokemon the illusion broke and reviled a small ghost type pokemon. "Ha see. I told you it wasn't a mew."

"What the fuck is that?" Jarvic asked as the ghost type floated around him.

"Um, looks like a shuppet." Ray said looking at his pokedex. "Odd this doesn't seem to be their nesting area."

"Oh well sorry. I may not be your normal ghost type but I still can haunt your ass." The shuppet said staring in to his eyes with its oval-shaped, multicolored eyes.

"Right then." Ray said looking at it. "A talking ghost type that like to pretend it's a mew."

"My name is Tink." She said as she floated around.

"Right then Tink. Mind if I chill here and see if I can get a skitty?"

"Oh here." Tink said as she floated one down from the trees. "Have one."

"Um thanks but I rather one come to me." Ray said looking at a rather pissed off skitty. "Also you might want to put that one back."

"Find suit yourself." She said putting it back.

"Right then." Ray laying down near a tree. "I'm just going to chill here. Don't burn the forest down Jarvic."

"Sure take all my fun away." Jarvic said as he looked at Tink. "You freak me out."

"Good." Tink said with a giggle and she took his club. "Try and get it back!"

"Hey come back here!" Jarvic said as she started to chase her.

"Well that is one way to keep him busy." Ray said quietly as a skitty jumped on his chest and stared at him. "Hello there."

"Skitty!" It yelled before curling up in a ball and going to sleep.

"That was easy." Ray said before a large group of skittys jumped on him and started to sleep. "Ok then I guess I will stay here then."

"Ha they sure do look comfy." Tink joked as she looked at Ray.

"Ha got you!" Jarvic yelled as he tackled Tink to the ground. "Now give my club back."

"Nope." She said as she floated through him. "You have to try harder than that."

"Hey where is it anyway?" Jarvic asked looking at her.

"I'm not telling." She said in a sing-song voice before quickly hiding. "Someone is coming."

"Where the hell is he?" May said as she tried to make her way through the brush. "Are you sure he went this way?"

"Tree!" Treecko said as she emerged from the brush pointing at Ray.

"There you are." May said as she saw Ray before she busted out laughing. "Ha wow I thought you only wanted one of them?"

"What can I say? He's a pussy magnet." Jarvic said walking over to May who was wearing Rays coat and hat. "Want to see something cool? Turn around."

"What? Holy shit!" May shrieked as she fell to the ground seeing a large shark floating next to her.

"Ha that was a good one." Tink said as she shifted back to her normal form and floated down to Jarvic. "We should do that more often."

"You motherfuckers." Ray said as he walked over to them covered in scratches. "Not cool."

"Ha hell yeah it was!" Jarvic said as he laughed even louder with Tink.

"Assholes." Ray said helping May back up. "Give me back my coat."

"Yeah sure." May said taking it off. "It's heavy as fuck. How do you wear that all the time?"

"Meh I don't feel the weight any more." Ray said putting it on. "It's nearly noon. Lets head back and get some food."

"Right behind you boss." Jarvic said as they started to leave. "Hey wait what about my club?"

"It's on the top of you skull." Tink said as she followed them. "It has been there since I took it."

"So whats the plan?" May asked as they entered the city.

"Well food first, then I'm going back there and going to see if that big skitty wants to go to my mom." Ray said as they neared the pokemon center. "Then tomorrow I might go to the gym."

"Oh well I was thinking." May said in a quiet voice.

"Wow that's new." Ray said with a smirk.

"Fuck you. I want to hurry and leave, so I have a bet for you." May said turning around to look him in the face. "We have a battle. If I win you challenge the gym today, we grab a skitty, and move at my pace. If you win I leave and you can travel at your own pace."

"If that is how you want to do this then fine." Ray said stepping back.

"Let's go, treecko!" May said as her pokemon walked forward.

"Ready Jarvic?" Ray asked as Jarvic stepped forward.

"Yeah this will be easy." He said gripping his club tighter causing treecko to take a few steps back.

"Come one girl we already have a gym badge." May said to her pokemon. "We can do this. Use quick attack!"

"Tree!" She shouted as she charger at Jarvic.

"Not today." Jarvic said as he smacked treecko with his club before she made contact knocking her out. "That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"But we won a badge already." May said quietly as she returned treecko back to her ball. "Well that's it then."

"Yup see you around." Ray said walking up to her. "But first one last thing."

"Oh and what is that?" She said with a smile as she readied herself for a kiss.

"Don't ever wear my hat again." He said taking his hat off her head.

"Asshole." May said before storming off out of the city.

"So what did you tell her earlier?" Ray asked as they neared a hotdog shop.

"Oh I just told her about the beedrill." Jarvic said.

"Damn you when for the big one that quickly?"

"Excuse me, but my I have a moment?" A female voice said from behind them.

"Sure what do you need." Ray said as he turned around to find a girl wearing a blue sun dress with red stockings standing there.

"I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Pokémon Gym Leader. I was going to ask May for a rematch but since she is no long here, would you like to have your gym battle in front of my class so they can see what a gym battle looks like?"

"Well I have other stuff I wanted to do today." Ray said. "What time would the match be at?"

"Around two." She said "I will make it worth your while."

"No promises." Ray said "If I can I will head on over to the trainer school. Ok?"

"Deal." She said as she walked away.

"Right then let's get some food and go back and find a skitty." Ray said as they entered the shop. "Hey can I get a chili cheese, a taco dog, and um what do you want Tink?"

"Pizza dog please." She said from under his hat.

"Ok here you go." The man behind the counter said as he handed over the bad.

"Thanks." Ray said as he left the shop. "So I take it that you are going to come with us Tink?"

"Sure am." She said as she dove into the bag and caused it to float in the air. "Or do you not want me to come with you?"

"No I don't mind if you come with us." Ray said grabbing the floating hotdog. "Also how the hell did you learn to talk?"

"Good cause I was going to come with you even if you said no, and I am a ghost type so I can read peoples minds. That makes it very easy to learn all your dirty little secrets. " Tink said as the reached the grove form earlier.

"Well that makes our job easier." Jarvic said as he saw the large skitty from before waiting for them.

"Skitty!" It yelled as it ran to Ray and grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"Well if you want to go ahead." Ray said as the skitty touched the center of the ball.

"That was quick." Jarvic said. "What's the plan now?"

"Well now that this is taken care of I guess we have no choice but to go to the gym now."

"What about getting a meeting at that Devon Corp. place?"

"They wouldn't even pencil me in." Ray said as he looked around finding most of the skittys looking at him and a mew floating around the trees again. "Tink knock it off. We seen that trick already."

"Um I'm right here dude." Tink said next to him looking at the mew.

"Right well I still don't think it's real." Ray said as it floated over to them.

"Really dude." Jarvic said. "You are going that way again?"

"Look the chances of a real mew showing up are very small. It's just an illusion" Ray said walking up to it and pulling its tail. "See it's fake."

"Um..." Tink said watching the mew becoming more annoyed.

"You know this feels pretty solid." Ray said pulling the tail a few more time before being smacked with it. "Wow ok I think this might be a real mew."

"Yup I'm real." Mew giggles as it floated around them. "How are you?"

"Right so a mew just happens to appear to make small talk?" Ray said looking at it. "I don't buy it. What do you want."

"Wow straight to the point." Mew said with a smile. "I like that. I need you to stop two other legendary pokemon from wrecking the world."

"Um why can't you do that?" Ray asked. "Or get a different trainer to do so?"

"Other trainers would want to capture them and use their power for their own." Mew said flatly.

"And I wouldn't?"

"No you're too nice for that." Mew said as it continued to float around the grove. "I just need you to be in Sootopolis City in about a two months from now."

"And in return?"

"Excuse me?" Mew said zipping over to Ray. "I just said that there are going to be two pokemon tearing up Sootopolis in two months and that you have to stop them, and you ask what do you get in return?"

"Yup." Ray said staring into mews eyes.

"If you do that I will show you your destiny."

"I make my own destiny. Get some one else." Ray said turning his back on mew.

"These pokemon control the weather." Mew said as he walked away. "Think about what will happen to the worlds pokemon if they are not stopped."

"Dude did we just walk away from a real mew who asked us to help save the world?" Jarvic asked as they made their way back to the city.

"Yup." Ray said as they neared the trainer school. "I make my own destiny. No pokemon or any other force will change that."

"I sure hope you know what you are doing." Tink said as they entered the school.

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay, stuff happened. So i need a new Beta if you want the job just ask. Also is anyone even reading this story? If you do read this please review and say something, if you not then i'm not going to keep typing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this so thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Chase Begins**

"These places are nice to see." Ray said as he looked over the group of kids listening to Roxanne talk about different way to heal pokemon in a battle.

"Hello? Didn't we meet before?" Said a man in a blue shirt wearing sunglasses. "Yes, I think back in Petalburg City. Let me introduce myself. My name's Scott. I've been traveling everywhere in search of outstanding trainers. More specifically, I'm looking for pokémon battle experts. So, what brings you to this school? Are you a trainer, too?"

"I prefer being called a ranger but yes I know how to battle." Ray said a little annoyed. "And as for why I'm here I will have a gym battle soon."

"Oh well the first thing you should do is to have a pokemon learn the move cut. If I remember correctly, someone in this town has a technical machine to teach it."

"Yeah I have a machete for that. Pokemon are not tools."

"Well that is very nice attitude about pokemon. Oh a little tip for you, if Roxanne asked you to come in and be part of her class, you better be ready to take a test" Scot said looking back at the kids.

"You know a grown man wearing sunglasses indoors staring at kids is kinda creepy." Ray said. "Also a test?"

"Hmm..." Scot said ignoring Ray. "The talent levels of the students here are unknown. The potential's there."

"Ok class I have a treat for you today." Roxanne said loudly to the class. "I have a trainer here who wants to earn the Stone Badge. So lets give him a little test to see if he ready to challenge me."

"Ha good luck kid." Scott said as Ray made his way to the front of the class.

"So trainer," Roxanne Said with a small smile. "What is the best way to heal a pokemon in the middle of a battle?"

"It depends on what needs to be done." Ray said. "And my name is Ray."

"What if your pokemon is badly hurt and is poisoned?"

"A full restore will take care of that."

"Good." She said with a smirk. "What is the best way to cure a poisoned pokemon in battle?"

"It depends on the pokemon. Some are immune, others can get rid of it themselves, a few are even healed by it. Also a few attacks become stronger when the pokemon is effected by a status ailment"

"Fine." She said getting annoyed. "Say you have a snorlax that is burned, poisoned, and paralyzed and only had berries on you. What would you heal first."

"I would tell the snorlax to go the fuck to sleep." Ray said as the class room busted with laughter.

"Fine I may have opened my self up to that one." She said now very annoyed. "Fine a steel type then."

"How did a steel type get poisoned?"

"Fine a treecko then." She said trying to calm down. "Your in a battle with your treecko it's now burned, poisoned, and paralyzed. What berries would you feed it to heal?"

"Simple." Ray said with a smile. "I would toss it a lum berry."

"Well yes a lum berry would take care of all of those problems." She said with a wicked smile. "But do you have one?"

"Yes I do." Ray said with a smirk as he pulled out a small pouch from his coat. "I have ten just in this pouch. I have more stored in my pc."

"Well you see here students," She said turning to the class as she quietly seethed in anger. "This is what a properly prepared trainer looks like. Let's move to the gym to begin the battle."

"Right then." Ray said as he followed the class.

"Ha you got under her skin." Scott said to Ray as they make their way to the gym. "This is going to be a good one. She isn't going to hold anything back."

"Good." Ray said as he got ready to take his place on the field. "I want to see how strong Hoenn leaders are."

"This will be an official league gym battle between gym leader Roxanne and challenger Raymond." The referee said. "Trainers ready?"

"Yup." Ray said staring at Roxanne.

"Yes I am ready." She said pulling out a book.

"Match begin!"

"Geodude let's do this." She said throwing a pokeball relieving a small rock pokemon.

"Have fun Chuck." Ray said with a smile as the whale pokemon bounced toward the geodude.

"Ah now class, this is a good example of a taking advantage of..." She started to say to her class before being interrupted.

"Geodude is unable to continue." The referee shouted. "Chuck is the winner."

"What the hell?" She quietly said as she saw her pokemon in the middle of a very large crater. "Well it would seem I have to pay attention to this trainer."

"Yeah well that would be for the best." Ray said returning Chuck to his ball.

"Well then try this." She said opening her book releasing a bluish-colored rock pokemon. "Well what's your next move?"

"What the hell is that thing?" Jarvic said next to Ray. "I looks like a lawn ornament."

"Yeah it does." Ray said looking at it. "Well get in there and kick its ass."

"Really?" Jarvic said as he stepped in to the ring "What's the plan?"

"Let it make the first move." "Ray said looking at the odd pokemon.

"And that would be your worst mistake." Roxanne said with a smile. "Nosepass, hyper beam."

"Pass!" it yelled as it shot a beam of white energy at Jarvic.

"Well shit." Jarvic said as the beam impacted causing the arena to be filled in white smoke.

"Why are smiling?" Roxanne asked as the smoke started to clear and she saw Ray smiling.

"Nosepass is unable to battle!" The referee shouted. "The challenger is the winner!"

"What?" her class shouted from the sidelines and the last of the smoke cleared relieving Jarvic sitting on top of the passed out nosepass.

"God damn it dude." Ray said walking to a wall of dirt Jarvic used as a shield seeing that it had been turned to glass. "You know that freaks me out when you do that."

"I know." Jarvic said walking over to him. "Damn that is solid."

"Well that was a good match." Roxanne said walking over to them after reviving her nosepass. "Very few trainers see that move from my pokemon."

"Wow that was so cool." Some of her student said as the came out to look at the pokemon.

"So... I lost... It seems that I still have much more to learn... I understand. The Pokémon League's rules state that Trainers are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokémon League Stone Badge." Roxanne said handing Ray a small brown badge. "Now class what does the Stone Badge do?"

"The Stone Badge heightens the attack power of a trainers pokémon." One of the students said. "It also enables them to use the hm move cut outside of battle."

"Very good." Roxanne said before turning to Ray. "Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, remember trainers do not necessarily have to win a battle with a gym leader to earn a badge." Ray said. "Badges are a symbol of your knowledge of pokemon but it is up the leader to decide if you are worthy of the badge without a battle."

"That's right class. Now if that is everything you are all dismissed." She said as her class quickly left the gym. "Now I did say I was going to make this worth your while right?"

"Yeah but I hope you don't mean the battle we just had." Ray said as he saw Jarvic sneak up on nosepass. "I mean if you really wanted to you could have used your other geodude."

"Well I knew that it wouldn't have helped." She said as she handed him a small disc. "Here have this. That's TM39, it contains rock tomb. It not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers speed. But I have a feeling that you already knew that."

"Kinda, but if this is one made by the Silph then this will be easy." Ray said pulling the disc into his pokedex. "Ha it is, all the data is there."

"What do you mean." She said moving to get a closer look.

"Well they mass produce TMs with all the data for the different moves on them." Ray explained. "Then before they send them out they just unlock the data."

"I have no idea what you said." Roxanne stated.

"Any TM made by the Silph Co. has all the data for the moves on it. It just needs a program to unlock the data." Ray simplified for her. "You can turn any TM into a different TM from that series if you know the how to reprogram them."

"Oh that's helpful, but isn't that risky?" She asked.

"Well kinda. You just need to know what your pokemon can handle." Ray said as Jarvic zipped by riding on the back of nosepass. "He has a habit of doing that."

"I see." She said as nosepass rammed Jarvic into a wall.

"Ouch." Jarvic said as he stood up. "That hurt more than the hyper beam."

"So what you are saying you can take the cheap TMs and turn them into the more expensive ones?" She asked as they walked to the door.

"Yup." Ray said as he left. "Also if the pokemon is compatible with the original data they can learn the new move."

"I did not know that." She said to her nosepass once he left.

"So, what does everyone want for dinner." Ray asked as they walked back to the pokemon center.

"Tacos!" Jarvic said.

"Fuck you skull boy." Tink said. "Pizza or I will haunt your dreams."

"Skull boy?" Ray said to himself as he watched them fight.

"Hey boss." Chuck said popping out of his ball. "How about some apples?"

"All right you guys." Ray said breaking up the fight outside of the pizza shop. "Tink you get normal pizza, Jarvic a taco pizza, and Chuck..."

"Apple pizza?" he interrupted as he started to bounce around.

"Apple pizza? Dude that sounds like the nastiest thing I ever heard of before." Ray said as Chuck deflated at the comment. "I got something special for you back at the pokemon center."

"Really?" Chuck asked happily as he inhaled a large amount of air and started to float. "I'm so happy!"

"Ok then I will go and get the food and you guys make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Ray said as he watched Chuck swim through the air.

"Right we will keep an eye on him." Jarvic said as he jumped on top of Chuck.

"I will keep an eye on both of them." Tink said as Ray went into the shop. "Make sure mine has olives on it."

"Hello. What can I get you?" A man said once Ray entered the shop. "Hey you where here yesterday."

"Yeah well hey. I need a medium taco pizza, a medium olive, and a medium bacon and olives." Ray said with a smile.

"You get all that?" The man yelled to the back followed by a loud roar from the back. "They will be ready shortly."

"Wait one more to add." Ray said quickly remembering. "A medium, wait make that large with avocados."

"Char!" A loud roar sounded from the back.

"When did he start working here?" Ray asked as he saw a charizard and a flareon working quickly in the back.

"Oh he just started today." The man said binging the pizzas from the back. "He sure makes things go a lot quicker here."

"Yeah I bet." Ray said as he left to find Jarvic and Tink floating around on Chuck.

"Sweet! Food!" Jarvic said as Chuck followed Ray back to the pokemon center.

"Oh, you're back!" Chansey said running up to Ray taking the pizza boxes.

"Yeah and got a new friend too." Ray said as he entered the room seeing a large crate on the floor. "Nice it came."

"Yeah it came a few hours a go". Chansey said as she put the boxes on the table.

"Ok Chuck the box is for you." Ray said as he opened the box showing that it was full of large red apples. "Have at it."

"Thanks boss!" Jarvic said as he started to eat.

"Right then. Tink here is yours, Jarvic, and one for you." Ray said handing out the pizza boxes.

"Wow one for me too?" Chansey said as she opened the box. "Avocados! You remembered."

"Yeah well thought you would want something." Ray said as he watched Tink eat her pizza whole. "Well that is disturbing."

"Hey got any for me?" May asked as she walked through the door.

"Hey wait. I thought you... holy shit!" Jarvic yelled as Ray grabbed May by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"This isn't May." Ray coldly said tightening his grip.

"What? Of course it's me." She said trying to break free. "Who else would I be?"

"I know who you are." Ray said. "What do you guys smell?"

"Sex." Chansey stated sniffing the air. "I knew you would be staying another night so I only did a quick clean earlier."

"Sex and pizza." Jarvic said taking a slice of his pizza.

"I don't have a nose." Tink said as she laid bloated on the table.

"Apples!" Chuck said in his own little world.

"It's really me!" She said.

"Bullshit." Ray said as he tightened his grip causing a fre pops of come from her neck.

"Ok! Ok fine!" May said as she turned into mew. "Now let me go I can barely breathe."

"If you can talk you can breathe." Ray said still holding mew by the neck. "What do you want?"

"Probably the same thing as last time." Jarvic said turning back to his food.

"It's a mew." Chansey said quietly as she ate and looked at it.

"Look I was told by someone else that you are the kind of person that they need. That's why you need to stop those pokemon in two months." Mew said. "It's a test."

"So you let them loose?" Ray asked gripping mews neck tighter.

"No!" Mew said quickly. "The pokemon are going to be released by someone else. It is going to happen no matter what."

"You said this was a test. Who is testing me?"

"No." Mew calmly said. "I fear their wrath more than your anger."

"Two months you say?" Ray asked as he let mew go. "What pokemon are they?"

"I told you all that I can." Mew said floating over to the table rubbing its neck.

"So you coming with me?" Ray asked as he sat down and started to eat.

"No I was told I can not join you." Mew said taking the rest of the pizza and teleporting away.

"Fuck this. I need some air." Ray said quickly getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm going with him." Tink said as she floated after him.

"I wouldn't." Jarvic said causing her to stop at the door. "Just leave him be."

"Nope I'm following him." She said as she went after him.

"The fuck was that." Ray said as he was pushed to ground by a man running out of the Devon Corp. building.

"Wait! Pleeeaaase!" A man in a green jump suit yelled as he tried to run after the guy. "Don't take my goods!"

"What the hell is going on." Ray asked as he stood up and followed them to the edge of the city.

"Oh it's you!" The man in green panted as he saw Ray. "You're that fantastic trainer who helped me back in Petalburg Woods! Help me! I was robbed by Team Aqua! I have to get the Devon Goods back! If I don't... I will be in serious trouble."

"I will go look for the guy." Ray said out of pity. "Where did he go?"

"It looks like he went to the old construction site outside of the city." The man said as Ray headed out. "Thank you!"

"I am not in the mood for this shit." Ray muttered to himself as he walked down the dirt road passing a few pieces of construction equipment and stopped near an unfinished tunnel.

"Ohhh, what am I to do?" A old man cried near the tunnel when he saw Ray. "We were on our walk, Peeko and I, when we were jumped by an odd thug. The scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko! Please he went into the tunnel!"

"Calm down old man. I will handle this." Ray said as he entered the dark tunnel.

"What? Are you coming?" A voice shouted from the darkness. "Come and get some, then!"

"Asshole." Ray muttered as he followed the voice. "Hi guy."

"Grah, keelhaul it all. That hostage pokemon turned out to be worthless. And to think I made my getaway in this tunnel that goes nowhere. " The man in blue said turning around. "Hey you're that trainer from the woods! So a rematch is it then?"

"Do you really think that a simple pokemon battle will solve this?" Ray asked as he stepped closer. "I only see two ways this will end."

"Oh and what are they?"

"Well you can hand over the stuff you stole and the pokemon you also took." Ray said still coming closer. "Or I could just take them from you."

"Ha, and how would you take them from me?" The man said with a nervous chuckle.

"It wouldn't be that hard." Ray said pulling out a hunting knife. "Now how would you like to do this?"

"Well my career in crime has ended." The man said handing over the items once he saw the knife. "The boss told me that this would be an easy job. Just in and out. I'm out of here."

"Don't let me see you again." Ray said as the man ran out of the tunnel. "Hey old man here is you pokemon back."

"Peeko! I'm glad you are safe." The old man said rushing up to Ray. "Peeko owes her life to you. They call me Mr. Briney. And you are?"

"Ray."

"Well I sincerely thank you!" Briney said. "Now if there's anything that troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me! You can usually find me at my cottage outside of Petalburg Woods."

"Thanks. I might do that."

"Come, Peeko, we should make our way home." Briney said to his wingull as the left the tunnel.

"Well that was kind of you." A female voice said as Ray left the tunnel. "Reuniting an old man and his pokemon. How sweet."

"It was nothing." Ray said turning to the voice to find a girl a little shorted than himself wearing black jeans and a dark gray tank top. "So what are you doing out here?"

"What? Can't a girl get a little air." She said with a smile. "It looks like you needed to get out too."

"Yeah well you know why." Ray said as they made their way back to the city.

"Oh? Do I?" She asked as she brushed her black hair out of her face.

"Tink, how many humans have eyes with three different colors?"

"Well shit." She said turning back into her normal form. "I normally get the eyes right."

"Why where you following me?"

"It's what a lot of guys want after they feed me."

"Wait what?"

"Berries are nice but I like human food better." She said. "So I turn into a human, chat them up, we go get some food, and other stuff."

"Are you saying that I think you are?"

"Well a I have needs too, you know."

"Great so now I have a slut ghost pokemon following me around." Ray said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you." She giggled and she took one of his pokeballs. "But I think you would like it."

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?"

"Maybe." Said said before diving into the ball.

"What the fuck." Ray said to himself as she walked up the researcher. "Hey here is you stuff back."

"Oh wow thank you! You really are a great trainer. Here have another pokeball." The researcher said handing over a blue ball. "Hey come with me! I will bet that the Devon Corp President will want to met you!"

"So this is Devon?" Ray said as he looked around watching the researchers work on different projects.

"Yes." The man said. "Wait here while I go talk to the President."

"Sure." Ray said looking out seeing one researcher working on different pokeballs.

"Ok our president would like a word with you." The man said leading him to the office. "Please follow me."

"Nice office." Ray said as he entered looking at all the rare crystals and metal samples around the office with one small pea sized black crystal behind very thick glass catching his eye.

"I'm Mr. Stone, the President of the Devon Corporation." The old man with hair said behind the desk. " I'd just got word about you! You saved our staff not just once, but twice! I have a favor to ask of an amazing person like you. I understand that you recovered our package that was stolen earlier, would you mind delivering a package to Slateport's shipyard for us? Also, on the way, could you stop off in Dewford Town? I was hoping that you'd deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford."

"Sure I guess."

"Thank you! Now, you should know that I am a great President. So, I'd never be so cheap as to ask a favor for nothing in return. That's why I want you to have this." Mr. Stone said handing Ray a small device. "That device is a Pokémon Navigator, or PokeNav for short. It's an indispensable tool for any trainer on an adventure. It has a map of the Hoenn region. You can check the locations of Dewford and Slateport easily! By the way, I've heard that sinister criminal groups Team Magma and Aqua, I believe, have been making trouble far and wide. I think it would be best if you rested up before you go on your way."

"That's why I will leave now." Ray said. "If they know someone is going to deliver a package they would rest now and go after it soon."

"Well, then, Ray, go with caution and care!" Mr. Stone said as Ray left the office.

"Gah, it didn't work!" A researcher said as Ray walked by.

"What are you trying to do?" Ray asked.

"I'm developing new kinds of pokeballs but I'm not making any headway."

"I'm a freelancer." Ray said to the researcher. "I have schematics for pokeball mods."

"Really?" He said. "But Mr. Stone doesn't like freelancers helping us."

"Ha this time I will make an exception." Mr. Stone said from behind them. "Let's see what you have."

"Well what kind are you trying to make?"

"Here is the list." The researcher said handing the list over to Ray.

"Yup I have plans for all but one of these." Ray said with a smile.

"Really?" Mr. Stone said. "Then how does five percent of the profits sound?"

"I will take five only if you donate five percent to both the Rangers and the Pokemon Centers."

"Deal." Mr. Stone said as Ray transferred the data from his pokedex to the computer.

"Wow these are simply amazing." The researcher said looking at the data. "A little rough for mass production but that can be solved quickly. You just saved us years of development."

"Yeah I heard that before." Ray said to himself. "Well anything else you need that I might have?"

"Ha no." Mr. Stone said with a smile. "Unless you know how to make a pokemon translator that can fit in your pocket."

"Let me see your prototype."

"Ha it's this whole wall." The researchers said with a laugh as a few pointed at the wall covered in computers.

"Hmm, let me see." Ray said as he got a closer look at it and noticed a magikarp hooked up to it with a small screen above it.

"Karp Karp." The fish said as the screen above gave the translation.

"When I evolve I'm going to kill you all. Not John he is cool." Ray read out loud. "How long has he been in there?"

"Oops." On of the researchers said quickly running over to it and disconnecting it. "Sorry."

"Well the main problem is data storage." Ray said walking along the machine. "You use traditional computer storage. Have you thought of using crystals?"

"No crystal can hold that much info."

"What is your fee." Mr. Stone said.

"Make it free to all trainers."

"No promises."

"Then no plans." Ray said as he headed for the exit.

"Wait." Mr. Stone said running after him. "How about if we give them out to those who finish the trainers school."

"Give it to all students who finish, donate half of the profits." Ray said turning around.

"Deal." Mr Stone said after thinking about it.

"Ok then." Ray said walking up to a computer and dumped the data before leaving.

"Wow. Hey this type of crystal I never heard of it." One researcher said looking at the data.

"So that was really him then." Mr. Stone said looking at the data. "The kid that nearly bankrupted Silph."

"Sir?"

"Right we are now reopening the crystal project." Mr. Stone said to his researchers.

"Your back!" Chansey said once she saw Ray walk through the door. "I gave that budew a good look over and she is perfectly healthy."

"Good." Ray said tossing her a pokeball as he walked by. "Give this skitty a quick took too. Send the budew to May and the skitty to my mother."

"Right." She said. "What got you excited?"

"I want to know what a mew is afraid of." Ray said with a wicked smile on his face as he entered the room.

"Wow you're back early." Jarvic said watching TV. "It's not even five o'clock."

"Pack up we are leaving." Ray said as he grabbed his bag. "Chuck can you carry me to Dewford?"

"Sorry boss but you are to big." Chuck sadly said.

"Hey it's cool." Ray said as he finished grabbing his stuff. "Mr. Briney! He has a boat, problem solved. We make for his cottage and rest in the woods tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Chuck said before diving into his pokeball.

"So what are we hunting?" Jarvic said as the left the city.

"I don't know." Ray said. "But if it thinks it can test me like this it will wish it never thought of it."

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading. So i need a new Beta if you want the job just ask. Also is anyone even reading this story? If you do read this please review and say something, if you not then i'm not going to keep typing this up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else, just the plot of this story. I make no money from this**.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dewford**

The dawn was breaking when Ray exited the woods and made his way to the small cottage by the beach.

"Please tell me that you two don't always wake up this early." Tink said as she yawned.

"We only stop if we need to." Jarvic said. "If you don't like it you can go back into the pokeball."

"Quiet you two." Ray said as they saw an old boat loaded with crates and a loud noise coming from the cottage. "What the hell is going on in there?"

"Peeko calm down!" Ray heard Briney through the window. "Let me get my shoes on and we will set sail."

"Gull!" Peeko shrieked as she flew out the window and straight into Rays face.

"Holy shit!" Ray yelled as he tried to get Peeko out of his face. "Down girl."

"I think she likes you." Tink chuckled as Briney came out to see what the noise was all about.

"What's going on out here?" Briney asked as he came out and a large smile appeared on his face when he saw that it was Ray. "You saved my darling Peeko! We owe so much to you! What can we do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could ferry me to Dewford?" Ray asked as he continued to fight Peeko.

"Ha you're in luck!" Briney said as Peeko flew to his shoulder. "We where about to make a delivery to there. You are welcome to join us."

"Thanks." Ray said pulling out Chucks pokeball and letting him out.

"Hey boss. What's up?" Chuck asked as he looked around. "Hey this is near where we met. You, um aren't going to release me, are you?"

"Well I didn't plan on it." Ray said looking at him. "But if you want to leave you are free to."

"What! No way boss!" Chuck said quickly. "I'm staying with you!"

"Then what was with asking me if I was going to release you?"

"Well I was kicked out of my pod because I can speak to humans." Chuck quietly said.

"Pods often reject one of their own it the don't fit in." Briney said as he finished loading the boat. "Those who are rejected often form their own pods or find a trainer to go with."

"Sorry about that Chuck." Ray said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to swim instead of riding in the boat."

"It's ok boss, and fuck yeah I want to swim!" Chuck said as he jumped into the water and splashed Ray and Briney.

"Ha! You got a playful one!" Briney said. "Well know would you look at that."

"Hmm?" Ray said looking in the direction the Briney was to see Tink in her human form come walking down to the dock with a smile on her face.

"Well hello there lass." Briney said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, thank you." She said with a smile. "I'm with him."

"Oh that's odd I didn't see you earlier." Briney said thinking back. "You have a little something on your chin."

"Oh oops!" Tink said as she cleaned her chin off. "I was eating a glazed donut."

"It's fine lass!" Briney said with a chuckle. "Any friend of Rays is a friend of mine."

"Sure a donut." Ray said quietly to Tink pointing at the forest entrance as a male trainer entered it.

"What? You jealous?" Tink asked as she rubbed his leg. "All you have to do is ask, you know."

"Christ I get rid of one and get another." Ray said as Peeko landed on his shoulder and looked at Tink oddly.

"Gull?" Peeko said looking at Tink. "Gull!"

"Calm down girl." Briney said as Peeko flew to his shoulder. "This lady will be coming with us as well."

"Wi!"

"She is not a pokemon." Briney said shaking his head. "How could you think that."

"Umm, Tink is a pokemon." Ray said as he got on the boat.

"Really? So you travel around with her like that?"

"No she is a ghost type." He said as she shifted back to her normal form and hid behind Ray. "She likes to be with people but being a ghost type most people stay away from them, so she shifts to look human so she can interact with people."

"Oh well I don't mind ghost types." Briney said to Tink as he stared sailing to Dewford. "You are ok in my book."

"Thanks." She said to Briney before tuning to Ray. "That was the biggest lie I have ever heard."

"Oh really?" Ray said as he watch Chuck swim around the boat. "What about changing into a human and using others for her own pleasure?"

"Well ok. You have a point." Tink said floating around him. "But don't pretend that you don't want to."

"You're not right in the head." "Ray said as his pokenav started to ring. "Hello?"

"Ah Ray it's Mr. Stone."

"Yeah anything wrong?"

"What? Oh no. I was looking for you last night. You don't kid around when you say you will start early. But can you look inside the case that you recovered for us to make sure every thing is still in it?"

"Sure, gimme a sec here." Ray said as he pulled the case out to his bag. "Ok there is twenty-four hp fuses, two crystal gears, a platinum gear, and a metal... thingy."

"Ok good it sounds like everything is there." Mr. Stone said. " Please keep it safe."

"No problem there." Ray said waving Tink over. "I'm on my way over to Dewford right now, where would I find this Steven?"

"Oh I would check Granite Cave or if he isn't there ask the gym leader Brawly, if you can put up with him."

"How bad is he?"

"Oh not bad he's more of a free-thinker that's all." Mr. Stone explained. "Oh we have started to make the first prototypes of the pokeballs you have given us the plans for. They are magnificent. We will be sending them out to test markets soon."

"That's good to hear." Ray said as Tink floated around him. "I will call you once I deliver the parts to the shipyard, ok?"

"Very good my boy, but please take care." Mr. Stone said as he hung up.

"Right then Tink hold on to this." Ray said holding up the case to her.

"Will do." She said as she absorbed it into her body. "Anything else I can do for you? Or to you?"

"I probably don't want to know but what else do you have stored in you?"

"Lots of stuff!" She said pulling out a beach ball, buckets, old newspapers, a garden gnome. "You never know what you might need, ask and I might have it."

"Well at least you are prepared." Ray said as he watched her put her stuff back, suddenly a twenty inch dildo fell out of her. "Right, I really hope you didn't steal that."

"Sorry." She said picking it up. "Yes I bought it new. I would never steal something like this."

"Ha Chuck looks happy." Ray said watching Chuck jump in and out of the water as he heard something snap and fly off. "Damn it."

"What's up?" Tink asked as he stared to search his coat.

"Well shit. Any chance you have a hair tie?" Ray said after he finished searching his pockets.

"Sorry just a scrunchie." She said pulling out a silver scrunchie covered in rhinestones. "Let me see your hair!"

"Gah, knock it off." Ray said as Tink tried to take his hat. "Go see if Jarvic has any."

"Oh, you're no fun." She said as she found Jarvic leaning over the railing. "What's up?"

"I don't like boats." Jarvic said looking green.

"Oh here." Tink said pulling out a bottle. "These should help."

"Thanks but I can't." Jarvic said before throwing up on Chuck. "Sorry."

"Not cool man." Chuck said before washing it off and swimming farther away.

"Dewford! Dead ahead!" Briney shouted as the Island came into view.

"Praise the lord." Jarvic said before throwing up again.

"So this is Dewford." Ray said once they reached the docks. Looking around he saw the it was a small isolated town. As he was walking on the beach a group of fighting pokemon ran out into the ocean with surfboards.

"Awesome man," A man with blue hair said running up to Ray with a surfboard. "Those supplies will help around here. I knew it was going to be a great day, just look at those waves!"

"They are good ones." Ray said as he watched a makuhita ride a wave. "I'm not much of a beach person though."

"Yes I thought that." The man said. "Even on the most beautiful of days there is always a cloud in the sky. You want to challenge the gym?"

"Well I have to deliver a letter to a Steven first so there is time."

"Oh Stoney is in Granite Cave past the town." The man said pointing at the hills. "That dude has a thing for the rocks in there. I'm Brawly by the way, I run the gym here."

"Well I tell you what I go and deliver this letter and when I come back and we has a one on one beach battle?"

"That would be awesome dude but that cave is really dark man." Brawly said. "You need to have a pokemon light it up for you with the move flash, and you kinda need my badge to do that."

"I have a flashlight." Ray deadpanned.

"Oh well that would work. It's a deal then man." Brawly said before running out with his pokemon. "See you when you come back!"

"Right then you ready Jarvic?" Ray asked as he saw him sitting on the beach shivering. "You ok?"

"I'm fine I just hate boats remember?"

"Oh sorry." Ray said taking his coat off and wrapping it around Jarvic. "You chill here and keep an eye on Chuck."

"Will do." Jarvic said as he looked at Chuck playing with Brawly.

"Let's go Tink." Ray said as he made his way to the cave.

"I want to stay with skull boy." She said floating around him.

"It's fine." Jarvic said. "I just need a few minutes and I will be fine. You need to with him. There is only three of use remember."

"Oh well if you are sure about it." Tink said before quickly catching up to Ray at the cave.

"What took you? I thought you wanted to get me alone in a nice dark cave." Ray said with a smile.

"Well if that is what you want." Tink said as she shifted to her human form. "Then let's do it."

"Yeah I was joking about that." Ray said shaking his head as they entered the cave to find a hiker resting inside. "Hey there."

"Hey, you. It get awfully dark ahead. "The hiker saw once he saw Ray. "It'll be tough trying to explore. A guy came by earlier, Steve I think his name was,. His pokemon knew how to use flash so he should be alright, but... Well, for us hikers, helping out people we meet is our motto. Here you go I will pass this along to you."

"Thanks." Ray said taking the HM. "But I have a flashlight."

"Ha always be prepared!" The hiker said with a chuckle. "You never know when you will run out of batteries."

"Right then." Ray said as he pulled out the flashlight as they went deeper into the cave.

"Um I kinda don't like dark places." Tink said as she floated closer to Ray.

"You're a ghost pokemon, this should be what you love." Ray said before he was hit it the head by a flying pokemon. "Fucking zubat."

"Ha." Tink said taking the flashlight from him. "My light now."

"We are being followed." Ray said quietly. "And I have no idea what it is."

"I'm scared." Tink said floating into Ray.

"Gah! Holy shit you're cold!" Ray said loudly as he jumped around. "Get out!"

"How rude." Tink said chuckling. "I am a ghost."

"Still that was weird. Warn me next time."

"Hey now I want you inside me..." Tink started to said before loud screech sounded from the cave. "What was that?"

"Oh shit." Ray said as he heard a swarm of zubats come his way. Looking around he saw a light coming from one of the side caves and quickly ran into it and tripped over a small pokemon.

"Yeah we made it!" Tink said floating around the lighted cave.

"Oh what the fuck was that?" Ray asked as he peeled a zubat off his face when suddenly a heavy weight climbed on his chest. "Oh shit what is that?"

"Aw he's cute." Tink said floating the metal pokemon to her. "Can we keep him?"

"What? No." Ray said looking at the aron as he stood up. "I don't have the supplies to keep a steel pokemon healthy with me."

"Aron." The small steel pokemon said sadly.

"Well look I don't have the supplies but my mom does. You want to live with her?" Ray asked.

"Aron! Aron!" He said jumping around.

"Ok then. Jump in." Ray said holding out a pokeball as aron jumped inside.

"Aw I liked him. He was so cute! Person." She said as he hide behind Ray as he rubbed his chest.

"Damn it that's going to leave a bruise. Hey are you Steven?" Ray asked the man in a suit. Ray gave him a quick look over and saw that he had the same hair and eye color as Mr. Stone.

"Yes. I am he." Steven said also sizing Ray up. "How may I help you?"

"I have a letter here from your father." Ray said handing him the letter.

"Oh? A letter for me? Okay, thank you." Steven said taking it and reading it. "How did you know that I was his son?"

"I didn't. You have the same eye and hair color and have the same love of crystals." Ray said noticing something in the rocks..

"Well, you went through all this trouble to deliver that. I need to thank you. Let me see… I'll give you this TM. It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing. Your pokémon seem quite capable." He said looking at Tink. "If a bit shy."

"Yes well I was going to travel here anyway it's no big deal. What the hell is that?" Ray asked as he got closer to the rocks and saw two diamond like eyes. As he got closer for a look a dark purple pokemon jumped out and latched onto his face. "Holy shit! Get it off!"

"Ha! Now that one is cute!" Tink laughed as Ray ran around trying to get the pokemon off before running into a wall and the pokemon running off into the darkness. "Aw I wanted to keep it."

"What the hell was that?" Ray asked as he stood up looking around.

"That was a sableye." Steven said after watching them. "They are friendly so there was no harm meant."

"If you ask me they are a bit too friendly." Ray said as he heard skittering from the cave.

"Well it seems your pokemon has come out of her shell." Steven said walking over to Tink

"I'm only shy if I don't know if you like ghosts." She said quietly as she slowly floated to Ray. "Do you like ghost types?"

"I love all pokemon." Steven said with a smile as Tink started to fly around the cave after hearing that. "You have an interesting pokemon."

"Yeah well the odd ones tend to find me."

"Well if you keep training, you could even become the champion of the Pokemon League one day. That's what I think. I know, since we've gotten to know each other, let's register one another in our pokenavs." Steven said registering each other. "Now, I've got to hurry along. I hope I get to see you again."

"He is weird." Tink said once he left. "I like him!"

"Really now?" Ray said as they made their way out of the cave. "Is he your next target?"

"Hey don't be jealous." Tink said as they exited the cave. "After all I am looking for a big, strong trainer to help tame me."

"You are hopeless." Ray said as she started to laugh. "Right then you get battle today."

"Um, I really don't like to battle." Tink said quietly. "I'm always afraid that I would hurt the other pokemon."

"You will be fine." Ray said looking at her. "You seen how a battle goes. You just need to relax."

"Still what if I hurt them." She asked as the walked next to Jarvic.

"It's not like you are trying to kill them." Ray said waving Brawly over. "Just relax and do what comes naturally."

"Man the waves are perfect today." Brawly said once he came over. "So you still down for a beach battle?"

"Yeah. Faster we get done with this the faster you can go back out surfing, so how about a one on one?"

"Alright! Let's do this meditite!" Brawly said sending out a small blue meditating pokemon.

"Your time to shine Tink." Ray said as she slowly floated forward.

"Um I'm not really sure about this."

"Look that meditite is part psychic." Ray said looking at his pokedex. "You are a ghost type, you have the upper hand here."

"Ok." She said floating up to meditite. "Boo!"

"Med?" The meditite said looking at Tink.

"Tink, he isn't made of paper." Ray said shaking his head. "Hit him with a shadow ball."

"Right!" She said as she flung a golf ball sized shadow ball at the meditite barely causing any damage. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"Whoa man, like you have a very kind pokemon." Brawly said after watching the exchange. "I will let you switch pokemon if you want to."

"No she will be fine."

"Alright then, do it." Brawly said as meditite looked at Tink and started to unleash a fury of punches.

"Hey that's not nice." She said as each punch landed not effecting her.

"So you going to fight back now?" Ray asked as Tink floated high above meditites reach.

"I really don't want to hurt him."

"Damn it you are not going to hurt him." Ray said getting angry. "Attack or forfeit the match."

"What? No!" She said as she launched a very large shadow ball at meditite. "I will never give up!"

"Medi!" Meditite shrieked as he tried to dodge it but was too slow.

"Whoa like that was strong." Brawly said looking at the large crater.

"Oh my god I killed him!" She said as she floated away quickly.

"Calm down Tink, he is fine." Ray said walking over the meditite and smacking him a few times on the cheek. "Hey wake up."

"Med?" He said as he took a berry from Ray.

"See he is fine. Tink?" Ray said looking around for her. "Aw shit. Where she go."

"Dude you totally earned this man." Brawly said holding out a badge for Ray.

"Whatever. Did you see where she went?"

"It looked like she was heading for the cave." Brawly said as Ray took off for the cave. "Wait man you forgot your badge!"

"Tink? What's wrong?" Ray said as he found her hiding in the cave.

"I killed him!" She said crying. "Why did you make me battle? You going to abandon me too?"

"Ok you didn't kill him or hurt him badly, you could have quit the match." Ray said. "What do you mean abandon you?"

"You are the sixth trainer who I have traveled with." Tink said getting angry. "They abandoned me once they saw how strong I am. I have killed pokemon in battles because I couldn't control my strength."

"You think that will change how I see you?" Ray asked as he noticed a few of the rocks around them started to float with a dark aura.

"It should!" She shouted. "I'm a freak."

"Wait a minute." Ray said walking up to her and grabbing her. "Ha I knew it."

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" She squealed as he started to poke her body. "That tickles!"

"Ha you are a freak!" He said as he let her go.

"Hey that isn't nice." She said starting to get angry again.

"No I mean genetically you are." Ray said with a smile. "If I had to guess you father was a dark type right?"

"My pa is a umbreon!" She said with pride.

"Hmm let me think here." Ray said as he started pacing as he pulled out his pokedex. "Two different egg groups. Possibility of both being freaks low. Perhaps one was a lab experiment? Maybe an environmental factor?"

"Um I could tell you how." Tink said breaking his train of thought.

"Oh?" Ray said looking up.

"They had lots and lots of sex." She said floating around him.

"Well that is one way of making a cross breed."

"We better go now." She said leading the way.

"Oh, so you are over your little break down then?" Ray said as the walked to the beach. "But still the chances of an egg forming like that are very small."

"Well it happened and now I am here following you until you kick me out." She said as she saw the meditite from before laying on the beach. "I thought you said I didn't kill him!"

"Dude chill out you spaz." Ray said as he grabbed her before she ran off. "He just getting some sun."

"Really?" She said floating over to him.

"Like wow man she is really strong." Brawly said running up to Ray. "Here is you badge dude."

"Thanks." Ray said taking the badge while watching Tink talk to the meditite.

"You are going to make big waves man. With the way you are going I really want to see this thing to the end. Mind if I register you in my pokenav?"

"Yeah sure." Ray said handing it to him while still looking at Tink.

"I will be training for our rematch." Brawly said. "It will be a sight to see."

"Maybe." Ray said looking at Brawly.

"Right well the waves are calling!" Brawly said as he ran off into the ocean.

"Tink let's go." Ray said as he walked back to the docks. "You feeling any better?"

"No but I will deal with it." Jarvic said as he slowly got up and handed Ray his coat back.

"Ah there you are!" Briney said with a smile. "I have to make a stop in Slateport first before we head back home. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Ray said as he stepped onto the boat. "That is where I was heading next."

* * *

AN: So thanks for reading. Please be kind and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Slateport**

"So what time do you think we will hit Slateport?" Ray asked Briney as they slowly made their way to the open sea.

"Oh less than a few hours." Briney said as he opened the engine up and hit top speed. "Ha this old girl moves fast now that she is empty of cargo."

"Hell yeah she does." Ray said surprised by the speed. "How you doing Jarvic?"

"The sooner we make port the better." He answered looking green.

"Port? Ha I'm more of a rum man!" Briney said with a hearty laugh as he looked at Peeko and Tink chase Chuck. "You know I saw your match on the beach."

"Oh?"

"Tink there seems to be very kind."

"Yeah she is but ghost pokemon tend to put me on edge." Ray said watching her.

"Why is that?"

"They are prone to swift mood swings." Ray said. "Also tend to snap and use their full power if pushed to far."

"What's got you smiling boy?" Briney said noticing the smirk on Rays face.

"She reminds me of someone." Ray said as his pokenav started to ring and he moved to the back of the boat to answer it.

"Who would she remind himself of?" Briney asked to himself.

"Easy. She is just like me and him." Jarvic said before throwing up.

"Hello?" Ray said as he answered his pokenav.

"Oh, hello, Ray? This is Roxanne of Rustboro City. I heard from Brawly that you're moving up through the ranks of trainers at an incredible clip. Well, I'd rather not think that I can't beat you. I promise, I will shape up my gym so that you may challenge us again. I hope you'll be looking forward to that occasion as much as me!" Roxanne quickly said before hanging up.

"Well that was weird." Ray said as his pokenav started to ring again. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm in the Hoenn area." A voice said over the pokenav.

"Great. Birch has plenty of space at his lab so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Any subjects yet?"

"Well there is a mudkip with a thing for electricity that I left in my mothers care. Also I am traveling with ghost type that is part dark type."

"Really? Anything to report on that?"

"I still don't know if the typing is permanent yet. I will send a sample later today."

"Got it. Word is that you are taking the gym challenge." The voice said with a quack like laugh. "I thought you didn't want to do that."

"Fuck you. Certain things came to light and my plans changed."

"Look if it's about the ranger thing, pulling a few strings is easy."

"No it's not that." Ray said lowering his voice. "I'm being tested by something."

"What's testing you?"

"Hell if I know. All that I know is that it can make a mew very frightened."

"Hmm, I will look into it."

"Also I need full reports on the legendary pokemon of Hoenn. I will be staying at the pokemon center in Slateport tonight."

"Right keep me updated." The voice said before hanging up.

"So what do you need to do in Slateport?" Briney asked once Ray rejoined him.

"I have a delivery to make to the shipyard."

"Oh you going to see Captain Stern? He is a good friend." Briney said with a smile. "We are nearly there!"

"Jarvic just hang in there a little longer." Ray said as they approached the port.

"Land!" Jarvic cried once he flopped out of the boat onto the docks.

"Ok first stop is getting you to the pokemon center." Ray said returning Chuck to his pokeball. "Let's go before you pass out."

"No I'm good." Jarvic said slowly standing up. "Just gimme a berry."

"Ha now that is a tough pokemon." Briney said as Ray gave Jarvic a yellow berry. "You better hurry and do what you came here for."

"Thanks for the ride." Ray said to Briney before looking around and spotting May laying on the beach. "Ha go much for trying to stay ahead of me."

"What?" Jarvic said looking around finally seeing May among the many families on vacation. "Wow, and she wants to be champion?"

"Christ they sleep like a brick." Ray said once they where next to her and her three pokemon. "Well at least the budew looks happy."

"Yeah." Jarvic said with a smirk spotting the sun block in her bag.

"Shit, she has the organization skills of ape." Ray said finding her pokenav and pulling out a piece of paper. After registering each other he puts it back and write a small note.

"So this is May?" Tink said looking her over. "I am way better than her."

"Wait, are you a little jealous there Tink?" Ray said with a smile.

"No!" Tink said quickly.

"Right fine, let's go."

"Yup and quickly!" Jarvic said as he quickly walked away.

"What the hell did you do?" Ray said as he joined him in quickly leaving.

"Nothing!" Jarvic said quickly wiping sun block off his hands. "Hey look an open market!"

"Ok but I still want to know what you did." Ray said as the walked through market.

"Ooh, look at this!" A man said as Ray was looking at herbs. "The seaweed you can get in these parts is fresh and full of life! Why, it looks like it can rear up and attack!"

"Yes it does look very fresh." Ray said looking at the seaweed as it quivered a little. "What the fuck?"

"Um I meant that figuratively." The man said as Ray saw a familiar set of jewel eyes jump out and hug his face. "Holy shit!"

"God damn it." Ray said throwing the sableye on the ground and pulling out a pokeball. "That's twice now."

"Sable?" The pokemon said as Ray threw the ball at him but he caught the ball.

"Well shit." Ray said as he watched sableye run off with the ball. "That was my last one."

"Ha looks like you have a stalker." Tink said as she was laughing with Jarvic.

"Right." Ray said smacking the two in the head. "Let's go."

"Hey look at the line out side that building." Jarvic quietly said. "Isn't that Team Aqua?"

"Holy shit it is." Ray said looking as they passed by. "Well at least the female uniforms look good."

"Hmm." Tink said as she looked at the uniforms. "I can look like that if you want me to."

"Remind me to run a few tests on you later." Ray said as the entered the shipyard. Looking around he found that no one there seemed to be in charge. "Hey where is Captain Stern?"

"Don't know." A man said looking up from a set of blue prints. "I'm Dock. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I have something for Stern." Ray said looking at the blue prints.

"Oh well he said he had work to do somewhere else." Dock said looking at the prints again. "Can you read these? I can't."

"Well first they are upside down." Ray said rearranging the plans. "Also you need the light on so you can read them all at once."

"Oh that is much better." Ray heard Dock say as he left the shipyard. "So if I was a sea-captain where would I be?"

"Bar? Brothel?" Jarvic asked.

"Smart ass." Ray said as they past the building Team Aqua was lined up at. "Hey what would Aqua want at a museum?"

"Cultural enlightenment?" Tink said floating to the sign.

"If that's what they are there for then I'm Liz Taylor." Ray said making his way to the museum entrance.

"Oh I can look like her if you want!" Tink said shifting into a young Liz Taylor. "See."

"That's great but she had violet eyes, not green." Ray said as she shifted into her normal human form.

"Well shit." She said opening the door. "I normally get the eyes right."

"Welcome to the Oceanic Museum." The receptionist said. "It's fifty poke a person."

"Oh here you go." Ray said handing over a hundred while Tink smiled at him. "You know what, I think you might be right Tink."

"Ha I can't believe it either." She said looking around at the grunts reading and looking at the displays.

"You know you are going to pay me back the fifty for your ticket right." Ray said as the moved around the museum.

"Oh really?" Tink said rubbing up against him. "I can think of a few ways that I can pay it off."

"How about you use your skills to find out why they are here. Wait a second." Ray said as he spotted a familiar looking grunt. "Oh this will be good. Stay here with Jarvic."

"Ok then." She said watching him walk over to the grunt.

"Hi guy." Ray said tapping the grunt on the shoulder.

"Yeah what do you... oh shit!" The grunt said as he saw it was Ray. "Please don't hurt me."

"You can go and change your pants later." Ray said grabbing the grunts arm. "Tell me why you guys are here."

"We were told to look for information here but they didn't tell us what kind!"

"That it?" Ray asked gripping his arm tighter.

"Ok we knew if we followed around Stern, we would be able to get the package back."

"Fine get out of here." Ray said releasing him.

"You don't need to tell me twice." The grunt said as the started to leave.

"One last thing first."

"Yeah make it quick. I'm starting to stink."

"Do all the women have to wear tight shirts and pants?" Ray asked looking at a group of female grunts looking at a display about whirlpools.

"Hey there are a few perks working for Aqua!" The grunt said before running out of the museum.

"You know I could have gotten him to talk with out making him shit himself." Tink said as the made their way to the second floor.

"Yeah but that isn't much fun." Ray said as they looked around and saw that there was only one person on the second floor. "Well at least it isn't a butt pirate convention up here."

"What you don't like the pirate look?" Tink said shifting to look like one of the female grunts. "I think they are kinda sexy."

"Right turn back to normal." Ray said looking at the man staring at a model of a submarine. "I think that is the guy we are looking for."

"Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me." The man said hearing Ray.

"I have a package here for you." Ray said as two Aqua grunts rushed over.

"Hold it!" They said. "We will take that package!"

"Sure whatever." Ray said as he stuck his hand into Tink. "Let's see now, nope, no, whoa that ain't it..."

"What are you doing!" Stern said in shock.

"Ah here it is." Ray said handing over the case.

"Ha ha finally!" One of the grunts said opening it up. "Wait, what is this shit? These ain't the parts from Devon!"

"You honestly thought that I would have them?" Ry said with a smirk. "I got the original ones back from you when you stole them. Why the hell would they give them to me to deliver after that?"

"Because you are strong and would he the best choice for it?" The grunt said confused.

"No I would be the worst choice. You would know what I look like and how strong I am. I'm just a decoy."

"What? Fuck! You have the parts! Give them to us now!" The grunts yelled sending out a carvanha and a poochyena.

"Um dude." One of the grunts said to the other looking at the carvanha flail around on the floor. "A fish pokemon?"

"Yeah not my best choice." The grunt said as he returned it to its ball.

"Right then." Ray said after watching the grunts. "Jarvic take care of it."

"Right." Jarvic said as he made his way over to the poochyena. "You know I don't feel so good."

"You sure you still want to do this?" Ray asked Jarvic.

"Yeah I'm good." He said before throwing up on the poochyena. "Ah much better now!"

"Sick man." The grunt said returning his pokemon. "That was just wrong."

"I came to see what was taking so long to snatch some parts, and you simps are held up by a mere trainer?" A man dressed in black said coming up the stairs.

"Holy shit is Disco Stu." Ray said looking at the man and laughing. "Look at you. A black leisure suit with a blue bandana? What are you trying to be, king of the butt pirates?"

"Silence!" The man shouted. "We are Team Aqua, and we love the sea! And I am Team Aqua's leader, Archie!"

"Oh dear." Ray said chuckling. "I can see that I upset you. Well I would be mad too if I was stuck in a time warp."

"What makes you interfere with us? ...No! You can't be! You're not one of Team Magma? Wait, that can't be right. You're not dressed for the part. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... pokémon, people... all life depends on the sea. So, Team Aqua is dedicated to the expansion of the sea." Archie said ignoring Rays comment. "Don't you agree? What we are doing is a magnificent undertaking!"

"No you retarded piece of shit." Ray said looking at Archie. "The earth is already 70 percent water. If you increase that you make less land for pokemon and people to live on."

"Ah, fine... You're still too young to understand our noble objective. But, I warn you, don't even consider interfering with our plans again. The consequences will cost you dearly! And don't you forget it!" Archie said before leaving with his grunts.

"Thank you for helping me." Stern said once Aqua was gone. "So are you really a decoy or do you really have the parts?"

"Oh I have them." Ray said once again sticking his arm into Tink. "Just let me find them."

"Will you stop that!" Tink shrieked as Ray searched.

"Hey I thought you wanted me inside you." Ray said quietly as he fell inside of her.

"Um this is weird." Tink said as everybody was looking a her.

"Ok. I'm back." Ray said as he fell out of her head holding the Devon case. "You really need to clean in there."

"Oh thank you." Stern said as he opened the case. "These are the parts alright. There's no time to lose! We have to set out on our ocean-floor expedition really soon."

"No problem." Ray said.

" Thanks again, but now I've got to go! Feel free to wander around and check out our facilities, though!" Stern said running out of the museum.

"Well not that's done, we are getting you to the pokemon center." Ray said as he picked up Jarvic and exited the museum.

"So, um, what did you see while in me?" Tink quietly asked while blushing.

"Nothing much." Ray said as they entered the pokemon center. "I think I landed where all of your pens are. How many do you have? Do you collect them or something?"

"Yes I do actually."

"Well at least I know I will always have something to write with."

"Hello!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "How can I help you this afternoon?"

"Well I got a seasick cubone here." Ray said flopping Jarvic down.

"Fucking boats." Jarvic muttered.

"I also will need a room."

"Ok sir."Joy said handing Jarvic to a passing chansey. "We have two rooms left at 100 a night and I will need your name."

"How about 300 and we forget the name?" Ray said quietly.

"Can you at least show me an id?"

"I think this will cover that." Ray said pulling out his pokedex.

"Yes it will." Joy said quickly. "Right this way Mr. Dansk."

"Dansk?" Ray asked once Joy showed him to his room.

"If you don't like it tell me your real name." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I'd rather stay under the radar for tonight."

"Very well I will send your cubone over once he is healthy." Joy said before leaving.

"Well not bad day today." Ray said to Tink. "Got a badge, pissed off a crime group, made some new friends, and you only had one mental break down."

"Oh ha ha." Tink said unamused. "Let's see if I can do this."

"Do what?" Ray said looking at Tink as she shifted to look like Ray. "Nice but I'm not that short."

"Yeah this is as tall I can go." She said being a head shorter than him. "Maybe once I evolve I will be able to."

"Here is your cubone all healthy." Joy said walking into the room and seeing the two of them. "Oh these rooms are sound proof if you are into that kinda thing."

"What?" Ray said quickly looking at Tink and seeing that she shifted into her normal human form and was nude. "It's not like that. She's my pokemon."

"I know." Joy said with a smile before leaving. "Have a nice night."

"Well you did say I have to pay you back." Tink said once Joy left. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Christ. You're worst then May." Ray said shaking his head. "What do you guys want for food. Not pizza or tacos."

"Apples!" Chuck said popping out of his ball.

"I got you covered there." Ray said pulling out his pokedex. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Fuck yeah man!"

"Ok then." Ray said pressing a few buttons making a large crate of apples to appear. "Here you go. Burgers ok with you guys?"

"Yeah." Jarvic said. "I want fries too!"

"I will have the same." Tink said.

"So what am I getting myself into here?" Tink asked Jarvic once Ray left. "He is so weird."

"What are you talking about?" Jarvic asked as he turned on the tv and started to surf the channels.

"Well he hasn't fucked me yet."She said shifting back to her pokemon form and floating next to him. "A few of my past trainers would have abandoned me by now if I didn't sleep with them."

"Uh, how many trainers have you had before?"

"Six." She said. "Not counting the ones I just use for fun."

"So those other six trainers made you have sex with them?"

"Yeah isn't that normal?"

"No. No it isn't." Jarvic said shaking his head. "You should really keep that to yourself though. Ray would not like that one bit."

"Oh he only likes fresh pokemon?" She asked sadly.

"What? No! The whole time I have known him he never really showed any interest in pokephila."

"Oh then why shouldn't I tell him about them?"

"He will report them for abuse. That kinda thing just became legal."

"Oh, but what kinda kinks does he have?"

"Ok I just said his isn't into that kind thing and you are still going to try?"

"Hell yeah I am." Tink said with pride. "I never met a man who I could not fuck."

"Christ, if you keep going like that he will kick you out of the team."

"What! Really?"

"Yeah just be yourself, if it happens then have fun. Just don't push him." Jarvic said stopping at a movie about large underground monsters. "Why where you abandoned, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I um, killed a few pokemon while battling them." Tink said quietly. "Then the last two just used me then left."

"Well he will show you how to use your power." Jarvic said with a smile. "Don't worry I will keep this little talk to my self."

"Thanks." Tink said hugging Jarvic. "It was nice to be able to talk about that."

"I will keep it to myself to." Chuck said causing both of them to jump.

"Right foods here." Ray said entering the room.

"Sweet!" Jarvic said taking the bag and handing out the burgers. "What, none for you?"

"I ate on the way back." Ray said taking his coat and hat off. "So Tink I want to run a few tests on you."

"What kind of tests?" She asked as she ate the burger whole. "Hey I thought you said you had long hair?"

"I bought hair ties, and nothing much I just need you to pop in this ball for a little bit." Ray said holding up a black pokeball.

"Um, I'm not too sure about that." Tink said looking at it.

"Well we can do this the old way." Ray said pulling out a needle.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked hiding behind Jarvic who was still eating and watching tv.

"This." Ray said stabbing the air and the vial filled with blood. "Thanks for the sample mew."

"What are you going to do with my blood?" Mew said turning visible.

"I'm going to cone you and make an army of super pokemon and take over the world." Ray said labeling the vial. "Just kidding. I want to see if your cells really have the DNA of every single pokémon."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that." Mew said floating over to Jarvic and stealing some of his fries.

"I will think of that later." Ray said looking at mew. "Hey you're a genderless pokemon right."

"Yeah, what of it?" Mew asked eating more fries. "Oh shit."

"Grab it Jarvic!" Ray said and Jarvic jumped up and grabbed on to its tail.

"Hey what are you going to do?" Mew asked trying to shake Jarvic off.

"Well I need to examine a genderless pokemon that isn't man-made for my research." Ray said putting on a rubber glove and holding mews tail up. "You don't mind do you?"

"Hmm, I see that I came at a bad time." A deep voice said from behind them.

"Hey there Psy!" Ray said looking at the alakazam. "I was just about to do a little research."

"Hell no!" Mew said trying to get free. "Let me go!"

"Ok look this really isn't the worst thing you caught me doing."

"True but couldn't you at least use lube?"

"Hmm, fair point." Ray said as mew continued to struggle. "Look you're a fucking mew. You could have just teleported away at any time."

"That's no fun." Mew said floating away.

"What you want to get probed?" Ray asked as he watched mew steal more fries.

"Maybe."

"Christ, anyway Tink please get in the ball." Ray said holding up the ball once more.

"Fine." She said jumping in it and quickly being forced out. "What? That's it?"

"Yeah." Ray said handing the ball to Psy. "Wait one more, hey Chuck."

"You called boss?" Chuck said rolling over to the group. "Holy shit! A mew!"

"Wow really?" Mew said floating over to him. "You just now noticed me?"

"Sorry I get distracted while eating. So what you need?"

"Just jump in here real quick and you can go back to eating."

"Sure boss!" Chuck said jumping in and out. "That's it?"

"Yeah that was it." Ray said handing the other ball to Psy. "You have the reports?"

"Yes." Psy said handing over a couple of papers. "Sadly there isn't much data at this time."

"It's alright."Ray as looking over the papers. "You want to stay? I can grab you something to eat."

"No thank you." Psy said before teleporting away.

"Right it's nearly ten now." Jarvic said yawning "I'm going to sleep."

"I'm going to go, do stuff." Tink said as she shifted into her human form and left.

"And what are you going to do mew?" Ray asked while looking at the data on his pokedex.

"I'm going to see if there is any good movies on." Mew said as it flipped through the channels.

"So you can't let yourself be caught by me but you are still following me around."

"Yup."

"Ok then." Ray said tossing a pokeball at mew and watching it get sucked up inside and hearing the ping of a successful capture. "Ha well that was unexpected."

"What the hell just happened?" Mew asked and it popped out of its ball.

"Ah well it looks like I caught you." Ray said picking the ball up.

"But how? That shouldn't have been possible!" Mew said floating around.

"Meh, whatever." Ray said breaking the crystal inside of it.

"Wait." Mew said after watching Ray break the ball releasing it from Ray. "You just caught me, a mew, and you are just going to let me go?"

"Yeah, you are going to follow me around anyway right?" Ray asked while going back to reading the data taken from Tink.

"True, but still who just give up a legendary pokemon?"

"Hmm, it seems that Tink needs some more vitamins. Her typing changes every two weeks do to a ghost types high metabolism." Ray said ignoring mew and started to read Chucks data. "Oh fuck."

"What?" Mew said looking at the worried face on Ray. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ray said putting down the pokedex and going over to Chuck who was looking at the moon. "Hey, you ok?"

"Hey boss." Chuck said quietly as Ray sat next to him. "I take it that you found out?"

"Yeah, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Ha no man." Chuck said with a smile. "All I wanted to do is find a trainer who could make me happy. I know I don't have much time but I promise I know the best replacement for me."

"Look maybe I can find something that can fix this."

"That's kind of you but I know there isn't hope." Chuck said with a smile. "You will love my friend man. I met him in the deepest part of the sea."

"Come on man, you are talking like you will drop dead any second now."

"Ha if I do put me back in the ocean."

"Will do."

"Good." Chuck said looking up at the moon. "I always liked how the moon looked. Ha I just thought about how well my friend will fit in with you."

"Oh? How?" Ray asked.

"You have a ghost that will sleep with anything, a cubone who loves fire, me, and lazy ass mew."

"Hey I heard that." Mew said from the couch. "Just because you are going to die doesn't mean I wouldn't still kick your ass."

"Wow where did that come from?" Ray said chuckling.

"And the biggest freak is you, boss!" Chuck said with a smile. "A trainer who catches a legendary mew and lets it go!"

"Yeah well hey." Ray said with a smile patting Chuck on the head. "If you ever need anything just let me know ok?"

"Yeah sure thing boss." Chuck said as Ray headed to sleep.

* * *

So there you go. Can i please get some reviews now?


	11. Chapter 11

Yes! A review! Look the more reviews i get the more chapters you get so you know please review. Even if it is to tell me to go die in a fire.

N: No mewtwo in this story. He will be in the next one.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mauville City**

Ray was packed and ready to leave before dawn. As he was finishing getting ready to leave he found a familiar red vest on the floor.

"Um Jarvic?" Ray said quietly showing him the vest.

"Hey boss!" Chuck said near the couch. "You got to see this man!"

"What? Holy shit!" Ray said as he started to laugh.

"What?" Jarivc said walking over and saw May and Tink cuddled together nude. "Ha nice."

"Ha yeah." Ray said taking a picture and noticed two lighter patches of skin in the shape of hands on Mays ass. "Dude did you do that?"

"Yeah." Jarvic said quietly laughing. "Be quiet you will wake her."

"Ha that's not likely. She sleeps like a snorlax. "Ray said returning Chuck and Tink to there balls. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Jarvic said as they left the pokemon center.

"The fuck is that?" Ray said as they neared a large red and blue tent.

"Oh, hey! You're the one from Rustboro!" Scott said as he exited the tent.

"Yeah my name is Ray."

"Well Ray, let me guess—you're going to take the Battle Tent challenge? Yeah! That's a good idea! That's a really great idea! After all, a tough trainer is the perfect fit for the Battle Tent! Give it your best effort!"

"What the hell is a battle tent?" Ray asked.

"Oh there are three of them in Hoenn." Scott explained. "They offer battles with a twist."

"Really?"

"Yes this one here is my favorite." Scott said with a smile. "Entrants pick out three pokemon from a list of six random rentals, all at level 30. Then, three trainers are battled, with the player having a chance after each battle to possibly trade a pokémon for one from the person that was just defeated. He is a Entrants are not allowed to look at any information about the pokémon that is being traded for, having to deduce the moves the pokémon know from battling against them."

"Not bad. You have to think on your feet."

"So you going to go in?"

"Well I hoped to get to Mauville by this afternoon." Ray said looking at the tent. "I will have to pass on that."

"Oh well." Scott said disappointed. "Good luck on your travels!"

"He's a weird guy." Tink said popping out of her ball once Scott left.

"Yeah." Ray said as they continued their way to Mauville. "So, how was last night."

"I never kiss and tell." Tink said as she quickly went into his hat. "Someone is coming."

"Hmm?" Ray said looking down the road and saw Birch walking to Slateport. "Hey there."

"Oh, Ray! Imagine seeing you here! And where might my May be?" Birch said looking around.

"She decided to travel at her own pace." Ray said with a smirk.

"What? You promised to look after her for me!"

"Yeah I did, as long as she travels with me I will watch over her." Ray said. "She is now traveling by herself there for I don't have to watch over her."

"But she could get hurt or worse!"

"Let her make her own mistakes." Tink said shooting out from under Rays hat. "If you don't let her make mistakes she will never grow."

"Well I never thought about it like that." Birch said. "Hey you have a pokenav now right? Let's register each other."

"Yeah sure." Ray said handing over his pokenav. "What brings you to Slateport?"

"Hmm oh I want to catch the ferry to Dewford to watch Mays gym match."

"Yeah the ferry left half an hour ago."

"Well shit." Birch said handing over the pokenav. "Oh well, I'm sure I can find something the lab needs in the market. Did you get my warning?"

"What? The one about Procel?" Ray asked. "I don't think I have to worry about him."

"Don't take this lightly! He is evil! He is in Hoenn and he has set up shop in my lab!"

"Why did you let him do that?"

"He is still a registered pokemon professor." Birch said with a sad look on his face. "I have to let him in."

"Well hang in there." Ray said as he watched Birch make his way to Slateport.

"He is an interesting guy too." Tink said going back into Rays hat.

"You really like it in there don't you?" Ray asked as he continued down the road.

"Yup!"

"So how was last night?" Jarvic asked with a chuckle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tink said trying to sound innocent. "I'm a good little pokemon."

"Yeah and one that sleeps like an angel." Ray said as something ran into him at the beginning of the low road. "What the hell was that?"

"Ouch." A familiar voice said from behind him. "Hey why don't you watch where you are going."

"Well what do you know. Funny running into you out here isn't it." Ray said helping May up.

"Oh shit!" She said shocked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to Mauville." Ray said. "What about you?"

"Same, I kinda missed the ferry to Dewford." She said quietly

"That's a shocker." Jarvic said.

"Shut up you." She said with a smile. "So um do I have to travel with you now that you caught up with me?"

"No but you just caught up to me." Ray said looking around. "I have been to Dewford already."

"What?" May said shocked. "I thought you didn't want to travel fast?"

"Something came up." Ray said quietly. "Something far more important than your little catch me if you can thing."

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You wanted be to chase you. You wanted me to follow you and then when I got tried I would follow you."

"Oh well since we are going to the same place why don't we have a race!" May said with a smile.

"Yeah how about no." Ray said.

"The loser has to pay the ferry fee for the winner."

"I'm not going to race you."

"Fine then what do you want from me?" May said with a smile as she rubbed Rays leg.

"You have a hickey on your neck."

"Oh yeah." May said slightly embarrassed. "I met this nice guy last night."

"Sure, a guy." Ray said with a smile.

"Ok look the last one to get to Mauville has to pay for lunch!" May said before running off.

"Right it seems that she bought a pair of running shoes." Ray said with a smirk pulling out two small gas canisters out of his bag. "You might want to go into your ball Tink."

"Why?" She asked as he put the canisters on his belt with a hiss.

"Just do it." Jarvic said jumping onto Rays back. "You don't want to be left behind."

"Tink now." Ray said before zipping off at a very high-speed thought the low road.

"Ha I made it here first!" May said looking around for Ray. "Hmm where should I eat."

"Wow you finally made it." Ray said as May passed by while he was eating outside at a small cafe.

"What? But how?" She asked as she sat down. "I didn't see you pass me."

"Yeah, well where you even looking?"

"Yes but, oh my." May said with a blush as Tink walked over in her human form. "Hello there."

"Wow what's with this shyness all the sudden?" Tink said with a smile as she sat down.

"I, ah, don't know what you are talking about." May said getting redder. "So you know each other?"

"Yes but it seems that you know her a bit more than I do." Ray said trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know who's room you woke up in?" Ray asked.

"What?"

"Here this might jog your memory." Ray said showing May the picture he took earlier.

"Oh my god! You broke into her room!" May said shocked. "That's illegal!"

"You honestly think that I would break into a persons room and take a picture of them?"

"Well she is very sexy so I wouldn't put it past you." May said quietly looking at Tink.

"Yeah well don't you think that it was a bit odd that you didn't move to the bed while you two where, well you know."

"Not really I had my mind on other things." May said with a smile.

"You know that she isn't a human right?" Ray said looking at the shocked look on Mays face."

"What?"

"Yup I'm a pokemon!" Tink said shifting back to her normal self.

"Oh god." May said looking sick.

"Um you ok there?" Ray asked.

"I slept with a pokemon." May said quietly.

"So what. Did you enjoy it?"

"Well yeah." May said blushing.

"Well there you go. I know Tink enjoyed it. So no harm done." Ray said getting up. "Now time for the game corner."

"Wait aren't you forgetting something!" May shouted as Ray mad his way to the game corner without Tink and Jarvic. "Well now what?"

"Oh I can think of a few things we can do." Tink said in a seductive tone.

"Um, well, uh we should go get a room at the pokemon center then." May said quietly blushing.

"Hello and welcome to the game corner." The young woman said from behind the counter. "Would you like to buy some coins?"

"Yeah gimme fifty." Ray said distracted as he handed over the cash.

"Here you go sir." She said handing him his coins. "Good luck."

"So one problem at a time." Ray said sitting down at one of the slot machines and started playing. "Chuck, tumor in heart, unknown cause, not a natural mutation, outside source likely, can't be removed normally, hmm maybe evolution could remove it, yes must be natural though, may not want to evolve, must ask later."

"Wow this kid must be good luck!" An old man said as he walked by and saw how much Ray won and decided to sit next to him and play.

"Right now to boost a ghost/dark type. Sprays are out do to skin, injections too risky, pill or drink, hmm berry extracts, razz, bluk, nanab, kelpsy, cornn, spelon, enigma, ganlon, lansat, strib, niniku. No lansat toxic to ghost types, not an option, hmm yes durin and rowap." Ray said to himself as the man next to him won as well. "Need a catalyst, pinkan, and oak extracts. Where to get the extracts?"

"Whiskey." The man said turning to Ray. "You would need whiskey."

"Hmm," Ray said turning to the old man as he put in one last coin and hit the jackpot. "Yes whiskey would work, high quality, would have to deal with a slightly drunk pokemon, but yes that would work. Thank you."

"Tell me something." The man said as Ray got up to leave. "Are you always that lucky?"

"No, I honestly have a really bad feeling about this now. I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Ray said as he gave the old man a coin. "Here have spin on me."

"Hello sir." A young woman said from behind the counter. "Would you like to exchange coins for prizes?"

"Yeah I'll take TM29, TM35, TM24, and TM13." Ray said as he noticed a little girl looking at the torchic doll. "And gimme a torchic doll and a treecko doll."

"Here you go sir." The lady said handing over his prizes. "Have a nice day."

"You too. Here you go kid." Ray said handing the little girl the torchic doll.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said as she hugged the doll. "I promise to take care of it like a real pokemon!"

"That's good." Ray said as he left and headed to the pokemon center.

"Welcome to the pokemon center." Joy said once Ray entered. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have an open examination room available?" Ray asked.

"We have a few open but I can take care of anything that you might need."

"Thanks but this is something that I need to do myself. If you catch my meaning."

"Sir that is very wrong to do as a pokemon trainer." Joy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What? No not that!" Ray said quickly. "My wailmer has a tumor in his heart that you machines can't remove and I would like to talk to him privately."

"Oh sorry!" Joy quickly apologized. "Right this way."

"Thanks." Ray said entering the room. "This shouldn't be long."

"What's up boss?" Chuck said popping out of his ball.

"I think I found out a way to fix your little problem."

"Oh do tell!" Chuck said excited.

"Well if you evolve naturally, the mutated cells should be destroyed when you body changes."

"Yeah I kinda swallowed a everstone, so I kinda can't."

"Wait a sec, then that could be the source of the mutation! Let me see if they got a scanner." Ray said quickly leaving the room and returning. "Right everstones give out a different kind of radiation so it should be easy to find."

"Um you sure about this boss?" Chuck said looking at the scanner.

"Yeah just hold still." Ray said as he started scanning. "Ha found it! Shit it is in the center of the tumor."

"How did that get in my heart?"

"I don't know." Ray said putting the scanner away. "I thought that could work too."

"Hey, don't worry about it boss." Chuck said as the made their way to the pcs. "I have lived for a very long time so I'm cool with this."

"Yeah but still." Ray said withdrawing many items from his storage.

"Is everything ok?" Joy asked as they went up to the counter.

"Could be better." Ray said looking at Chuck. "What room is May Birch in?"

"Oh you must be Ray. She said you would be staying with her. Follow me." Joy said leading the way. "Here you go. If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks." Ray said as he entered the room to find Jarvic watching tv. "Do I really want to know where Tink and May are?"

"Ha where do you think." Jarvic said as a loud moan came from the bedroom.

"Well at least they are having fun." Ray said as he started to juice the berries.

"They been at it for the past hour and a half." Jarvic said flipping through the channels.

"Wow I hope she has enough energy to challenge the gym after she is done."

"Come on boss." Chuck said. "Let's go challenge the gym right now and leave them to their fun!"

"Yeah not going to happen." Ry said once he finished the mix. "It's an electric type gym."

"Oh." Chuck said as Tink came out of the bedroom.

"That girl has spirit but lacks stamina." Tink said hugging Ray from behind. "How about you come and finish me off?"

"Tink, knock it off." Ray said turning around and suddenly getting kissed by Tink.

"Please?" She said leaning into the kiss.

"No." Ray said grabbing her throat and pushing her back. "Now turn back to normal and let's go to the gym."

"Fine." She said shifting and hiding in his hat. "You're no fun."

"Oh wait before I forget." Ray said pulling out the treecko doll and leaving a note for May on the table. "Let's go."

"So what where you making earlier?" Tink asked once they where outside.

"Oh medicine for you." Ray said as they walked to the gym. "That reminds me, you need to ease off the shifting until you take it."

"What? Why?" She asked floating from under his hat.

"You said that you can't always control your power. Part of that comes from your ghost/dark typing." Ray said as they neared the gym. "Just chill with the shifting for now ok."

"Fine." She said zipping back into his hat.

"Aww, Uncle, please? I want to challenge this gym and see how much better I've become. Please? May I, please?" A familiar green haired boy said at the entrance to the gym.

"I know you have gotten better since you started living with pokemon Wally." The man said. "But don't you think you're pushing it to suddenly challenge a gym?"

"I'm not pushing it. If I combine forces with ralts, we can beat anyone!" Wally said as he noticed Ray standing there. "Oh! Hi, Ray! I've gotten a lot stronger since we met. Ray, I want you and my Uncle to understand that. Ray, please, will you have a battle with me?"

"Ok first off the way you keep saying my name is kinda creepy." Ray said. "If you really want to battle me sure but I rather not."

"Ray, thank you. Okay… Here I come!" Wally said sending out his ralts.

"Tink go." Ray said as she floated out of his hat.

"Alright use..." Wally started to say but his ralts was already knocked out.

"That will do Tink." Ray said as she went back into his hat.

"I lost…Uncle… I'll go back to Verdanturf…"

"Wally don't be to hard on yourself" His uncle said.

"Ray, thank you. Being a trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to have pokémon and make them battle. That isn't what being a real trainer is about."

"No it isn't." Ray said looking at Wally. "You just need to relax and let them do what comes naturally."

"Thanks, if you are ever in Verdanturf stop by and visit." Wally said before leaving with his uncle.

"Hehe… I was watching that match!" Scott said coming up from behind Ray.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from?"

"You're friends with that boy Wally, aren't you? But you didn't hold anything back and beat him impressively. Yeah! That's what a real Pokémon battle is all about! I idolize Trainers like that! I'll be cheering for you!" Scott said before vanishing again.

"Right, next time I see that guy I'm putting a tracker on him." Ray said as he entered the gym.

"Well this should be easy." Jarvic said looking at all the electric traps set up.

"Hmm yeah it will be easy." Ray said opening a panel on the wall and started to unplug a few wires causing all the traps to deactivate. "I really hate gyms that make you jump though hoops."

"Haha that was a very interesting way to get past the traps!" A old man with white hair said. "Wahahahah! Now, that is amusing! Then, I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!"

"Did someone forget to take their meds today?"

"Ha I like you!" Wattson said with a smile. "What will it be today then?"

"Two pokemon each?" Ray asked.

"Haha fine with me! Go manectric!" Wattson said sending out a wolf sized blue and yellow pokemon.

"Jarvic I have no idea what the hell that thing is so, have fun."

"Oh thanks." Jarvic said walking into the ring. "It's a real confidence booster to know that you don't know what it is."

"All I know is that it's an electric type so you should be safe."

"Haha prove them wrong my boy!" Wattson said as his pokemon shot a powerful bolt of lightning at Jarvic.

"Um yeah, that kinda doesn't work." Jarvic said as he was flooded with electricity.

"Fine then quick attack!"

"Nope." Jarvic said as he drove his club into manectrics head a few times. "Bad dog!"

"Jarvic stop messing around." Ray said watching him chase around the pokemon.

"Fine." Jarvic said as he dropped his club and tackled the manectric. "Time to lay the smack down!"

"Anect!" Wattsons manectric shrieked as Jarvic knocked him out.

"Well that was shocking!" Wattson said with laugh as he returned hid pokemon.

"That was really bad." Ray said Wattson sent out a voltorb.

"Yeah I'm not fighting that thing." Jarvic said as he walked back to Ray.

"Fine, Tink go do that voodoo that you do."

"Wow, and you complained about his jokes." Tink said floating into the ring.

"Alright voltorb use thunder!" Wattson ordered but he was too late as his voltorb use explosion instead.

"Well that was easy." Tink said going back into the hat.

"Wahahahah! Fine, I lost! You ended up giving me a thrill! Take this Badge!" Wattson said chuckling. "I never saw a ghost type scare a pokemon like that before."

"Yeah well voltorbs are a bit unstable." Ray said taking the badge. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Ha sure what do you need!"

"I need one of your pokemon to zap this bottle with 1.21 gigawatts." Ray said pulling out a bottle.

"Sure but you might want to step back." Wattson said letting all of his pokemon out. "Alright guys 1.21 gigawatts into that bottle!"

"Aw hell!" Ray said as the pokemon let lose and turned the bottle neon green. "That is just what I wanted."

"Ha no problem!" Wattson said as Ray left the gym.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Tink asked as the neared the bike shop again.

"That is going to be your medicine once it turns blue." Ray said putting the bottle in his bag. "Oh I almost forgot I have something for you two."

"Really?" Tink said excited zooming around.

"Yeah for you Tink." Ray said handing over 2 discs. "Thunderbolt and psychic."

"Yes! My favorites!" She said as she jumped into her ball to learn the moves.

"Ok Jarvic, ice beam."

"And?" Jarvic said with big eyes jumping in excitement.

"And, god I am going to regret this."

"Can it be?"

"Flamethrower."

"ALL GLORY TO THE HEAVENS!"Jarvic yelled before taking the discs and going into his ball.

"I really hope you know what you are doing." Tink said as she came out. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ray said as Jarvic popped out and his pokenav started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey this is Mr. Stone." The voice said.

"Yeah hi. I do know your first name you know."

"That's not important. I just wanted you to know that the first batch of your modded pokeball just hit the test market in Verdanturf."

"Oh already?"

"Yes the nest balls have been made and you can go pick some up for free to see if they meet your standards."

"Yeah I will go and check that out today. So how are the... HOLY SHIT!"

"What? What's going on?" Mr. Stone shouted over the pokenav.

"OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ray shouted as he saw the bike shop on fire. "CHUCK GET OUT HERE AND HELP!"

"What the?" Chuck said before seeing the fire. "THE FUCK, WHO DID THIS?"

"Jarvic!" Ray shouted as Chuck put out the fire. "Where are you?"

"Right here dude." He said popping out of his ball trying to look innocent. "I had nothing to do with this fire but if it is all the same we should haul ass out of here."

"Um I'm with him." Tink said zipping into his hat.

"Yup I agree boss!"Chuck said as he returned himself.

"What the fuck did you do man." Ray said as they ran towards Verdanturf.

"I saw a spider." Jarvic said.

"Asshole."

* * *

So like it said please review. I might be switching up my writing style so i can release chapters faster.


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm got no reviews on the last chapter. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Verdanturf**

"Jarivc!" Ray yelled once they where a good deal away from the city. "I told you to be careful with that shit!"

"Ha sorry but I saw a spider!" Jarvic said with a chuckle.

"Asshole." Ray said as his pokenav started to ring. "Hello?"

"Yeah it's Mr. Stone again. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine Rocko."

"So you do know my name."

"Yeah anyway Jarvic almost burnt down the bike shop in Mauville."

"Oh my! Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah but I kinda had to haul ass out of there."

"Ha it seems like it would be run to travel with you!" Rocko said laughing.

"Anyway." Ray said clearing his throat. "I'm heading to Verdanturf now."

"Ha right just don't burn it down!" He said before hanging up.

"Damn it now what?" Ray said as his pokenav started to ring once more. "Yeah?"

"Oh, hello, Ray! It's Wally!"

"Oh hi."

"I just wanted to tell you that my Uncle bought me a pokenav! Now I can get in touch with you anytime, Ray!"

"That's cool but how did you get my number?"

"So Ray, are you coming to Verdanturf to visit me?"

"Well I'm going to be there for a different reason but how did you know that I was heading there?"

"Because Ray, I'm right behind you!" Wally said jumping out of the trees behind the group to be greeted by Tink and Jarvic ready to attack. "Ah don't hurt me!"

"Wally, what the hell where you doing in the bushes?" Ray asked as he saw Wallys ralts stumble out of the bushes after him. "On second thought I don't want to know."

"Ha you are funny Ray!" Wally said going over to Tink. "Wow she is so cool!"

"Um thanks?" She said floating away from him.

"You seem to be doing better out here then you where in Petalburg." Ray said keeping an eye on him.

"Yup the air is so much better out here!" Wally said taking a deep breath. "Why I feel like right now I could take on the world!"

"Well at least you're not shy anymore." Ray said as they continued their way to Verdanturf.

"Ha I'm only shy if I don't know you." Wally said with a smile. "Once I do know you though, you're in for some crazy shit!"

"Wow you are really putting off some creepy vibes there man." Ray said moving away from Wally a bit.

"Yeah I get the feeling that you are going to rape us or something?" Jarvic said also stepping away from Wally.

"Ha, I am not here to rape you, I am merely here, to abduct you." Wally said with a smile before laughing.

"Ok so when the cops find the bodies in your basement are we going to be more shocked and disappointed by the number." Ray said as they entered the small town of Verdanturf.

"Ha that's a good one Ray!" Wally said as a tall green haired girl walked past.

"Oh Wally, you're back!" She said hugging him.

"Yeah." He said as he was being smothered by her. "Need air!"

"Oh sorry." She said releasing him. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ray! He's the one that helped me find a pokemon!"

"Thank you for helping little Wally!" She said as she pulled Ray in for a hug.

"No problem." Ray said as he was smothered. "Please let me go. I don't like hugs."

"I got to go! See you later Wally, Ray!" She said with a wink once she let go and ran off.

"So, um, is she like your sister or something?" Ray asked watching her hips as she ran.

"She's my cousin Wanda." Wally said seeing the look on Rays face. "She's engaged."

"Well that's one of the few lines I don't cross." Ray said disappointed. "So where is the store around here?"

"Oh over by the battle tent." Wally said pointing the way. "I have to go home before they start to worry about me. Stop by before you leave, Wanda has something for you."

"Right then." Ray said as he walked to the mart. "That kid is too creepy."

"Hello there!" The clerk said once Ray entered. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah I have a package from Devon Corp here for me." Ray said walking up to the counter.

"Ah yes here it is." The clerk said pulling out a box. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah can I get five nest balls?"

"Here you go." The clerk said bagging them up. "That will be 5000 please."

"Here." Ray said as he handed over the money and left the store.

"Um why did you buy more if you got some for free?" Tink asked as she took one of the balls from the box and looked at it.

"Well the ones I got for free could be better made then the others." Ray said examining two of the balls. "Well the look fine to me."

"Hey isn't this the other end of that tunnel outside of Rustboro?" Jarvic asked looking at the tunnel entrance.

"Yeah." Ray said looking up. "Hmm they said they stopped working on it because of the pokemon in there. Wonder what kind?"

"Ha only one way to find out!" Jarvic said walking into the tunnel.

"Hey Ray!" Wanda said seeing Ray in the tunnel. "What are you doing in here?"

"Seeing what kinda pokemon live in here." Ray said looking at a large wall of rock. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well my fiancee lives in Rustboro and when they stopped working on the tunnel he said he would dig by hand to reach me." She said with a dreamy look on her face. "It must be true love!"

"Well if I had someone one the other side of a unfinished tunnel I would finish it too." Ray said looking at her ass.

"Aw you are sweet!" She said hugging him. "If I wasn't engaged the things I would do to you!"

"Um yeah so what pokemon where they trying to not disturb?" Ray asked once she let go.

"Oh these!" She said picking up a purple pokemon. "This cave is full of whismur!"

"They are kinda cute." Ray said as Chuck popped out of his ball. "Nothing wrong is there?"

"Oh no boss." Chuck said with a smile. "I just heard her story of true love, and well I could knock down the wall with out disturbing them."

"Um well if you think you can." Ray said as Chuck rammed the wall and knocking it down cleanly. "Holy shit. You ok?"

"Yeah wow that hurt more then I thought." Chuck said as he looked at a man with a shocked look on his face. "Hey man the path is clear to your true love."

"Honey!" Wanda said hugging the man. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." He said once she released him and then he hugged Ray tightly. "Thank you for helping me!"

"Yeah well thank Chuck not me." Ray said trying to get out of his grip. "Dude you smell like corn chips."

"Ha sorry." He said releasing Ray. "I have been at it for five days straight now."

"Come on honey let's go rest at my house." Wanda said leading her fiancee by the hand.

"Sure 'rest'" Ray said with a smirk.

"Quiet you! I'm a good girl!" She said with a wink. "Oh but please stop by my house. I have something for you."

"Right well that was a cool thing you did there Chuck." Ray said once she left. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly that took a lot out of me." Chuck said rolling over to him. "I think I'm going to take a nap now if that is ok with you boss."

"Yeah rest up." Ray said returning Chuck to his ball. "Let's get out of here."

"Um a little help here?" Jarvic asked as he was surrounded by whismur.

"Nope. That's your problem." Ray said as he walked out of the tunnel.

"Oh hi there Ray!" Wally said as Ray passed by the small group of houses. "I lost to you, Ray, but I'm not going to let that get me down. Because I have a new purpose in life. Together with my ralts, I'm going to challenge Pokémon Gyms and become a great trainer. Please watch me, Ray. I'm going to be stronger than you. When I do, I'm going to challenge you to another battle."

"Yeah that didn't sound creepy at all." Ray said as Wanda came out of the house.

"Ah Ray there you are." Wanda said handing over a disc. "Here this is from us."

"Um thanks." Ray said as a large group of whismur appear and where carrying Jarvic.

"Yes my minions!" Jarvic said before they threw him on the ground and made their way back to the tunnel. "Ouch, I landed in my club."

"Dumb ass." Ray said as he walked away. "Let's check out the battle tent."

"Hmm you think that creepy guy will be there?" Tink asked.

"Bet you anything that he is." Jarvic said as they entered the tent and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey there, Ray!" Scott said. "I thought I might see you here. A battle Tent's a place where you can meet tough trainers. It doesn't matter what the rules are, or how battles are waged, either. Ray, I expect you to do the best you can!"

"You are really starting to creep me out." Ray said looking at Scott. "How often do you come here?"

"I visit here regularly in hopes of seeing tough trainers in action in whatever the situation."

"Right well judging by the symbol outside the tent and the pattern on your shirt, I'm guessing that you own the place."

"Ha that is right!" Scot said with a smile.

"Right then gimme the rules of this one."

"In this tent, trainers use a team of three pokémon to fight three other trainers, how ever the trainer lets their pokemon fight without giving orders."

"Yeah I'm going to pass on this one." Ray said.

"What's wrong?" Scott said with a smile. "Don't have faith in your pokemon?"

"Ha no that's no it. The battle style of the tent is how I do things." Ray said as he left.

"So where to next?" Jarivc asked as they left Verdanturf.

"Well since it is getting dark I think we can pass through Mauville and head north." Ray said.

"So um you think they are still mad about the bike shop?" Jarvic asked once they got to Mauville.

"Shut up and keep to the shadows." Ray said as the made their way through the city at night.

"Hold it right there!" Officer Jenny said once she spotted Ray. "Let me see some id!"

"Am I under arrest for something?" Ray asked her.

"No but you look kinda suspicious." Jenny said looking him over. "So hand over some id."

"Fuck off." Ray said as he walked away.

"Hey you can't just walk away from me!" She said grabbing his shoulder. "Now give me some id!"

"Fine here." Ray said handing her is pokedex.

"Ha now I got you!" She said pulling out handcuffs. "You're under arrest of impersonating a dex holder."

"Really? You're not even going to check it?" Ray said as he was handcuffed.

"Silence you!" Jenny said hitting Ray in the head. "You know what the punishment is for impersonating a dex holder is?"

"Yeah 50 years in jail with no chance of parole." Ray said with a smirk. "Hello there Wattson."

"Hello there Ray." Wattson said with a chuckle as he passed by. "What seems to be going on here?"

"Oh you know just getting arrested for impersonating a dex holder." Ray said with a smile. "You know the typical monday stuff."

"Yeah how can you be impersonating one if you are one?" Wattson asked with a amused smile on his face. "This must be a first!"

"Well this isn't my first time in cuffs but I think this might be Jennys first arrest."

"I said silence!" Jenny said hitting Ray once more in the head.

"First rule of arresting a trainer? Secure the pokeballs." Ray said as Jenny was covered in ice. "Fucking rookie."

"Ha this is quite entertaining!" Wattson said as Ray handcuffed himself.

"Yeah well let's see here two accounts of abuse of power and a false arrest." Ray said turning to Jenny. "How does that sound?"

"Once I thaw out you are dead!"

"Oh wow like a thin layer of ice is going to keep you from moving." Jarvic said walking out from the bushes.

"Oh right." Jenny said brushing the ice off herself.

"Now please check my is that you wanted to see so badly." Ray said handing her handcuffs back.

"Oh my I am so sorry!" She said after checking the pokedex.

"Yeah well no damage done." Ray said taking his dex back.

"So what brings you out into the night?" Wattson asked with a smirk.

"Heading north through the fiery path. I want to avoid the desert if I can." Ray said looking at the map on his dex.

"Ha I think you will like the area on the other side." Wattson said. "You seem like one of the few that would see the beauty there."

"Now I'm interested." Ray said as a man walked by.

"Hey I know you!" The man said looking at Ray.

"You do?"

"Yeah you're that asshole who almost burned down the bike shop!"

"Um no I'm not." Ray said backing up.

"Oh really?" Jenny said looking at him again.

"I'm out of here!" Ray said before running away with Jarvic following him.

"Hey come back here!" Jenny yelled as Wattson was standing there laughing loudly.

"Right I think we are good now." Ray said looking back.

"Oh we just spotted a tough looking trainer!" A female voice said from behind Ray.

"Wait what?" Ray said as he turned around but was blinded bu the camera lights.

"All right! Roll the camera!" She said. "Let's get this interview on the way!"

"Whoa wait!" Ray said still trying to see. "What's going on?"

"Oh I'm Gabby and this is Ty." The blue haired women said. "We are looking for the strongest trainers in the land!"

"That's great but I really don't want to be interviewed also why at night?" Ray said as the bush next to them rustled.

"Ha why is a trainer like you out this late?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hmm good point." Ray said as he looked in the bush. "Oh shit."

"SABLE!" Sableye yelled as he jumped on Rays face.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Ray said as he ran around with Jarvic and Tink laughing.

"You getting this?" Gabby asked quietly trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah." Ty said as he was filming.

"Get off me you head humper!" Ray yelled throwing the sableye off him and watching him rum off into the darkness. "That thing is creepy."

"So about our interview?" Gabby asked as Ray walked away. "No one walks away from me!"

"Please don't tell me we are going to follow him?" Ty said putting the camera down. "Can't we get some sleep?"

"No he is big news and I must interview him!" Gabby said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So the fiery path goes through a fucking volcano?" Jarvic asked once they there at the base of Mount Chimney.

"Yeah well we could take the cable car and head straight to Lavaridge if you want." Ray asked looking at the gate to the cable car but saw that it was blocked by two men wearing red. "Or not."

"Wait isn't Lavaridge just up on that cliff over there?" Tink asked looking at the map on the pokedex.

"What? Yeah it is." Ray said taking the dex from her.

"Then why don't we just climb up there?"

"I'm not climbing a cliff in the dark." Ray said looking at his watch. "Sunrise is in two hours and I rather not wait so we will take the long way."

"Well sooner we go in the sooner we get out." Jarvic said leading the way. "Holy shit it's hotter then a snorlaxs taint in here!"

"Really and how would you know how hot that is?" Tink asked as they made their way though the volcano.

"I kinda got stuck in there once." Jarvic said quietly as he tried to avoid the steam vents on the ground.

"Ok now I have to hear this story!" Tink chuckled as she zipped around the tunnel.

"Yeah that isn't going to happen." Jarvic said as he felt a cool breeze. "Is the the exit?"

"Yup." Ray said as they neared the exit.

"Hey how are you not sweating like he is?" Tink asked Ray.

"Dragonite leather." Ray said with a smile. "Keeps me cool in the heat but does jack shit for the cold."

"So if it doesn't keep you warm then what is the point of it?"

"I like the cold. Most people like beaches and warm weather but me I will take snow." Ray said.

"Oh I can't stand the heat either." Tink said. "It's too much work to try and stay cool."

"Yeah I can tell I never seen a ghost type sweat like that."

"If you want to see me sweat all you have to do is ask." Tink said shifting and rubbing against him.

"Tink I told you to stop shifting." Ray said pushing her away.

"Well then don't waste it then." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm still not going to."

"Why? What is wrong with me then?"

"Well you look like you are ten in that form and that's creepy seeing something that young acting like that." Ray said. "Also kinda makes me wonder about May."

"Oh well some guys and girls like them young."

"Did you just hear a train whistle?" Ray asked Tink who was blushing.

"No, wait I hear it too."

"OH MY GOD IT WANTS TO KILL ME!" Jarvic yelled as he ran passed them being chased by a small red turtle like pokemon.

"What the hell was that thing?" Ray asked pulling out his pokedex as Jarvic ran by again. "Hmm a torkoal, well they are usually calm if left undisturbed so what the hell did you do to it?"

"Whoa there calm down." Tink said picking up the torkoal as it was puffing out black smoke.

"What did you do to it?" Ray asked looking at Jarvic.

"It was buried in the dirt and it looked like a steam vent." Jarvic said catching his breathe.

"Don't tell me you pissed on it." Ray said shaking his head.

"Hey I had to go!" Jarvic said. "Also remember the vaporeon?"

"Shut up about that." Ray said turning to Tink who was laughing. "Right you find a place for that and lets go."

"Fine." She said placing the torkoal back on the ground where it spat a small fireball at Jarvic and went away. "That thing was cute. Couldn't we keep him?"

"No." Ray said as they left the fiery path. "Hmm that took longer then I thought."

"What do you mean?" Tink said looking around.

"We spent nearly three hours in there." Ray said looking at his pokedex. "Right the closest town is Fallabor. We head there for some food and a little rest, then we push on to Lavaridge."

"Right!" Tink said shifting back. "Whoa that didn't feel good."

"I told you to stop that." Ray said going over to her. "Right no more of that until the medicine it ready."

"Yeah not problem there." She said slowly following them. "Shit I haven't felt like this since I drank that whole bottle of tequila."

"Where the hell did you get a bottle of tequila?" Ray asked.

"From one of my old trainers."

"Ok and how many trainers have you traveled with as a pokemon?"

"You really what to know?"

"No but I'm starting to understand why you act like you do." Ray said as they reached a large open area. "Holy shit."

"Wow." Tink said looking around. "This is amazing!"

"This is what Wattson was talking about." Ray said looking out over the ash fields and the gray surroundings brought a smile to his face. "This is really beautiful."

"Yeah it is boss." Chuck said popping out of his ball and inhaled air so he could float.

"How are you doing that?" Tink asked as Chuck swam through the air.

"I think he just inflates himself like a jigglypuff." Ray said watching Chuck. "So Jarvic you like this area?"

"Not really." Jarvic said. "The ash is getting in my skull."

"Ha deal with it." Ray said as he walked through the field only to stop and look at some tracks. "Hmm a skarmory."

"How can you tell?" Tink said looking at the track.

"Well it's a big ass steel bird." Ray said holding up a steel feather. "What else would shed these?"

"Um a big metal chicken?" Tink chuckled as she followed the tracks with Ray.

"Well does that look like a chicken to you?" Ray said pointing at the skarmory. "What do you think Jarvic?"

"We could use a pokemon like that." Jarvic said looking at it.

"Wait you said we couldn't keep the aron because you don't have the stuff to keep it health." Tink said looking at Ray.

"Yeah but I kinda want that bad ass metal bird, but I think it's moulting."

"Ska?" The skarmory said looking at the group and sneezing causing all of its feathers to fly off. "Ska!"

"Well that was disturbing." Ray said as the skarmory ran off. "Let's keep going."

"Hey look a glass shop!" Tink said as they moved through the field. "Let's check it out!"

"Yes anything to get me out of the ash!" Jarvic said who was caked in a thick layer of ash.

"Hey boss I'm going to take a nap now, let me know if you need anything." Chuck said before returning to his ball.

"Hmm not much time left." Ray said to himself as he opened the door.

"Welcome to my shop!" The man said as they entered. "Everything here is for sale! Also I can make custom pieces if you gather enough ash for free!"

"Ha you think there is enough on me to make something?" Jarvic said.

"Hmm why yes there is!" The man said picking up Jarvic and started to remove the ash. "So sir what would you like? Sir?"

"Oh sorry." Ray said looking up from the flutes. "I can't really think of anything right now."

"You sure? Trainers are always looking to get a flute."

"Yes well I have a full set already." Ray said. "You guys want anything?"

"No." Jarvic said happy to be ash free.

"No I'm good." Tink said looking at a banette figure.

"Here take this then." The man said handing Ray a ticket. "This is good for anything you want in the shop or anything I could make for you."

"Thanks." Ray said as they left. "You ok there Tink?"

"Oh yeah I was just wondering when I will evolve." She said quietly.

"Oh well, ah,, let me think here." Ray said as Jarvic climbed on his shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Fuck you I'm not getting ash on me again." Jarvic said yawning and going to sleep.

"Useless bag of shit." Ray said looking at him. "Anyway you said you had past trainers, how many?"

"Six not counting you." She said floating through the falling ash.

"Ok how many of them used you in battles?"

"Only two of them." She said sadly. "The others well..."

"Yeah I got that much." Ray said quickly. "Anyway when this is ready you might evolve."

"So what is that stuff going to do?" She asked looking at the neon green bottle.

"Well it should, um well, stuff. It will do stuff."

"Yeah that is really filling me with confidence."

"Ok fine it will make it easier for you to battle and shift without hurting your body." Ray said putting the bottle back in his bag. "Also it should give you quite a buzz too."

"If you wanted to get me drunk all you had to do is ask." She said pulling out a bottle of tequila.

"Yeah, put that away." Ray said as they entered the small farming town of Fallabor. "So you want to rest here?"

"No I'm good." Tink said as they entered the pokemon center..

"Too bad. "We rest here for a few hours and then head to Lavaridge." Ray said walking up to the counter.

"Hello how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah can you give him a good look over for me?" Ray said handing over Chuck.

"It will be my pleasure." Joy said leaving with Chuck.

"Right food time." Ray said pulling out some jerky. "Wake up Jarvic you useless shit."

"Fuck you." Jarvic said as he took some jerky.

"Tink?" Ray said handing her some jerky.

"No I'm still not feeling good."

"Right then here." Ray said handing her a small green berry.

"I said that I'm not hungry!"

"Eat it." Ray said looking at her as Joy came over.

"Um sir I don't know how to tell you this but..." Joy said quietly.

"Yes I know he has a heart tumor." Ray said as he watched Tink eat the berry.

"Oh ok." Joy said. "I never liked giving out that kinda news."

"Yeah well it's part of the job." Ray said taking back Chucks ball. "Ready to leave guys?"

"Right behind you." Tink said feeling better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Meteor Falls**

As Ray left the pokemon center his pokenav started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray it's me Bill!" The voice said.

"How the hell is everyone getting my number?" Ray asked.

"Oh, I found it written on a bathroom wall." Bill said with a chuckle.

"You would be the one to call those numbers."

"Oh that is cold."

"Yeah anyway what do you need?" Ray asked. "Did you turn yourself into a pokemon again?"

"Well I need you to deliver a package to my old friend Lanette. I sent it to your secure storage."

"Lanette? Isn't she the one who made the interface for the pokemon storage but gets very little credit for it?"

"Look, her name is with the rest one the patent papers. She likes to stay off the radar."

"Ha like you." Ray chuckled. "Isn't she the one with the hot older sister?"

"Ha yeah the same sister that sent my flareon after you!" Bill said laughing.

"Right," Ray said remembering that time. "So where can I find Lanette at?"

"She lives in her lab on Route 114 near Fallarbor Town."

"Well that is kinda creepy. I'm in Fallarbor right now." Ray said spotting a tall red head entering the battle tent.

"Well that is great!"

"So how did you get my number?"

"Oh Birch gave it to Oak and I got it from him."

"Ok, and my other question?" Ray asked.

"What?"

"Bill?"

"Um... I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bill?"

"..."

"Bill!"

"Alright fine yes it happened again!" Bill said.

"Ha! Do you at least have hands this time?" Ray asked laughing. "Cause watching you slither around when you where merged with a ekans was the best thing I have ever seen."

"Fuck you and yes I have hands this time." Bill said. "Now please go deliver that package."

"Right talk to you later." Ray said hanging up.

"So where to first?" Jarvic asked as they past a old crater near a lab.

"Well, hold on here." Ray said picking up a small gold nugget out of the crater. "Ha I wonder how long that has been there. Anyway battle tent, deliver the package, and then on to Lavaridge."

"I bet you anything that the creepy guy is there." Tink said as they made there way to the tent.

"You know what I will take that bet." Ray said as they entered the tent and saw Scott. "Well shit."

"Ha I win." She said floating over to Scott.

"Hi, Ray! So you came out to this battle tent!" Scott said once Ray came over.

"Yeah well I thought I saw somebody I knew come in here." Ray said looking around. "So what are the rules in this one?"

"Each separate pokémon face-off is timed for three turns. If in three turns, neither pokémon has been KOed, then the judge makes a decision depending on three factors." Scott explained.

"Ah well I think I will pass on this one as well."

"Yeah the people in these parts tend to be easygoing and laid-back. But, you see, what I'm looking for are people with… How should I say this? Someone bursting with the desire and the drive to win. If there were a trainer like that, I'd immediately… Whoops! Never mind! Keep working at it!"

"Wow that was creepier then normal there Scott." Ray said looking at him. "What are you going to do? Harvest the skin of the best trainers in the world and make a skin suit?"

"Well I do like the song _Good Bye Horses_." Scott said with a smile. "Instead of wasting your time with the likes of me, why not go and do a challenge?"

"Yeah well I kinda have other things I have to do." Ray said as he saw the red head leave.

"Oh well let me give you a piece of advice about her." Scott said as he saw Ray watching her.

"She has a temper and she hates it when she doesn't make the first move." Ray said quickly.

"Oh you know her?"

"Yup." Ray said as he left and saw the red head looking at a crater. She had short red hair, a white turtle neck on and a very short skirt.

"Ray, I can feel your eyeballs in my uterus." She said turning around with a smile on her face.

"Hmm isn't that one of your kinks?" Ray joked as he also smiled. "It's good to see you Brigette."

"Yeah it's kinda nice too see you too." She said looking him over. "You have grown a lot."

"Well sorry if I don't fit in your shotacon fantasies anymore." Ray said with a smirk.

"Asshole. Aw Jarvic you haven't changed at all!" She said picking up Jarvic and giving him a big hug.

"What no hug for me?"

"Oh I have something for you." She chuckled as she let her flareon out.

"Oh shit." Ray said looking at the growling pokemon before being tackled and mauled.

"So what brings you to Hoenn?" She asked as her flareon brought her Rays pokedex. "Holy shit the wannabe ranger is now a wannabe trainer."

"Fuck you. Wait I already have." Ray said picking himself up and taking back his dex. "I have a package for your sister."

"What's the matter? You no longer find me attractive? Why can't I have your package again?" She said with a mock frown.

"Yeah well it's from Bill, so you know if you still want my package you just need to ask."

"No thanks. Once was enough."

"Hmm I remember us doing it more then once." Ray said before he was tackled and mauled once more by her flareon.

"So when did Bill give you his flareon?" Jarvic asked as he watched Ray being mauled.

"Well I kinda never gave her back. So where are you two going?"

"Your sisters lab remember?" Jarvic said shaking his head.

"Oh well that is where I am heading." She said as they walked out of Fallarbor and out to a bridge that crosses a small lake. "Her house is just on the other side."

"Aw hell no! She fucking followed me here!" Ray said looking at the water.

"What are you talking about?" Brigette asked as she also looked. "Hey isn't that a vaporeon?"

"Yes and she has been stalking me for the past two years." Ray said looking to the pale eyes under the water as the made their way over the bridge.

"Ha what did you do to piss her off?"

"I kinda pissed on her." Ray said as he was hit with a powerful stream of water that pushed him the rest of the way over the bridge.

"Ha that's what you get." Brigette said as they entered a small house tucked away from the road. "Lanette! I'm here!"

"Oh sis how are you!" Lanette said rushing out from the cluttered house to hug her sister. "Oh who is this? Wait Jarvic?"

"Yup!" Jarivc said as he was hugged.

"Wait if you are here then, oh great he's here too." She said looking around.

"Yeah nice to see you too." Ray said before he was tackled again by the flareon. "Oh come on! Call her off me already!"

"Fine, leave him alone." Brigette said as her flareon came running to her. "For now."

"So why are you here?" Lanette asked as Ray stood up.

"I have a delivery for you from bill." Ray said pulling out his dex.

"Look if it is one of his sappy love letters then you can forget it." She said turning around. "Why would I be interested in a guy who gets so wrapped up in his work that he lest his lab get cluttered and is so isolated from other people."

"Right because you are a social butterfly with a clean lab." Ray said looking around at the lab. "Anyway here."

"What?" Lanette took the stack of papers Ray handed her and looked them over. "Wait this is what we have been waiting for!"

"Hmm yeah whatever." Ray said going over to her computer. "Hey I'm just going to copy some data here."

"What? Hell no!" Lanette sad smacking him in the head. "Get! Get! No copying my data."

"Holy shit!" Ray said shocked at how big the file is. "Um this is the data I wanted or your porn."

"What? Let me see." Brigette said coming over. "Oh that must be the data. My sister has a lot more porn then that."

"Ha true." Ray said with a chuckle. "Yeah I'm just going to copy it and fire it over to Rocko."

"NO COPYING!" Lanette yelled. "Wait what are you copying and who the hell is Rocko?"

"The pokemon language data from the pokemon stored in the system." Ray said still typing.

"Oh well you can have it then as thanks for delivering the papers." She said turning back to papers she got.

"Right I'm out of here." Ray said once he sent the data.

"Hey what are you doing here in the first place?" Lenette asked. "Please don't tell me you came all the way to Hoenn to deliver these."

"Wait until you hear this sis!" Brigette said looking over. "His is now a trainer and a dex holder!"

"Ha why the hell would Oak give you a pokedex?" Lanette said while laughing.

"Yeah if you two are done busting my balls I'm just going to leave." Ray said leaving the house. "God I can't stand her."

"Aw she isn't that bad." Jarvic said as the started climbing a rocky trail.

"Whatever. Hey, you ok Tink." Ray said taking off his hat and looked at her. "Whats wrong?"

"Who where those two?" She asked quietly.

"They helped make the pokemon storage system why?"

"You seemed close to one of them." She said almost hissing at him.

"Whoa can this be jealousy?" Ray chuckled as Tink started to glow with a black aura. "Ok calm down there. Nothing happened between us ok."

"You sure acted like it." She said floating up to his face.

"Yeah we joke about it." Ray said putting his hat back on. "She came on to me and I freaked out."

"What? That doesn't sound like you." Tink said starting to laugh.

"I was eleven, and how would you know what I'm like?"

"I can read your mind remember?"

"Also you did fuck Brigette like what? Fifteen times?" Jarvic said with a chuckle.

"Dude not helping." Ray said looking at Tink who was glowing again.

"Just remember I still won the bet!" She said coldly.

"Oh yeah. Where the hell are we?" Ray said looking around and noticing a large cave entrance. "Fucking maps."

"Um the sign says Meteor Falls." Jarvic said pointing at a sign.

"Well shit." Ray said looking at his dex. "Ok its faster to go through here then it is to back track."

"Right on!" Tink said leading the way returning to her normal self.

"Fucking zubat." Ray said peeling one off of his face. "Whoa this place is sweet."

"Yeah it is." Chuck said popping out of his ball looking around the cave. It was a very open cave with waterfalls and craters from past events. "The water in here connects to the sea. I would come up here to think and relax."

"That's cool. Wait the hell is going on down there?" Ray said looking over the ledge to see a group of people in red and a man in a lab coat. "Shit what is this? The poncho men?"

"Ha." Tink said looking at them. "Hmm why do all crime groups give the women reveling uniforms?"

"Fuck if I know." Ray said looking at them and noticing that the only difference between the uniforms is that the women had very short skirts on. "Meh I liked the other ones better."

"Ha with this meteorite we can continue with our plans." On of the grunts said before noticing Ray. "Who the hell are you? If you think you can get in the way of Team Magma you will get no mercy from us!"

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to take a group seriously when they have cat ears on their uniforms." Ray said looking at them. "Except for you there, the uniform looks sexy on you."

"Um, thanks." The female grunt said quietly.

"Hold it right there, Team Magma! You're badly mistaken if you think you can have your way with the world!" A familiar voice said from behind the Magma grunts.

"Oh shit, it's the lord of the butt pirates." Ray said as Archie rushed over with a group of Aqua grunts.

"Hehehe even Team Aqua joins us." The Magma grunt said backing up. "But its too much trouble to deal with you all, heh it doesn't matter. We got the meteorite so off to MT. Chimney we go!"

"Nice legs." Ray said smacking the ass of the female grunt as the rushed out of the cave.

"Didn't I see you before? At Slateport's Museum?" Archie said walking up to Ray.

"Yeah and if you pretend to forget me again I will kill you. Oh lord of the butt pirates." Ray said with a mock bow.

"Ah, now I remember you Ray. At the time, I thought you were one of Team Magma's goons. Humph... You're one odd kid. Team Magma is a dangerous group of total fanatics. They engage in destruction, claiming to expand the land mass. They are rivals to us, the sea-loving Team Aqua "

"And how is that any different then you trying to expand the sea you dumb shit."

"Boss, we should give chase to Team Magma!" One of the Aqua grunts said.

"Yes, yes, we must! We've got to hurry. There's no telling what Team Magma will do at Mt. Chimney!Ray, you should keep an eye out for Team Magma, too. Farewell!" Archie said before running off with his grunts and one of the female grunts gave a wink before running off.

"So who are you?" Tink asked the man in the lab coat.

"I… I'm Cozmo… I'm a professor." Cozmo said looking a Tink.

"Easy girl, you are scaring him." Ray said walking up to Cozmo. "Please tell me what happened."

"Team Magma asked me to guide them to Meteor Falls… But they tricked me. They even took my meteorite away… And then another similar bunch, Team Aqua showed up. After that… I don't understand any of it. But that Team Magma… What are they going to do with that meteorite at Mt. Chimney?"

"I don't know but isn't a meteorite just a chunk of iron?" Ray asked as he looked around.

"What? Good heavens no!" Cozmo said in shock. "There are many categories of meteorites! I can go on for days telling you the different kinds!"

"Please don't. What the fuck it that!" Ray said as a orange sun shaped pokemon floated by.

"Oh that's a solrock." Cozmo said looking at the pokemon with a dreamy look. "I have always wanted one."

"Hey solrock!" Ray shouted at the pokemon.

"Sol?" Solrock floated to Cozmo.

"Um I didn't call you." Cozmo said looking at it. "Wow so cool."

"Sol!" It shouted as it zoomed over to Ray and took a pokeball and gave it to Cozmo.

"What? You really want to come with me? Oh thank you!" Cozmo squealed as he hugged the solrock.

"Right that's touching and all but, you know, a crime group just stole meteorite and is now going to funk around with a volcano." Ray said looking at the two. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know maybe they are going to use the meteorite to focus a freezing laser into the volcano to freeze the magma!" Cozmo said.

"Is that possible?" Ray asked.

"No! What makes you think that? Anyway thanks for saving me and helping me find a new friend." Cozmo said before leaving with the solrock.

"Well guys it's up to you." Ray said turning to his pokemon. "We can either push on to Lavaridge or head to Mt. Chimney and see what the hell Team Magma is doing there."

"Hey, I got blood over here!" Jarvic yelled as they rushed to him. "Fresh too."

"Right." Ray said kneeling down pulling out his pokedex. "Dragon, bagon, it's small only two foot tall."

"What's the plan?" Jarvic said looking at the tracks.

"We find it and see if...it's licking a rock." Ray said spotting the bagon with an arrow sticking out of it's head. "Well who the fuck does that?"

"Bagon?" It said coming over to them looking for food.

"Shit, it's in there pretty deep." Ray said looking at the arrow as the bagon found the berry pouch in his coat and started eating. "Right well we need to get it to a pokemon center."

"Closest one it in Rustboro." Jarvic said looking at the pokedex. "The exit is right down there past all the zubat nests."

"Great." Ray said looking over the bagon once more. "Right well it's too risky to put him in a ball. I'm going to carry him while we make a break of the exit."

"Um that is right though the nests remember." Tink said looking over the ledge.

"Jarvic cover his ears." Ray ordered as he brought his hands up to his mouth and made a loud, shrieking whistle causing the zubats to fly away. Once they took off Ray picked up the bagon and slide down the steep slope. "Let's go!"

"What the hell was that?" Tink said still stunned by the whistle. She looked around and found Ray and Jarvic half way down. "Hey wait for me!"

"Gah that fucker!" Ray said as he was hit in the head by a zubat causing his hat to fly off. "Jarvic we will meet up at the pokemon center!"

"Got it!" Jarvic yelled back as Ray left the cave.

"Right not far now." Ray said running to the city as the bagon started chewing his hair. "Hey stop that!"

"Oh Ray how about a rematch?" Roxanne asked seeing Ray run toward her.

"Fuck off." Ray said running past her and straight to the pokemon center.

"Well that was rude." She said walking a way noticing the blood trail. "What the hell?"

"Welcome to the OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEND!" Joy shrieked as she took the bagon from Ray and rushing to the back.

"Right that thing was heavy." Ray said collapsing on to the bench.

"Gimme your coat. I'll get the blood off." Chansey said walking up to Ray.

"Here but shouldn't you be in there with her?" Ray asked handing his coat over.

"There are three others with her." Chansey said before leaving.

"Shit he ate my hair tie." Ray said feeling his hair. "Fuck they better grab my hat."

"OK YOU START TALKING!" Joy yelled coming up to Ray. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"I rushed a injured pokemon to a pokemon center." Ray said looking at Joy.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET AN ARROW ON THE HEAD?"

"Joy calm down you are disturbing the other pokemon." Ray said looking at her.

"GIMME YOUR BAG RIGHT NOW!" She yelled as she took his bag to the counter and emptied it out looking for something.

"Yeah look all you want but I don't have a bow." Ray said grabbing his comb and started to clean the stuff out of his hair. "God damn it what the hell was he eating, rocks?"

"Yes he was." Joys said looking at the gravel that he was pulling out of his hair. "The arrow head is too far in for use to remove."

"Shit." Ray said as Joy pulled out the revolver out of his bag.

"And this is for?" She asked looking at him with narrow eyes.

"You know to deal with pokemon poachers, general protection, and pokemon that threaten my life and the life of my pokemon." Ray said looking at her.

"Fine." She said putting it down. "Well it seems that you don't have a bow so you couldn't have done this."

"No shit Sherlock." Ray said pulling out a rather large rock.

"Well I'm going to go check up on him and see if he can be put back in the wild." Joy said as she left.

"Wow you could have at least repacked my bag." Ray grumbled as he started to repack.

"Hmm where is he?" Tink thought to herself as she entered the pokemon center and looking around.

"Slow down you stupid ghost." Jarvic said before collapsing onto the floor.

"Um excuse me miss?" Tink asked floating up to a figure with long hair. "Have you seen... oh my god!"

"I told you I had long hair." Ray said turning around. "Also if you call me miss again I will leave you."

"Here is your hat." She said as she gave it back and going into his hair. "Wow when was the last time you got a hair cut?"

"Six years now get out of there." Ray said grabbing a hair tie. "Where is Jarvic?"

"Those zubats came back man!" Jarvic said coming over to them. "I have seen some shit!"

"You got dropped in a pile of shit again didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Right so where to now?" Tink asked as she finished packing.

"Well we... HELLO!" Ray yelled as he was tackled by the bagon. "Where the hell did you come from."

"Well it seems that he is health." Joy watching the pokemon dig through Rays coat. "He can go back into the wild but I don't think he is smart enough for it."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked as the bagon swallowed a pokeball. "Shit get a glove."

"Bagon?" He asked before being sucked into the pokeball.

"Well it now seems that he doesn't have to go back into the wild." Joy said with a wide smile.

"Great." Ray said picking the ball up. "Right let's go."

"So what's the plan?" Jarvic asked once they where outside.

"Mt. Chimney." Ray said leading the way. "I want to know what's going on other there."

"Hey you think you are going to leave with out you coat?" Chansey said running after them.

"Oh right." Ray said taking his coat back. "Thanks."

"How long have you been up?"

"Almost two days now why?"

"Oh no you get back in there and get some sleep!" Chansey sternly said.

"Look I'm fine."

"Get your ass back in there or I will freeze you and drag you there." Chansey said puffing up.

"Ha you better listen to her." Roxanne said walking up to the group.

"Fine." Ray said walking back to the pokemon center.

"So what was that all about earlier?" Roxanne asked once they where in a room.

"Oh we found a injured bagon and rushed him here." Ray said looking around.

"Well that was nice of you." She said watching him. "Now if I remember correctly, I still owe you for helping me with my class."

"Yeah well you can make it seem like I haven't left this room then." Ray said going over to the window.

"Ha, wait what?" Roxanne asked as she turned around to find him already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Right so now what?" Jarvic asked as they stood at the base of Mt. Chimney.

"Well we take the cable car up, kick ass, then head down to Lavaridge and chill in the hot springs." Ray said as they entered the cable car and started the climb.

"So what do you think we will find up there?" Tink asked as she zoomed around the car. "Is it going to be an epic battle?"

"Well it took us a few hours to get here so I don't think so." Ray said looking out the window. "Most of the grunts would have used all of their pokemon by now."

"Aw I has hoping for a fight." Tink said sadly.

"Wait first you where afraid to fight but know you want to?" Ray asked looking at her.

"Well now that I know that you aren't going to abandon me I don't mind fighting now!"

"I would never abandon you." Ray said smiling at her. "Um why do I have a feeling that we are forgetting something?"

"BONE!" Jarvic yelled at the attendant at the cable car station.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait until the car returns to go up." She said politely. "It's not my fault that you didn't pay attention."

"Cu." Jarvic said sadly.

"Here have a lava cookie." The attendant said with a smile.

"So let's see what we are dealing with." Ray said once the reached the top. Looking around he saw many grunts and poochyenas passed out on the ground. "Ha it looks like a frat party up here."

"Wow this kinda reminds me of a party one of my past trainers had." Tink said as they made their way through the bodies. "Good times too, I never felt so filled."

"I really did not need to hear that." Ray said shaking his head.

"What? He was a good cook, he had parties every week!" Tink said looking at him. "What did you think I meant?"

"I uh, well, um, you did say that your past trainers, well, you know."

"Oh!" She said blushing. "No the food came first, then the gang bang."

"That puts a whole lot of imagines in my head I really do not want."

"Grr, Ray!" Archie said as he was fighting three Aqua grunts alone. Though the fight was a bit on the dull side. "I should've guessed you'd show up! See for yourself what the fanatics of Team Magma are up to! They're trying to inject the stolen meteorite's power into the volcano! Doing something like that will cause the volcano's eruption!"

"It's just a chunk of iron." Ray said before walking away.

"Hey it's your girlfriend from Team Magma?" Tink asked looking at the female grunt from the cave passed out on the ground next to a female Aqua grunt. "Nobody is around, go have some fun!"

"What the hell?" Ray said looking at Tink. "You know that is rape right?"

"Oh, really?" She asked floating around him. "One of my trainers like to do it when I was sleeping or after I fainted in a battle."

"Please stop telling me these things." Ray said as he was stopped by two members a Team Magma.

"Hehehe! So you've come all the way here! But you're too late! I've already delivered the meteorite from Meteor Falls to the Boss!" The guy said. He had long black hair and had a Magma poncho with the back longer then the front almost like a cape.

"You are not getting by us, little boy!" The other one said. She was a bit shorter than Ray and had short black hair that stuck out from under her hood. "She also had a Magma poncho on like the other and had a dress on instead of the normal mini skirt.

"Yeah so how about you two cat eared freaks get out of my way." Ray said looking at them.

"How dare you! They are horns!" The women said. "We are administrators of Team Magma! I am Courtney!"

"And I am Tabitha!" The guy next to her said as Ray started laughing. "What's so funny kid?"

"Tabitha is a girl's name." Ray said looking at him.

"Silence! We will crush you!" Tabitha said.

"Yeah well, Tink do your thing." Ray said as Tink floated forward.

"Taste my lightning!" She yelled as she sent a bolt of lightning at them knocking them out. "Well that was easy."

"Yeah well humans and electricity aren't good bed fellows." Ray said checking their pulse. "Yeah well at least you didn't kill them."

"Oh, did you want me to?"

"No!" Ray said looking at her. "Let's just find that damn meteorite."

"The power contained in the meteorite... By amplifying its power with this machine, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will instantly intensify... Its energy will grow deep inside the crater and... Fufufu..." A man said near an odd machine. He was dressed in red and black lab coat looking thing.

"Oi what the fuck are you doing?" Ray yelled once he got near.

"Hm? Who are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Ray asked.

"I am Maxie! Leader of Team Magma!" He said proudly "I'd heard Archie bemoaning a child who's been meddling with Team Aqua's affairs. It must be you he meant. Humph! So you're thinking of interfering with us, Team Magma?"

"If you mean trying to stop you from making the volcano erupt while we are fucking standing on it then yeah."

"Now you listen. Long ago, living things used the land to live and grow. That is why land is all important! It is the cradle of all! That is why Team Magma is dedicated to the expansion of the land mass. It is for further advancement of humankind and pokémon! And for that, we need the power of what sleeps within this mountain that we will awaken with the power of the meteorite!"

"IT"S JUST A FUCKING CHUNK OF IRON FROM SPACE YOU DENSE FUCKER!" Ray yelled.

"Fine! If you can beat me in a pokemon battle we will depart from this place." Maxie yelled as he threw a pokeball reveling a zubat.

"Fucking zubats." Ray said looking at the pokemon. "Tink have fun."

"Yay!" She squealed as she shot small lightning bolts at the zubat before hitting it with one large one. "Aw he doesn't want to play with me anymore."

"Damn you." Maxie said recalling the fried pokemon and sending out a camerupt.

"Um right, Chuck you think you can take that thing on?" Ray said sending out Chuck.

"Hell yeah boss." Chuck smiled. "I'm not dead yet!"

"What!? You're dying?" Tink asked looking at Chuck.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over little lady." Chuck said looking at her.

"That is so cool! Do you think you will become a ghost type like me?" Tink asked as she zoomed around. "Wow that would be cool! A large ghost whale!"

"Well you seem to be taking this well." Chuck sweat dropped.

"Right could we focused on the flaming camel please?" Ray said looking at it.

"Shit boss this will be easy." Chuck said before being engulfed in flames.

"Haha this looks like the end of your little whale." Maxie said with a smirk.

"YOU THINK I"M LITTLE?" Chuck yelled inhaling the flames and turning red.

"Chuck what are you going to... HOLY SHIT!" Ray yelled as a large jet of fire shot out of Chucks mouth like a rocket and hit the camerupt knocking it out in one hit.

"What?! I, Maxie, was caught off guard?" Maxie said recalling his pokemon.

"Yeah that's right bitch! Don't mess with a pissed off whale!" Chuck said watching Maxie.

"But, enough. I will back off this time. But don't think that this is the last you've seen of Team Magma. Fufufu... Even without the meteorite, if we obtain the orb... Fufufu..." Maxie said as he vanished in a bright light along with the other Magma grunts.

"Um how did he do that?" Tink asked.

"Don't question the logic here." Ray quietly said as Archie ran up to him.

"Ray! Thank you! With your help, we thwarted Team Magma's destructive plan!" Archie said with a smile.

"Thwarted? Who the hell uses that word?" Ray asked.

"But... You... Whose side are you on? Ah, it doesn't matter. We will remain vigilant and keep up our pursuit of Team Magma. Ray, we shall meet again!" Archie said before vanishing in a bright light.

"So are we going to, like ignore the fact that they disappeared like that?" Tink asked looking around.

"Pretty much." Ray said before turning to Chuck. "So how are you feeling? Also where the fuck did you get rocket fuel from?"

"Ha like I said you humans throw some crazy shit into the ocean!" Chuck yawned. "I'm going to take a nap now."

"How the hell did he just breathe fire?" Tink asked once Chuck went back into his ball.

"I think he just spat the fuel at the pokemon." Ray said as Jarvic caught up to them. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"You cunts left me down at the cable car station!"

"Oh sorry." Ray said pulling out his map. "Well all we have to do now is head down the jagged pass and we will be in Lavaridge!"

"Yes!" Tink said excited. "Hot springs time!"

"Or you know, get the badge and continue traveling." Ray said as they started down the volcano.

"Please?" Tink begged.

"Fine we stay here for the night then." Ray said looking that the morning sun trying to peek out from under the ash clouds. "So what do you think is in the volcano?"

"Huh?"

"Maxie said something that makes me think that there is more to this." Ray explained.

"He's just an ass hat who wants to expand the land masses. What more is there to know?" Jarvic asked.

"I don't know, he didn't really strike me as a moron like Archie. Hey does that look like a body?" Ray said walking over to an ash pile.

"The hell are you talking about?" Tink asked as she watched him dig out a vulpix. "Oh my god is it dead?"

"No she is fine, under fed though." Ray said looking her over as she was limp in his hands from being nothing but skin and bones. "Well let's get her to a pokemon center."

"You sure she isn't dead?" Tink asked looking at her.

"Yes she is fine." Ray said as he kicked a smaller ash pile relieving a pokeball snapped in half. "Shit, abandoned."

"Vul!" The vulpix said quietly as she tried to touch the ball to get inside. "Vul!"

"I really hate when trainers to that." Ray said as he quickly made his way down the jagged pass. "You not that far from a fucking gym that specializes in fire types. You could have left her there but no you just had to dump her on the side of a fucking volcano."

"Um who is he talking to?" Tink asked Jarvic as they tried to keep up with him.

"He really hates it when people just abandon their pokemon."

"Yeah I kinda got that much."

"Right, pokemon center?" Ray said looking around Lavaridge. It was a small city with lots of hot springs and hotels.

"This way." A female voice said from behind them.

"Right then lead the way." Ray said following her. She had shoulder length white hair, a white tank top, lose black pants, black boots, and scars on her arms. "What's your name?"

"You disgust me." She flatly said leading the way to the pokemon center. "You should take better care of your pokemon."

"The vulpix isn't mine." Ray said looking at the small pokemon.

"I know that. I was talking about the shuppet."

"Excuse me!" Tink said floating over to her. "I have a name!"

"I don't care." The lady said. "You are sick and your trainer refuses to help you not only you but the wailmer too."

"I made medicine for her." Ray said coldly. "And as for Chuck there isn't much I can do for him."

"Yes there is!" She said turning around showing her face which had a long scar running down the left side. "You could release him and let him live out his last days as a free pokemon!"

"Now hold on there lady!" Chuck said emerging from his ball. "I came to him so I could have someone with me for my last few days. So why don't you back off before I get mad."

"Ha you think you scare me?" She said looking at Chuck. "I saw your little display against Maxie, nothing compared to the stuff I have seen. Ever been in the presence of a legendary pokemon?"

"Yeah, I that I think about it the bastard ate my pizza." Ray said looking into her eyes.

"Ha that is bull shit. You are nothing be a trainer looking to find the strongest pokemon out there."

"Hmm if that is true then he wouldn't have released me then, now would he?" Mew said appearing behind her.

"Hey you owe me a fucking pizza!" Ray said looking at mew.

"Fuck off." Mew said before turning to the lady. "Now why don't you run off before Tink over there loses control and kills you."

"Whoa Tink calm down!" Ray said looking at her as she was shaking in anger. "Tink!"

"Hey! Where did she go?" Chuck said looking around to find the lady gone.

"Fuck if I know." Jarvic said trying to calm Tink down.

"Where the fuck did mew go?" Chuck also asked.

"Welcome to the pokemon center!" Joy said with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah can I get a room and I found this vulpix abandoned on the jagged pass." Ray said gently placing the vulpix on the counter.

"Oh you poor thing." Joy said picking her up. "Are you going to be her trainer now?"

"Only if she wants to go with me." Ray said before going to his room.

"Right so whats the plan?" Tink asked once they closed the door.

"Well I was thinking that we hit the gym now." Ray said with a small smile.

"Really? Can't we just rest?"

"Ha nope!" Jarvic said with a smirk. "If I recall Flannery is the gym leader here now."

"So what is the big deal?" Tink asked seeing the smiles on their faces.

"She has a few special training videos out." Jarvic said as they made their way to the gym.

"I'm still not following you."

"She made a few pornos." Ray said entering the gym.

"Welcome... No, wait. puny trainer, how good to see you've made it here!" Flannery said once he stepped up to the ring. She had a black tank top and blue jeans on, and her red hair shot out to all sides. "I have been entrusted with the... No, wait. I am Flannery, and I'm the gym leader here!"

"Um you ok?" Ray asked as she tried to intimidate him.

"Uh... Dare not underestimate me, though I have been a leader only a short time! With skills inherited from my grandfather, I shall, uh...demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!"

"Ok look if you aren't going to take this seriously I can come back later."

"Ha suck big talk from a puny trainer! Um... I could beat you with just one of my pokemon!" She said tying to bluff.

"Fine then." Ray said with a smile. "Let's make this a one on one."

"Ha you asked for it then! Here is my strongest pokemon!" She yelled throwing a pokeball reveling a slugma. "Ha, um yeah right I don't need my strongest to defeat you!"

"Where the hell is your typhlosion? I kinda wanted to battle him." Ray said looking at the lava slug. "Well let see what bagon can do."

"Bagoon!" He said looking at the slugma while drooling.

"Shit a dragon type." Flannery said to her self as the bagon licked her slugma and was engulfed in flames. "Well that was easy."

"Bagon you dumb ass. Why the fuck would you lick a flaming slug? Get your shit together." Ray yelled at bagon as he was running around the arena. "Right well could we call this a draw?"

"Wait what do you mean?" Flannery asked as bagon ran by on fire.

"Well since you aren't taking this seriously I would hate to have your first battle as a gym leader be as bad as this is going."

"Really? But I'm winning." Flannery said with a smile as bagon send slugma flying out of the ring. "Um well, you would do that for me?"

"Yeah it's no problem." Ray said as bagon was covered in a bright light. "Oh shit."

"What the fuck?" Shelgon asked once he finished evolving.

"Hey you good?" Ray asked looking at shelgon.

"What? Oh yeah I'm good." He said slowly walking over. "Well at least my headache is gone."

"Yeah well someone shot you with a bow." Ray said picking up the arrow-head.

"Really? Who the fuck would do that?"

"Fuck if I know. So you want to come with me or you want to go back?" Ray asked.

"Can you help me evolve?"

"Yeah I can help you."

"Got any weed?"

"What!?"

"Just asking dude. You need to like, chill ok. I will come with you." Shelgon said before going back into his ball.

"Um did that shelgon just talk?" Flannery asked walking up to Ray.

"No I have a translator." Ray said looking at Tink. "Hey you ok?"

"No my headaches are getting worse." She said in pain. "How come he evolves but not me?"

"You will in time but here drink this. It's finally ready." Ray said handing her the blue bottle. "Drink it all and you will have now more headaches."

"Wow the way you just said that it sounds like it will kill me."

"It shouldn't." Ray said looking at her. "Now drink it or it goes in the hard way."

"Um whats the hard way?" Tink asked sniffing the bottle.

"It involves rubber gloves, a tube, and some anal lube."

"Right then." Tink said as she drank it. "God it tastes like a smoothie filtered through a septic tank."

"Ok, now there will be some side effects." Ray said watching her turn pink. "And um well that is one of them."

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Tink yelled as Jarvic started to laugh.

"Oh my god! She is so cute!" Flannery said running up to Tink and hugging her. "How did you turn her pink? Is it permanent?"

"No it isnt permanent. Um Tink?" Ray asked looking at her.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" She yelled knocking Flannery back as she glowed in a white light. "I AM A FUCKING GHOST POKEMON AND YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!"

"This should be good." Ray said with a smile as Tink passed out after she finished evolving.

"Hey wake up!" Jarvic yelled as he poked her with his club.

"What the hell was that all about?" Flannery asked as she picked herself up off the floor.

"It would take too long to explain." Ray said as he picked Tink up.

"Why does my head feel like a drum?" Tink asked looking around.

"Well I did make it with ninety proof whiskey."

"Oh that will do it. Wait when the fuck did I evolve?" She asked as she looked over her new form.

"Like less than five minutes ago." Shelgon said popping out of his ball.

"Oh well at least I'm not pink any more."

"Ok right well this is great and all but we kinda have to go back to the top of Mt Chimney again."Ray said heading for the door. "Flannery we will have that rematch later."

"Hey man before we head out I have to ask you something." Shelgon said once the left the gym.

"No I don't have any weed." Ray said looking at him.

"No I just wanted to know if I really did lick a slugma."

"Yeah you did."

* * *

Yeah so if you would review, that would be great. Also writing style change after this, chapters will be shorter but i will be able to get them out faster.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So why are we on top of the volcano again?" Tink asked on the top of Mt Chimney. "Also why are people allowed on top of a fucking active volcano?"

"Fuck if I know, and I forgot to grab the meteorite." Ray said as he looked at the odd machine that Maxie was going to use. "How the hell did they build a freezing laser this small?"

"I don't know." Jarvic said as he threw some rocks into the lava. "Wanna keep it?"

"Nope." Ray said handing the meteorite to Tink. "Here you go keep it safe."

"Sure thing!" She happily said as she unzipped her mouth and swallowed the meteorite. "Hmm kinda tastes like lobster."

"Right well that is weird, and now for this." Ray grunted as he pushed the machine into the lava.

"Kinda wasteful there don't you think?" Tink asked as she watched the machine melt.

"No that thing is too risky to leave around." Jarvic said once it finished melting. "Hey what's on your mind?"

"What is that over there?" Ray asked pointing to a valley with rock pillars in the distance.

"How would I know." Jarvic said looking. "Isn't on the map?"

"No, that's why I want to go there now." Ray said with a smile.

"What is Forina." Mew said appearing next to them. "I have a friend that lives there."

"Hmm a mew with friends? Now that is odd." Ray said looking at his pokedex.

"Asshole."

"Hmm well if my guess is correct then I really want to go there." Ray said looking for a way down.

"The only way through the obsidian cave." Mew said looking at Ray. "Nobody has ever made it through the cave."

"Yeah well I call bullshit on that. If no one has made it through the cave then who named the valley?"

"Ok then what is your plan to get there?" Mew asked.

"Easy, ever go snowboarding?" Ray said before sliding down the volcano and made his was way though the forest.

"Crazy ass human." Mew said before following him.

"Whoa this place is awesome!" Tink said as she flew around the tall ferns.

"Yeah it is kinda cool." Jarvic said looking around. "Kinda expect a dinosaur to pop out at any time."

"Hmm, no trees." Ray said as he looked around. "And no pokemon."

"Whats wrong?" Tink asked noticing the look on Rays face.

"This place sees a lot of wild fires." Ray said looking at one of the stone pillars. "That is why there isn't any trees here. But what makes this odd is the lack of pokemon here."

"Hey I smell one!" Jarvic said before rushing off.

"Damn it man I hate it when you do that!" Ray panted after chasing Jarvic though the valley. "Holy shit this must be mews friend."

"Yup!" Mew happily said floating around them. "Jirachi and I have been friends for a long time. We often go into Lavaridge looking like humans and pig out at the bakery."

"Ok then how do we wake up sleeping beauty here?" Ray said poking Jirachi.

"Mmm cakes, donuts, milkshakes, cookies." Mew said off in its own little world drooling a little.

"Right well he is useless." Ray said pulling out his pokedex. "Lets see what you got."

"Jirachi, the wish pokemon. No scientific data is available." Omega said. "There are several rumors available."

"Right lets hear them."

"Jirachi is said to make wishes come true. While it sleeps, a tough crystalline shell envelops the body to protect it from enemies"

"Well the shell is bullshit, but then it my not consider me an enemy."

"A legend states that Jirachi will make true any wish that is written on the notes attached to head when it awakens. If this Pokémon senses danger, it will fight without awakening"

"Yeah well those tags are its skin so I'm going to say that too is bullshit." Ray said feeling the tags.

"Jirachi will awaken from its sleep of a thousand years if you sing to it in a voice of purity. It is said to make true any wish that people desire"

"Right well I'm not going to wake it." Ray said sniffing the air. "Do you guys smell smoke?"

"Holy shit the forest is on fire!" Jarvic yelled. "It isn't my fault either!"

"Fuck! Mew?" Ray said looking around to find mew gone. "Fuck!"

"Let's go!" Jarvic yelled.

"SHIT!" Ray yelled as he saw the flames. He took off his coat and wrapped Jirachi in it and started running. "Anything you two!?"

"I got nothing!" Jarvic said once the stopped in a clearing.

"Cave over here!" Tink yelled as the two ran to her.

"Yeah I'm going to trust you on this one!" Jarvic said before going into his ball as the flames came closer.

"Hell I might be a ghost but still, fuck this!" Tink said before also going into her ball as ray ran into the cave. As he was running he heard the crunch of glass under his feet.

"This must be that cave." Ray said to him self before falling down a steep slope.

"Shit!" He yelled in pain as slivers of obsidian cut into his back only stopping when he hit the bottom with his shoulder making a loud pop. "That hurt."

"Right lets see here, ok its too dark to see, lost my contacts on the way down, well at least you are still here." Ray said feeling Jirachi still wrapped in is coat sleeping. As he moved his hand across his pokeballs he felt the sparks that they where giving off. "Well so much for that idea."

"Ok can't see, can't send out pokemon, a dislocated shoulder, bleeding, and can't find my bag. Right, so let's think here." Ray thought out loud as he heard movement. "Damn it now what?"

"Sable?" Sableye asked as he came closer to Ray being able to seen in the darkness.

"Dude you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Ray said once he walked over. "Do you know where my bag is?"

"Sab!" He said dragging the bag to him.

"Great! Now I need you to help me pop my shoulder back in place."

"Sableye!" He shrieked after popping Rays shoulder back.

"It's ok I knew that was going to hurt." Ray panted. "Any chance that you could lead me to the exit? I can't see in here."

"Sa." Sableye said as he showed the way.

* * *

So i will be able to get the chapters out faster now. maybe not every day but close to it so please review.


	16. Chapter 16

So no reviews? Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Ahh nothing like ending the day with a soak in a hot spring." Flannery said as she sank deeper into the water with a few of her pokemon, when she hear something rustling in the bushes. "Damn it now what?"

"Sable!" Sableye said emerging from the bushes with Ray following.

"Thanks dude I owe you." Ray said before sableye ran off. "Now where the hell am I?"

"What the fuck happened to you!?" She shrieked looking at his bloodied body. "Did you really try to go through the cave? God you are so stupid."

"Gah! Be gentle with me." He said as she forced him on the ground.

"Wait here." She ordered. "I'm going to go get a first aid kit."

"Ok, well jirachi is safe. Now where are my glasses." Ray said as he searched his bag and pulled out two cases. He opened one to find his glasses shattered. "Great, anyway need light. Any fire types want to help with that?"

"Ty!" Typhlosion said creating larger flames out of his back.

"Thanks man." Ray said weakly as he started to repair the pokeballs.

"Holy shit did you lose a fight with a cheese grater?" Shelgon asked looking at Ray once the repairs were finished.

"Haha stop joking and hand me the med kit." Jarvic said.

"Here you go." Tink said handing it to him as she removed Rays shirt. "Oh my god! He isn't moving! Is he dead?"

"He isn't dead." Mew said from behind them. "He is just passed out."

"Damn it dude this had better be worth it." Jarvic said looking at mew. "Shit I can't reach. Tink can you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked stunned by the amount of blood.

"Remove the shards from his back."

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT!" Tink said freaking out.

"Whoa there! How about you come and chill with me while he gets fixed up." Shelgon said as he brought Tink over at calm down with Chuck in a hot spring. "See this is better."

"How is this better?"

"Simple, he has survived this long without us." Shelgon said as he floated by. "Also I think that mew and star thing got it covered."

"What?" Tink asked looking over to find mew and jirachi where removing the obsidian. "I'm still worried."

"Ok I got the kit, now lets see what the damage is." Flannery said finding Ray passed out with two legendary pokemon removing the shards. See looked at jirachi in shock. "That crazy son of a bitch did it. He made it through the cave."

"He needs to rest." Mew said floating around her. "He will stay here. Make sure he rests for a couple of days! If he doesn't he will reopen all the cuts."

"Wait what? Why here? Why not at the pokemon center?"

"He would just up and leave. Look at him! He needs rest."

"What makes you think that he would listen to me?"

"Simple." Mew said pulling out Rays pokedex and selecting a video. "I think since he has all forty-six of you movies, I think he will do whatever you say."

"Oh really?" She asked with a smile as she watched the video of her going down on her typhlosion. "How many days did you say again?"

"Wow would you really take advantage of him in his condition? Oh wait yes you would." Mew face palmed.

"Hey at least I could get something out of this."

"You have me, a fucking mew as he would say, and my friend that is a jirachi. You have seen two pokemon that only a handful of people have seen. What more could you want?"

"Hmm well sex and this!" Flannery said throwing a pokeball at mew. "Ha, you are mine now!"

"Um, yeah your ball isn't working." Mew said picking it up and handing it to her.

"Damn it I will catch you!" She said tapping the ball against mew. "Damn it! Let me catch you!"

"Look will you stop that." Mew said as Flannery continued trying to catch it.

"So wait let me get this straight." Shelgon said taking a puff from a blunt. "Our master caught that mew and let it go?"

"Yup." Jarvic said as he entered the hot spring.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Tink asked as she watched shelgon blow smoke rings.

"Oh that torkoal over there is holding."

"So man what is your name?" Chuck asked.

"What? He hasn't given me one yet."

"So pick your own name, we all did." Jarvic said taking the blunt and taking a long drag.

"Why not Puff?" Tink said after also taking a drag.

"Ha Puff the magic dragon!"

"Fuck you guys." Shelgon said thinking. "Ollie sounds good."

"Whatever dude welcome to the group." Jarvic said.

"And what a group it is." Chuck said with a smile. "My friend will like it here."

"Dude chill out with that shit." Jarivc said. "You are not going to die soon."

"Hey it's going to happen."

"So your trainer will be fine." Jirachi said joining them. "I moved him to the guest bedroom."

"Thanks." Jarvic said looking at it.

"Hey man want a puff?" Ollie said offering the blunt.

"Did you really just ask a legendary pokemon if it wants to get high?" Tink asked looking at him.

"Anyway you need to keep him in town for a few days so that he can rest up." Jirachi said sinking deeper into the water.

"So going to follow us like mew is?" Jarivc asked.

"Maybe I don't know." "Jirachi said as mew joined them. "So she stopped trying to catch you?"

"No she hasn't." Mew said as a pokeball bounced off its head.

"Why can't I catch you? Get in the ball damn it!" Flannery said smashing the ball on mews head.

"Yeah you do know that you are trying to steal another trainers pokemon right?" Chuck said watching Flannery trying to shove mew into a pokeball.

"Bullshit!" She said. "Nobody has caught a mew before and I want to be the first!"

"Ray caught mew already." Mew said as she was pulling on its tail. "So you know go find a different mew to catch."

"Ha there is only one mew!" She said still trying to catch it.

"Fine here." Mew said pulling out a light pink egg. "Mew egg! Take care of it and it might just stay with you when it hatches! Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Really? You lay eggs?" Flannery said looking closely at the egg to have it break open and release sleeping powder knocking her out.

"Now that is taken care of, where is that blunt?" Mew asked looking around.

* * *

So what happens next?


	17. Chapter 17

Woot i got a review! Thanks! more you guys review the more i type!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Where the fuck am I?" Ray asked once he woke up and started to look around the house.

"So what are you going to do today?" Flannery asked Tink as they ate breakfast.

"Well he needs new glasses so I will be taking him to get them." Tink answered as she ate a whole box of cereal, box and all.

"Why you?" Flannery asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh well, the guys are still passed out from their little party from last night, and I can make myself look human."

"Hey where the hell are my pants?" Ray asked walking into the kitchen nude.

"Hmm better than I expected." Tink said looking him over.

"Tink hand over my pants."

"Fine." She said unzipping her mouth and pulling out some clothing for him. "Oh I'm going to help you get around until you get new glasses."

"Ok, well let's go do that now because I can't see shit." Ray said as he got dressed. "Wait where is jirachi?"

"Out back with the rest of your pokemon." Flannery said. "Oh your vulpix is here too. You really need to take better care of her."

"She isn't mine." Ray said as he struggled to get his shirt on. "I found her on the jagged pass."

"Would you like some help?" Tink said helping him with his shirt. "Where is she?"

"Oh she is with the rest of them." Flannery said cleaning up. "I still can't believe you went through the cave."

"I kinda didn't have a choice." Ray said getting ready to leave. "It was either the cave or die in the fire."

"Why didn't you have mew teleport you out?" Flannery said looking at him.

"Mew isn't mine."

"Ha I knew it!" She yelled as she ran outside with a pokeball.

"Um what was that all about?" Ray asked Tink as she shifted into her new human form. "Easier to shift now?"

"Yes! So much easier now and no headaches!" She said with a smile. "It was almost worth being turned pink."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Hey I'm not supposed to be cute remember?"

"I think your cute."

"Oh do you now? You like my new form?" She said getting closer to him.

"Well I can't really see you."

"Christ you have really bad eyes don't you?" She said grabbing his hand. "Lets go fix that so we can go have fun today."

"Gah your hand is freezing, and what do you mean fun?" He said as he was nearly dragged out of the house.

"Ghost type remember? Also we made a bet back in Fallarbor so today we get to have fun!"

"I really don't like the sound of that." Ray said as they made their way to the eye doctor.

"So in an hour they will be ready?" Tink asked as they left.

"Yeah." Ray said as his stomach rumbled. "Lets go get some food."

"Nope! We are going to wake around the park until we can go pick up the glasses then we are going to grab lunch." She said as they walked through the park. "So, um, since you can't really see me, what do you think I look like?"

"Well you're a bit taller than me now, you have your lips and nose pierced, your hair is longer than before, still wear a tank top and skirt, and that is all that I can tell."

"Oh? Well what about these?" Tink said putting his hands on her breasts.

"Well tits are tits." He said feeling her cold skin through her shirt. "Size doesn't matter to me."

"Oh really now?" Tink said leaning closer. "Remember I can see your dreams."

"Well it seems that your lips and nose isn't the only things pierced. I wonder if that is all you have pierced?" Ray said starting to run his hand up her leg as he looked her in the eye. "Hmm I don't think your medicine is out of your system yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are pink."

"Excuse me?" She said getting angry and pushing him away.

"I like it though." He said with a small smile.

"Well then I will keep it for you." She said giving him a kiss. "Well it seems that you got over whatever was holding you back before."

"Yeah well you looked like you where ten before so it was kinda creepy." Ray said as they got his glasses.

"Well now that you can see we can eat now." Tink said leading the way to a small café.

"So you feeling better now?" Ray asked as they ate.

"You have no idea!" She said taking a bite out of her burger. "You ever had a headache for 100 years?"

"Ha so I was right."

"Huh?"

"Well Chuck is over 260 years old, I guessed that you are about 125, shelgon I would say is about 50, mew is about 30, Jarvic is 20, and that vulpix is 16."

"I'm only 115." She said quietly as the finished eating. "Oh shelgons name is Ollie, and is that vulpix coming with us?"

"If she wants to." Ray said as they passed by a herd shop. "We are leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Tink asked as she was dragged into the shop.

"Holy crap how did you get here?" May asked as Ray entered the shop.

"I walked. What are you doing here?" Ray asked as he looked over the herbs.

"To get the gym badge."

"Hmm does that make you now two behind me or still one?"

"Damn it how do you keep winning?" She asked as Ray showed her his badges.

"I don't order them around." Ray said picking out some energy root, heal powder, and revival herb. "Can I get the root ground into a fine paste please? Thanks!"

"Hey I got to ask, some trainers and a few rangers ask for it to be ground. Why?" The old man said as he ground the herd.

"You take the past spread a thin layer on a leaf of a revival herb and sprinkle a bit of the heal powder on it." Ray explained. "Roll it up and smoke it. Small injuries will be healed in a matter of minutes but it tastes like rotten meat."

"Oh." The man said handing over the jar.

"Also it has the nasty side effect of insomnia." Ray said as he left. "So where you going to now May?"

"I think I'm going to head for the desert." She said before leaving.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Ray asked looking for his lighter.

"There is a movie I want to see." Tink said with a smile.

"Ok lead the way. God I hate the taste of this crap." Ray said following Tink.

* * *

That is part one of the day with Tink part two tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

Part 2 of the day with Tink and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"I did not understand that movie at all." Tink stated as they left the theater. "Did you?"

"Yeah, one man wanted another mans wife so he arrested her husband." Ray explained. "The husband gets sent away for 15 years comes back to find out that his wife is dead and is daughter is being raised by the guy that sent him away."

"Then why did he kill all of those people?"

"He snapped after he was blackmailed, and he wanted revenge."

"But he kills his friend who loved him and his wife." She said as they walked into a pizza shop. "Then gets killed himself."

"That's the point, revenge never works out." "Ray said as they were seated.

"Ah one x-large pepperoni and black olive please?" Tink ordered. "So wait your saying that if I continue with my plans of revenge on one of my trainers it wouldn't work?"

"You actually want revenge on your past trainers?" Ray asked as the pizza came.

"Not on all of them." She said taking a slice and eating it like a normal person. "Just one."

"Do I really want to know why?" Ray said eating.

"I was with him for 65 years." She said coldly. "He is the one that made me like before. I was nothing more then that pigs slave, cleaning, cooking, fucking. Anything he wanted I had to do all because of that fucking ball."

"Hmm he must be rich to get a fwb ball." Ray said.

"Oh yes money had no meaning to him." She continued. "He has over 75 of those fuckers. Each one has a darling little pet of his. All forced to be his slaves catering to his every whim."

"How the hell does he keep that many under control? I have a very hard time with one."

"Oh he had a special way of breaking you in. Forced to go a week without food, very little water, in a completely white room. Beatings every hour on the hour, he gets random guys to come in and rape you. And after every thing is done he comes in and rescues you, pretending to be the hero. Everyone felt that they owed their life to him so we listened to him without questioning him." She said with a wicked smile before looking at him with cold eyes. "Why do you have one of those balls?"

"That's not important. Do you still have that ball that the vulpix had?"

"Yeah, here." She said pulling it out of her mouth and handing it to him.

"I am never going to get used to that." Ray said looking at the ball. "Looks like you and the vulpix have something in common."

"Let me see that!" She said taking the ball for him as they left the pizza shop. "That fucker! She is not going back to him!"

"I know that." Ray said looking at her shake in anger. "Look let's go calm down in a hot spring."

"Oh you read my mind." She said with a smile as they made there way to one of the springs. "Now you go and relax. I will be with you shortly."

"I am never going to used to those mood swings." Way said to himself as he got changed and entered the spring to find that the only one there was the white-haired lady from yesterday. "So what brings you here?"

"Pig." She said getting up to leave but Ray grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let me go."

"What are you?" He asked looking at the scars on her back.

"What are you talking about." She said in a low growl turning her head to look at him.

"You eyes aren't human, and these scars are from pokemon." Ray said tracing a few of them before running his finger down a very deep on down her back that crossed her spine. "If what I thinks is what made that then I am sorry for you."

"Don't be." She said weakly before she left. "My name is Lola."

"So originally I was going to fuck your brains out here but I have a better idea." Tink said as she neared the spring with a wicked smile.

"I'm not going to like this." He said as she sent a bolt of lightning into the spring shocking him. "Gah, this is some fucked up foreplay."

"Why do you have one of those balls?" She asked coldly as she sent more lightning into the water.

"Fuck! Jarvic that's why." Ray said panting.

"Why the hell would you need one for him? He would follow you anywhere."

"Most of my scars are from him." Ray said looking at her. "He can't control himself when he gets mad."

"Really?And why would I believe that?"

"Because you have been probing my mind since you started your little light show." Ray said getting out and heading for the changing rooms. "We are leaving tonight."

"Ok look I'm sorry about the little interrogation but I really needed to know if you worked for him." She apologized as they made their way to Flannerys house. "He was tried to find me a few times."

"Yeah well next time just ask." Ray said watching her hips as she walked in front of him. As he was looking he felt something in his mind. "Get out of my head Tink."

"Nope." She said in a singsong voice. "Not until you give me what I want."

"Fine then." He said pulling her into an alley and forcing her against the wall. "If that is how you want it."

"Oh god." Tink moaned as he entered her from behind. "So fucking warm."

"Did I say you can fucking talk?" Ray said smacking her on the head as he continued to thrust into her.

"Fuck yeah." She said as she clenched around his shaft as he released inside of her and she released her control over him. "So not bad huh?"

"If you ever do that again I will leave you." Ray said grabbing her by the neck and looking her in the eyes. "Do you understand me?"

"I thought that I could do what I wanted with you today?" She said actually afraid of him.

"Entering my mind and forcing me to have sex with you is what you call a fun time?" Ray said. "Enter my mind again without my permission and you will regret it."

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry."

"Let's go." Ray said as they left the alley. "We are leaving tonight."

"What about getting a badge from Flannery?"

"I swiped one from her desk as I was looking for a bathroom this morning."

"Nice."

"Damn it, I think I got frostbite on my dick."

"Ha."

* * *

Right so there is part two. updates will be slow until i get a new computer, this one is on its death-bed. i will try to update every other day if i can until i get a new one. Please review! also bonus points if you guess the movie that they saw.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm not dead!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Ah good you are back." Jarvic said once they returned. "I think mew is about to kill Flannery."

"What?" Ray said looking at Flannery who was still bouncing a pokeball off its head and a pile of broken pokeballs beside her. "Flannery will you leave her alone."

"Never I must, wait 'her'?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah it's just a theory at the moment." Ray explained as he gathered his stuff. "I think that the genderless pokemon are really mono-gendered. They still require a partner to reproduce but the partner doesn't matter the offspring will always be the same."

"That makes no sense." Flannery said as she tackled mew and once again tried to stuff her into a ball.

"Well if I had to guess mew here had a snorlax as a father, right?"

"Wait you just said that they are mono gendered thing. So why would the snorlax be the father?"

"The snorlax didn't lay the egg." Ray said still watching her wrestle with mew. "If you don't believe me take a look since you are right there."

"Wait huh?" Flannery said looking at mew. "Holy shit that is a vag."

"Wow this is the funniest thing I have seen for a while now." Jirachi said laughing at the scene. "Here is your coat back."

"Thanks." Ray said taking it back.

"You know not that I don't appreciate the fact that you risked your life for me, but you do know that I would have just teleported away from the fire right?"

"Yeah I kinda thought that." As Ray looked for his hat before noticing something different. "Who the fuck cut my hair!?"

"Sorry but you needed it!" Flannery said this time being tackled by mew. "Gah what the hell?"

"It feels weird now." He said pulling back into a ponytail. "Well thanks for keeping it long and where the fuck is my hat?"

"I didn't see you come out of the cave with it." Mew said while strangling Flannery with her tail.

"Where the hell is it?" Ray asked as he rolled over typhlosion who was sleeping to check under him. "Also could you not kill her until we leave? I really don't what to fill out the paper work for that you know."

"You're no fun." Mew said before floating off into the kitchen.

"So you are leaving?" Flannery asked looking at his bag. "I thought you where going to stay for a few days?"

"Yeah well something came up." Ray said looking at the map on his pokedex.

"What the hell could be more important than our rematch?"

"There are quite a few things more important." Ray said as a loud crash came from the kitchen. "Well since you are a fire type trainer you wouldn't know this, psychic types have very large appetites."

"So?"

"You have two legendary psychic pokemon raiding your kitchen."

"Hey Flannery!" Mew yelled from the kitchen. "We found your chocolate stash!"

"Oh shit!" She said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Moron." Ray said under his breath as Jarvic walked over.

"So whats up?" Jarvic asked.

"May is in the desert and there is a massive sandstorm there now."

"Hmm, I'm sure that she can handle herself." Tink said as she finished packing.

"She's an idiot." Ray said ignoring Tink. "Have you seen my hat?"

"No we haven't." Ollie said looking at the vulpix that was just laying on the grass. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Hey vulpix! You have two options you can stay here or come with me and become stronger." Ray said. "Your choice."

"Vul." She said quietly not moving.

"Fine then stay here and be weak." Ray said as the bushes nearby shook. "The fuck?"

"SABLE!" Sableye yelled as he jumped out of the bushes with Rays hat.

"Thanks." Ray said as sableye ran off leaving his hat on the ground.

"Are you really going to leave her here?" Jarvic asked looking at vulpix.

"Fine." Ray said turning to her once more. "Last time I'm going to ask."

"Vul?" She said looking at him.

"Either come with me and become stronger than you have ever thought possible," Ray said as Typhlosion walked past. "Or you can stay here and be as weak as this fucker. Make your choice!"

"Hey!" Typhlosion said turning to look at Ray. "I am not weak!"

"Prove it." Ray said flatly. "Burn me if you can."

"What?" He said shocked by what Ray said.

"Prove that you are strong and burn me."

"FINE!" He shouted as a stream of flames hit Ray. "There! Strong enough for you?"

"Ha you call that fire?" Ray said completely unharmed by the flames. "I felt ice hotter than that."

"What? How? No!" Hey yelled as he shot out a stream of flames over and over with increased intensity.

"Um, like I'm not one to judge but, shouldn't we help him?" Ollie asked Jarvic as they watched.

"No." Jarvic said looking at the flames as a wicked smile formed on his face. "He will be fine."

"Fine!? He is going to be killed!" Tink shrieked as she watched.

"Just shut up and watch!"

"Come one! I thought you where a powerful fire type!" Ray yelled at Typhlosion who was panting. "You're pathetic. You don't even deserve to call yourself a fire pokemon."

"FUCK YOU!" Typhlosion yelled as he shot out white flames before passing out.

"So make your choice." Ray said turning to vulpix. "You coming with me or not?"

"Will you make me strong?" She asked.

"Only you can make yourself strong." Ray said kneeling down to her. "But I can help."

"Ok, Master." Vulpix said standing up. "Will I be given a name?"

"Right, well first rule don't call me master." Ray said grabbing his bag. "Second rule, you choose your own name."

"Ok then, should I go back into my pokeball?" She asked watching him.

"If you want to, it's your choice."

"I'm not understanding this. How is it my choice? You are my master, I am to follow you orders like they are orders from god."

"Fine then, here are your orders." Ray said shaking his head. "You are free to do what you want. If you don't like the way I am training you then you are free to leave. Being in your ball is up to you. And finally speak your mind."

"Really? You want me to speak my mind?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah that is kinda the point of doing whatever you want."

"Fine then, I think you are lying. You are a bounty hunter to take me back to him!" She yelled before pouncing on Ray.

"You know, for a pokemon that was left under a pile of ash on the side of a volcano a few days ago you are very energetic." Ray said holding her up my the scruff of her neck. "You are not going back to your past trainer."

"I still don't trust you." She said as he put her down.

"Fine, but we are leaving now." Ray said as he started to leave.

"Hey boss, could we go and see the ash fields again?" Chuck asked as he rolled over to him.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks!" Chuck said happily. "Um what about this mess?"

"Not our problem" Ray said as he left with Chuck going into his ball and Tink, Jarvic, and vulpix following behind him.

"Right, well I think you earned this Ray. WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND HERE!?" Flannery yelled as she saw her typhlosion passed out and half of the yard on fire with half of the stonework melted.

"Ha he knows how to party." Jirachi said with a smile looking at the damage. "I like him!"

* * *

Right so sorry for the long ass wait. I went to got buy a new laptop and ended up with plans to move to Hawaii. So until I move the chapters will be slowly updated.


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter! Also I have a new beta! Thanks to jak3combat for editing!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Gah it's like being in a fucking oven in here." Jarvic said as they made there way through the fiery path.

"I find it quite comfy." Vulpix said trailing behind them.

"Your a fucking fire type that's why."

"Look I still don't trust him so don't try to be my friend."

"If you don't trust him then why are you following him?" Tink asked in a quiet voice.

"Well I have a feeling that he would turn me over to him." She said growling.

"Look if he didn't turn me over he's not going to turn you over." Tink said with a sad smile. "Vex."

"How do you know my name? Do you work for him?" She looked to Tink with a worried look on her face.

"So you made it this far from that man. I wonder how far the others made it."

"Wait are you from that hell too?"

"Yeah, I'm Tink. I escaped with Goldie and Paz." Tink said with a tear in her eye. "How many made it out with you?"

"I got out alone." Vex said before going quiet.

"So that is what you look like now?" Jarvic said changing the subject as he looked at Tink. "At least you don't look like a kid anymore."

"Yeah I guess." She said distracted as they entered the ash fields. "I still love the way it looks here."

"I don't. Fucking ash everywhere." Jarvic muttered before being picked up by Tink. "What the hell?"

"You don't want to get caked in ash again, do you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Thanks." He said as she gave him a light squeeze. "Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said watching Ray run around with Chuck and Ollie with Vex watching them closely. "He's mad at me."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Look at him! He's mad at me, I know it."

"He isn't mad at you. If anything he's disappointed in you."

"What? If you knew what happened you would know that he is mad at me."

"You took over his mind and made him fuck you in an alley right?"

"How the fuck did you know?" Tink asked surprised.

"Ha, you both smell like sex and trash." Jarvic said with a chuckle. "Also he isn't the kinda guy that would willingly bang you in a back alley."

"Oh so he isn't mad?" Tink said as she smiled. "So I can be myself again?"

"I wouldn't push it." Jarvic said as he saw someone else moving through the ash. "Look alive, we aren't alone."

"Ha you know I honestly thought it was take you longer to fine out." Ray chuckled as the figure got closer.

"Fuck you Ray!" Flannery yelled punching him in the jaw. "I let you spend the night at my house and what do I get? My yard is burned to shit, all of my food is gone, and you stolen one of my badges!"

"Ok first I didn't have any say in where I was spending the night." Ray said rubbing his jaw. "Your yard is burnt because your typhlosion is weak."

"He is not weak!" She yelled looking at him.

"Your food is gone because mew and jirachi ate it all, and you cant blame me for that because they aren't mine." Ray continued ignoring her. "And as for the badge, well don't leave them laying around."

"Well it doesn't matter." She said with a smirk. "The badge isn't registered to you so its useless to you."

"No I registered it to me." Ray said as her face lost all expression. "Your computer password was really easy to figure out."

"Bullshit!"

"Typhlosion Explosion 4." Ray said with a chuckle. "Why the fuck would you use the first porno you where in as your password is beyond me."

"Fuck you! I should have you trainers license suspended!" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I could take your gym permit away." Ray said coldly.

"You can't do that, can you?" Flannery asked unsure of what to think.

"Do you really think that I'm just a trainer?"

"No you are a dex holder but that shouldn't give you the right to take permits away."

"I'm more than just a trainer." He said looking at her straight on. "Now why did you come out here?"

"Well you did steal a badge from me." She said quietly.

"You could have looked on you computer and revoked it from there without having to come here."

"Fine I kinda really wanted that rematch, you know." She said kicking a small mound of ash.

"Three pokemon each then."

"What? But you have five with you, can't it be five each?"

"No. Chuck is not fit for matches and Vex is too new to the team."

"Hey Boss I'm still good." Chuck said before coughing up a little blood. "Ok... maybe not."

"Just because you know my name doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" Vex said standing up. "I'm fighting!"

"Fine then four each then. You still want to do this?" Ray asked once more.

"Fuck yeah!" Flannery said throwing a pokeball. "GO SLUGMA!"

"Ollie go and have fun." Ray said as Ollie ran ahead.

"Now you need to pay attention here." Jarvic said to Vex as they watched the battle.

"I know how a battle works." She said as Ollie tackled the slugma. "But something seems off."

"That's the point." Jarvic said with a small smile. "He doesn't give orders, he lets you fight how you want to."

"But how will I know what he wants me to do?" She asked dodging a stream of fire from the battle.

"Easy trust yourself and use your instincts." Jarvic said as the slugma went flying past them. "Well lets see who is next."

"Damn it!" Flannery yelled as she recalled her slugma. "Ok lets see what you can do torkoal!"

"Hmm, that torkoal looks familiar." Ray said looking at the fire pokemon. "Did you just get it in the fiery path?"

"Yup! This guy was very energetic!"

"Ha, hey Jarvic its the torkoal you pissed on." Ray chuckled. "Go and have some fun."

"Sure but it still looks like he wants to kill me." Jarvic said as he stepped forward.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so this will be the last chapter for about two weeks because of me moving sooner then i thought so enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

"Fuck yeah!" Torkoal yelled as he saw Jarvic. "I'm going to fuck you up!"

"Look I thought you were a steam vent." Jarvic said. "If I knew that you where a pokemon I probably wouldn't have pissed on you."

"Wait, probably?" Ray asked.

"So you know, no anger was behind it." Jarvic continued ignoring Ray.

"FUCK YOU!" Torkoal shouted as he charged at Jarvic.

"Wow you are fast for a turtle." Jarvic said as he dodged torkoal.

"I WILL BURN YOU MOTHER FUCKING FACE OFF!" He yelled before shooting a jet of white flames at Jarvic.

"HA! That is nothing!" Jarvic shouted sending out a jet of white flames of his own.

"Are you really using a fire attack on a fire type?" Ray face-palmed.

"He isn't the brightest is he?" Flannery said watching Jarvic continue using fire attacks.

"Jarvic use ice beam." Ray ordered watching the battle with neither one gaining an upper hand.

"The fuck?" Jarivc asked, shooting a jet of fire. "It's not going to work."

"Do it."

"Fine." Jarvic compiled shooting a blue beam at torkoal and froze him solid. "Whoa it worked."

"Ha nope." Flannery chuckled as torkoal erupted in a wreath of flames with jets of flames shooting out in all directions, completely melting the ice instantly.

"Your ass is mine!" Torkoal said with a wicked grin as he shot a fireball at Jarvic.

"Ice beam again." Ray ordered feeling the weakened heat off the fireball that missed.

"Fine but I don't see what this is going to do." Jarvic said as he once again froze torkoal.

"Wow really? You really think that will work? I mean you are supposed to be, like I don't know." Flannery said chuckling as torkoal unfroze himself in a wreath of fire again. "I kinda expected more from a dex holder."

"Ice beam one last time." Ray said with a smile.

"Ha, now it get it!" Jarvic said as he froze torkoal on last time.

"I don't see how this..." Flannery started to say as torkoal went to unfreeze himself but instead of turning the ice to steam, he found himself drenched in cold water and passed out from exhaustion. "What the hell?"

"That attack he used to thaw himself with weakens him every time he uses it." Ray said with a smile. "Ice is just frozen water so it worked."

"Well shit, well I have a treat for you. You have seen all of my movies right?" Flannery asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I may have seen them all." Ray chuckled.

"Well here is my guest star, ninetails!" She yelled throwing a pokeball the revealed a ninetails.

"Oh yeah I remember her." He said with a smile. "Very interesting uses for the tails."

"Ha yeah." Flannery said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Um could we please focus on the battle and not sex? Maybe? Hello?" Ninetails said to Flannery, but got no response from her. "Well shit."

"Right well Vex, you're up." Ray said motioning for her to step forward.

"Wait you want me to fight my evolution?" Vex asked looking at ninetails. "Are you mad? She will kill me!"

"She isn't going to kill you."

"I'm still not going out there." Vex said not moving. "I would not win, so I will not fight."

"You had a very small chance of your escape working but you still did it." Ray said staring at ninetails. "So what is you choice?"

"What is the matter little one? Afraid to fight?" Ninetails smirked.

"Nothing you will say can get me to fight you." Vex said coldly to ninetails.

"Vex, go and fight." Ray ordered.

"O...ok I, um, will." She nervously said as she stepped forward.

"Wow someone has finally grown some balls." Ninetails teased Vex. "This will be quick so you don't have to worry."

"So what do I do now?" Vex asked.

"Too slow!" Ninetails yelled as she charged Vex with her tails glowing with energy.

"What the fuck!" Vex shouted as she dodged the iron tail attack. "Well give me an order already!"

"No, fight on your own." Ray said watching Vex dodge attacks.

"You are useless." She said as she charged at ninetails.

"Oh you are finally going to attack?" Ninetails said with a smile. "This should be good."

"Fuck you bitch!" Vex yelled as she raked her claws across ninetails' face, drawing blood.

"You think that hurt?" Ninetails asked as she smiled. "This should be over soon."

"Vex keep up the physical attacks." Ray ordered studying ninetails movements.

"What the fuck!" Vex shouted as she attacked. "First you say fight on your own and now you are giving orders? Make up your damn mind!"

"Ha you still think you can win this one?" Flannery chuckled.

"Yes it should be easy now." Ray smiled. "Vex, ninetails has congenital analgesia. Bite down on the pharynx but be careful to not hit the jugular."

"Speak english you fucker." Vex yelled as she dodged a rushing attack.

"Fine, she can't feel pain, so bite the bitch on the neck." Ray said with a smirk.

"I am not a bitch!" Ninetails yelled at Ray standing still long enough for Vex to clamp down on her neck. "Gah get off!"

"Now what?" Vex asked, her voice muffled by the fur in her mouth.

"Oh I would let go...now." Ray said looking at his watch.

"You bitch. You really think that would work?" Ninetails said as she charged at Vex but passed out before she made it half way.

"How the fuck did you know she couldn't feel pain." Flannery asked as she recalled ninetails.

"If she could she wouldn't move like that." Ray explained. "She would also use fire attacks too but it's too risky."

"How is it too risky?"

"She could burn her tongue off."

"Oh well, I think its time for the main event then!" Flannery said throwing a pokeball and typhlosion emerged still passed out from before.

"Well I think I can take this guy on myself too!" Vex panted.

"No Vex, you should rest now." Ray said watching Flannery.

"Why I can still fight!"

"You're missing a few tails." Ray deadpanned.

"WHAT!" Vex yelled looking and finding that she only had five of her tails still attached. "WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW!"

"Calm down, they will grow back." Ray calmly said. "I think Tink can handle anything that she can throw at us."

"Yeah well I don't think so." Flannery said pulling out a black revive crystal. "I think I can wake him up with this."

"Do it and I will kill you and your typhlosion." Ray coldly stated sending chills up everyone's spine.

"What are you talking..." Flannery started to say until she saw Ray pointing his revolver at her. "What the hell!?"

"Tink, I need the steel case from my bag."

"Yeah, um, here." She said as she pulled it out of her mouth still nervous.

"Put it back now." Ray said opening the case showing a missing crystal.

"Oh come on now." Flannery chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Are you really that uptight with your stuff?"

"Flannery, I am not joking."

"Look what is... HOLY SHIT!" She shouted as Ray fired a round past her head. "FINE! Just calm down!"

"Good. Now never touch the case again." Ray said as she put the crystal back and he put the case and gun back in Tink.

"You know, I'm not a storage device." Tink quietly said as Flannery punched Ray in the jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Flannery shouted in her rage as she continued to punch Ray.

"THAT CRYSTAL WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND TYPHLOSION!" Ray shouted as he punched her back.

"So um what did I miss?" Typhlosion yawned as he woke up and walked other to the pokemon. "They do know we are the ones that fight, right?"

"Oh you know, he stole something from her, she stole something from him, and now they are kicking each others asses." Ninetails said watching the fight and noticing Vex still looking at her missing tails. "Relax child they will grow back."

"But my tails..." Vex whimpered.

"Right well my money is on Flannery." Typhlosion chucked.

"Hmm, I'm going with Ray on this one." Ninetails said as she stuck out her tongue at Typhlosion.

"My money is on them having sex." Jarvic said as the fight got more violent.

"Bullshit, that would not..." Ollie started to say as a pink bra went flying by. "Well shit."

"Ha, so... um are we going to just like, let them go at it in the ash fields?" Ninetails asked watching the two have sex. "It's just like, there are better places to do that you know?"


End file.
